A Little Pokemon Dream (Kanto arc)
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Ash has dreamed about being a Pokemon master since he was a tiny boy. The moment he received his first Pokemon, he clarified that he would live towards that dream. With his Pokemon by his side, he wishes to travel throughout the Kanto Region and become the very best in the whole Pokemon world. Will he succeed? Smarter and Aura Ash. Rated T for language and some violent battles.
1. Prologue:Encounter!

Hi, hi. Here's my second Pokemon story and like the one before, it's based on the theory of what if Ash was actually a competent trainer with good Pokemon. Oh and Pikachu isn't technically his 'starter' in this story, but I won't spoil what that means just yet. I hope you enjoy this story, as I have thought long and hard about it. It was what was gonna originally be 'A Different Tale', my other Pokemon story, before the character of Luchia came into the picture.

* * *

In the vast Kanto Region, the forest known as Viridian was generally disliked for it being the home of it's region's bug types: Caterpie, Weedle and their evolutions. But not at the moment, for there is a Summer Camp going on for kids of many different regions. One of these children, by the name of Ash Ketchum, happens to be directly from Kanto but he is also a descendant hailing from the more legend-based Sinnoh Region. Even at the tender age of 6, he already has the dream to one day become a Pokemon Master like his father, who died shortly after his third birthday. Presently, he is planning on finding a Pokemon to befriend and catch when he finally gets his starter when he turns 10.

He looked around and muttered. "Come on out, little Pokemon." He looked around, with curiosity. He was just so excited to meet a Pokemon. He looked again and saw a little blue Pokemon. It was bipedal, walking around on it's two dinky feet. It's long, near transparent tail of 2 versions of blue and tipped white swished behind it as it looked around for food. Ash remembered his studies with the region's Professor, Samuel Oak, and recognized the Pokemon as a little Poliwag. "Cool, a Poliwag. But there's no water around, why is it this deep in the forest?" He wondered out loud.

The Poliwag must've heard him, because it looked up and instantly gained a frightened face. It then turned and fled, in a complete fright. "Poli!" It cried, scaring many different Pokemon of the forest. "Poliwag!" It cried again, more loudly.

"Ah, Poliwag." cried Ash, knowing that the Pokemon could get hurt if it was blindly running away. Especially on it's not fully formed feet. He instantly followed the Pokemon through the trees, hoping to find it before a hungry and aggressive wild Pokemon did or it fell over and injured itself. Suddenly, a scream rippled through the forest that wasn't the Poliwag's cry. He somewhat recognized the voice as one of the girls from the training camp. He tried to remember her name, eventually coming to the conclusion of Serena Yvonne, a somewhat shy girl who hailed form the Kalos Region. He decided to head in the direction of the scream, which just so happened to be the same way that the Poliwag went.

He finally made it to Serena, who was huddled up by a tree. She was staring at the equally terrified Poliwag, her eyes filled with tears. Her foot, however, didn't look as 'safe'. It was twisted in a such a direction that it was clear that the ankle was broken. Ash sighed, it quickly figured out what happened. He went over, picking up to Poliwag, who looked up at him with shock but didn't run away, and then kneeling down next to the blonde haired child. "Are you okay? Are you stand?'' He held his hand out, hoping that the girl's ankle wasn't indeed broken.

She whimpered, taking his hand reluctantly. She tried to stand, putting weight on the foot. But suddenly she let out a yelp and fell back to the ground, hand clutching her injured ankle. "I can't..." She muttered, weakly and fearful. Her face was full of pain for about a second, before she began to pant.

"Okay." Ash nodded, his thoughts formulating a plan. He knelt down in the opposite way, and patted his back with the hand that wasn't holding the tiny Poliwag, who was still looking quite curiously at Ash. Serena blushed scarlet, causing Ash to chuckle a little before reassuring her. He gave a almost cocky smile that warmed Serena's heart as her cheeks continued to flare with something new as well as the embarrassment."It's alright, no need to get embarrassed. I need to get you back to camp so Prof. Oak can take a look at that ankle."

She continued to softly blush, as she managed to heave her way onto his back. Ash pushed himself back up, surprising Serena at first. Once she settled down and had wrapped her hands around his neck loosely, he smiled. "Lets go." He petted the Poliwag's head as he carried Serena back to the camp. He made within a short 5 minutes and didn't wait long before he called for the professor. The Pokemon Professor came over very rapidly the moment he caught eye of Serena's limp, twisted ankle. He asked what happened. "I was out in the forest, came across this Poliwag here and wanted to befriend it. It ran off and must have scared Serena, here, until she fell over and hurt her ankle."

"I see. Thank you, Ash, for bringing her here. I just need you to carry her a little longer to get her inside, so that she can rest her ankle." Ash nodded and followed the Professor inside. He gently helped the girl sit down on a seat, as she looked at her ankle. The professor sighed, before saying. ''Serena, I need you to bare with me. I need to reset your foot into the correct position so that it doesn't heal incorrectly.''

She nodded, though you could tell she was scared of the upcoming pain. The Professor gently took hold of her ankle and as quickly as possible moved the foot back in alignment with the rest of her leg. Serena tried to grit her teeth and bare with the pain, but the expression on her face and the tears showed how she felt about it in truth. When the Professor let go of her ankle, she breathed in and out a few times as the pain receded. She then turned to Ash, who was caressing the Poliwag, but also looking at her with concerned eyes. She smiled. "I'm fine now...did I hear that your name was 'Ash'?" The boy nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate the help."

Oak smiled at the two, before turning to Serena again. ''I'll need to call your mother over to pick you up now, Serena. I'm sorry, but your time at the summer camp is over. You can't take part in the activities with that ankle. You don't want to risk it healing incorrectly and your mother can also take you to the nearby hospital, so that you can get a cast."

Serena sighed, she knew it was gonna come to that. It was obvious the moment she felt her ankle crack out of place. "I understand." She said sadly, she wanted to stay and get to know Ash now that she was properly met him. She sighed, not looking forward to going home. Her mother was a Rhyhorn Racer and expected the young 5 year old to follow in her footsteps, despite Serena's wishes to be a Pokemon Coordinator or fashion designer. A broken ankle wasn't new to her, it hadn't been the first time. The actual first being the first time she tried to get on her mother's Rhyhorn. The thing bucked her off within seconds of her stepping foot on it.

Ash sighed. ''It won't be the last time we see each other, Serena, so don't look so downhearted.'' He gave a warm smile, that made the girl smile again. He was right, it wouldn't be the last time. They could make next year for the Summer Camp or even when they become Pokemon trainers. "There ya go, now your smiling." He gave her a thumbs up that made her giggle cutely.

She then looked at Poliwag, petting it slightly. The still clearly confused Pokemon smiled and leaned into her hand, wanting more of a petting. "So this was what scared me, your such a cutie. What are you going to do with it, Ash?"

''Well, I was hoping to find a Pokemon to befriend so I could capture it after getting my starter in a few years. Poliwag, here, was the first to appear." He gave the little Pokemon a petting, which made it smile. He then continued after noticing the tiny and blue Tadpole Pokemon smile at him. ''It seems to be accepting me now, which is a good sign.''

"Did I just hear you correctly, my boy?" said Oak, turning to them. His hand seemed to be grasping onto something, but it wasn't clear to either of the children as to what it was. "You wanted to catch this Poliwag after becoming a trainer."

Ash gave a grin and a nod. ''Yep!" He gave a quick answer that confirmed what Oak wanted to hear.

He smiled at the young boy. ''Well, normally I don't fully agree with giving children under the age of 10 the ability to have Pokemon. In this case, Poliwag is a very harmless Pokemon and I'm sure you'll look after it. So, here you go. Your very own Poke-ball. But, you'll still have to turn up at my lab when your 10 to obtain your actual starter Pokemon from the 3 as I taught you about.''

Ash grinned, taking the red and white ball from the professor. ''Thank you, sir. This'll make it easier. It'll be my only Pokemon until I'm ten, I promise.'' He then looked at the Poliwag, who was patiently looking at it. ''Time to get into the ball, Poliwag.'' It nodded happily as the ball gently tapped the ball on it's head. The ball cracked open and the Pokemon was absorbed in a glistening red light. The ball wiggled around in his hand, but eventually clicked to indicate a successful capture. He grinned, before letting the Poliwag back out and putting the empty ball in his bag. Oddly, only one person noted the strange sparkle that appear when Poliwag left the ball. ''You won't have to go back in there for a while, little one. You can stay out as long as you want to.''

The Poliwag smiled and hopped onto his head, making a nest for itself in his hair. Everyone in the room chuckled at the Pokemon's antics. Professor Oak took one look at the Tadpole Pokemon before looking at Ash. ''Just for your information, Ash. I'd say that this little one is a female and shiny at that Poliwag, if that ever effects your decision on how you wish to raise her. With a Poliwag, it's hard to see the coloration, but I'd say that you got a lucky find here.''

''Whoa, thanks for the knowledge, Professor. That only makes me like her better, as she looks cooler. Don't you, Poliwag!'' Ash said with glee, causing Serena to chuckle at him.

''You sure are a lucky boy, Ash. Shinies are so hard to come by.'' She said, noting the point of how rare the condition of shininess was. Only one of about 4096 are actually shiny, as it can be seen as a birth deflect and many are killed by the parents as they can't camouflage to protect from predators or because they cannot catch prey without being seen.

The days that followed was a up and down string of emotions for Ash. On one hand, he was upset about Serena leaving to go back home to Kalos so she could heal her ankle. On another, he was now very excited about being a true Pokemon Trainer with his Poliwag. It couldn't believe that his technical 'starter' was also a shiny Pokemon and adorable at that. But he just decided to look to the future, to the day when he obtained his Pokedex and other starter Pokemon from the Kanto Regions trio of starters.

* * *

Okay, the first to name the manga where the reference of Poliwag comes from gets a Cookie and the ability to choice Ash's first Pokemon after he obtains Pikachu next chapter. But, besides that. I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to continue this. As for you fans of my other Pokemon story, it'll be updated sooner or later. I want to focus on this first.

Pokemon Lists:

Ash

Poliwag (Female)(Shiny)


	2. A father's present

Thx for the support, the winner of the last comment I made has been done. But the Pokemon selected won't be revealed until the next chapter. Obviously, in this chapter, it will be the moment Ash turns 10 and with one of the 'three Pokemon from Oak's lab', he will start his journey. But obviously, we know that might not be fully correct but eh. Lets begin.

* * *

Rinnnggg! The alarm went off on a sharp chord for the third time that morning. Ash jolted awake, panting with almost fright. He smashed the alarm clock in his anxiety, before realizing what had happened. He looked at the pile of cogs and springs, sighing with exasperation. He looked around, before noticing the remainder of the clock face and hands. He gasped in horror due to the time that the clock at said was way over due. He was late, over late in fact. It wasn't the first time he had slept in, everyone does it correct. But he was late to obtain his second Pokemon that the Professor had told him to collect. One of the three, Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle. He could have any of them if he wanted to.

Now he was late, and from what he had heard 4 trainers were leaving Pallet on this day. 3 would get the starters and the remainder would get a Pokemon that everyone assumed to be like a Pidgey or a Rattata. Nothing too memorable or good to start with. Now he was the most likely to end up with that particular Pokemon, and that was frustrating. "Oh, please, please. Don't take all the starters!'' he cried out, running to his dresser and getting his dark green t-shirt. He rapidly pulled his pajamas off and got the top on. He then grabbed his blue and white jacket and tugged it on. He then grabbed his finger-less green gloves and red and white cap and placed them on. He didn't give himself much time to breath.

Eventually, he was brought back to his senses by a rather harsh punch straight in the center of his back. He looked down to see his light blue Poliwhirl staring up at him, he sighed before gently talking to her. ''Thanks, Poliwhirl. Your a big help, lets go get another Pokemon now,'' he then turned to the mirror and smiled. ''Lets get going then!''

Poliwhirl nodded, with a smile printed on her face. ''Poli,'' she called as she followed him out of the door to hallway and down the stairs. Her trainer was running very fast, but now that she was on more developed feet, she was more then capable of keeping off or even outspeeding him. They ran down the street, side-by-side, almost like a married couple or some-such. Of course, Pokemon-human relationships were illegal but two were very close indeed. Having spent the last 4 years together, the two had formed a bond very strong already and it could only grow stronger from here on out. In fact, Poliwhirl evolved thanks to this friendship despite not evolving through the concept.

She remembered it clearly. They were playing by a river, but Ash fell in. She wanted so desperately to save the human, who had treated her very kindly, that she evolved to save him. It brought a smile to the Tadpole Pokemon's face, as they made it outside the Professor's house. A pair of boys and a girl was waiting for them to arrive, all holding the usually three starters. He recognized the three immediately. The one holding the Squirtle was the Professor's grandson, who he knew in his childhood quite well, with the name of Gary Oak. The other boy was known as Damian and he was holding the Charmander. Both of the boys looked smug, but there was something almost twisted about Damian's expression. The girl, holding Bulbasaur, was called Leaf and she was a young girl, who was Ash's childhood friend.

Leaf instantly greeted Ash and Poliwhirl with happiness, introducing them to her Bulbasaur 'Ivy'. Damian just walked away, taking the Charmander with him after returning it. Gary, however, came over and looked Ash up and down, smugness written on his face. "Why, isn't it Ashy Boy," He said, his voice looking down on the boy. "Come to get the reject from my grandpa?"

"For your information, Gary. I'm here to collect my starter. Now let me and Poliwhirl through," Ash said, with no care of Gary's treatment of him. He pushed by the boy and walked straight into the laboratory, where Professor Oak was waiting patiently with a poke ball on hand. The poke ball clearly sported a lightning strike mark on it, indicating the Pokemon inside to be a electric type. "Good morning, Professor. I'm sorry I'm late, I overslept."

"It's quite alright, my boy," said the Professor, with a smile. He walked over and gently placed the poke ball into Ash's hand. "Here's your official starter, I would have given you one of the others. But obviously, they all got taken. I only have this Pokemon that your father gave me as an egg before he died. He wanted you to have it when you obtained your starter. It evolved under my care, but it's aggressive and I found that it doesn't particularly like it's poke ball. So handle it carefully, it might shock you."

Ash nodded, confidence in his eyes. "It'll be fine, professor. I can handle it, you've taught me well after all," The boy praised his Professor, with a smile. He looked at the poke ball with the same smile, before he focused on releasing the contained poke ball. He couldn't wait to see what he had inherited from his father, it could literally be any Pokemon native to Kanto or potentially Johto. The red light quickly materialized a Pokemon with the shape of a mouse-like rodent, but processing ears that were similar in shape to a rabbit. "h cool, dad gave me a Pikachu!"

"Pika...," the Pokemon groaned, not liking this boy at the present moment. It rared it's electric cheek sacs for a second, ready to shock the boy if he got any closer to it and definitely if he tried to pet him. The Pikachu then thought that the trainer was foolish, as he quickly petted the Pikachu's head. "Pikachu!" Electricity was heard a mile away, as Ash was shocked harshly.

"Whoa," he groaned, coughing as his hair stood on end. He wasn't expecting that much electricity to hit him. It was definitely his father's Raichu's kid, they shared the same amount of insane electricity in their electric sacs. "Well, Pikachu. I respect your power, I won't try to pet you again if you don't want me to. But I want to be your friend, so can you let me do that?"

"Pika?" Pikachu didn't know what to think about that, the boy was clearly be sincere and even respected it's powers. It just looked away, however, but didn't shoot any more electricity. It would accept the boy, but not be friends with it. "Pika-chu."

Ash realized this and simply smiled. At least he had gotten the Pikachu's attention. He then looked at the watching Professor and said. ''Professor, thanks for the Pikachu. I'll be on my way now,''

"Ash, wait. You still need me to give you your pokedex and poke balls or did you forgot that part, young man?" Oak said with near curiosity as he handed the pokedex and 5 poke balls to the young lad.

"Yep!" Ash said with no hesitation, as he placed the balls in his pocket. "I'll be going now, Professor. Take care of yourself. See you when I beaten all the gyms and conquered the Pokemon League!" he then ran out of the laboratory, followed by Poliwhirl and the half-reluctant Pikachu.

Oak chuckled to himself, having already known about the boy's dreams to follow in his father's foot steps. "On day, Red. I'm sure he'll be able to reach your level of success. He's got the confidence and training in him. I'm sure he'll be able to do it one day, just you watch over your son for me and for Delia."

* * *

Ash walked into Route 1, after informing his mother of his leaving to take on the Pokemon League. She respected his decision and gave him everything he needed to make it to Viridian City, where he could heal his team. "Okay, first off. Lets check you two. Just hold still," he pointed the dex at his Poliwhirl, before waiting for it to point out the details on the Pokemon.

 **Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon. It marches over the land in search of bug Pokemon to eat. Then it takes them underwater so it can dine on them where it's safe. This particular Poliwhirl is female with the ability Water Absorb. She knows the moves Hypnosis, Bubble, Bubble Beam, Rain Dance and Double Slap. She also has the egg moves Ice Ball, Mud Shot and Water Pulse.**

Ash smiled, shocked by his Poliwhirl's dex entry. But smiled. ''Good girl, Poliwhirl. You got an amazing move set and with Ice Ball, you have coverage of Grass types, and Mud Shot gives you coverage to electric. Your two weaknesses are covered, amazing,'' He then turned to the Pikachu, who was sitting lazily on the ground before the trainer and Poliwhirl. ''Okay, Pikachu, lets see about you.''

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it's unable to fully discharge the electricity. This particular Pikachu is male with the ability Lightning Rod. He knows the moves Thunder Shock, Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team and Agility. He also has the egg moves Volt Tackle, Thunder Punch, Disarming Voice and Wish.**

''Your amazing. Dad did a good job with you. I'm certain that your Raichu's son, so he must have breed him with a Pikachu with 3 of those egg moves with the Light Ball for holding. I'm surprised by your Lightning Rod, but I'm sure I can make it work when we battle Lt Surge and his Raichu,'' Ash praised the Pikachu, who simply stared at him with surprise. Even he didn't know the true extent of his egg moves as he hadn't been able to use Disarming Voice or Wish before. ''Come on then, lets get out there and capture more friends!''

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. All dex entries will be from Pokemon Moon, just for information. I'll be doing a vote this time for the next Pokemon. Select one of these three and the one with the most votes at the end of Chapter 3, which will be out Monday so you got till Monday to vote, will be Ash's fourth Pokemon.

Gyarados

Scyther

Or Dratini

Oh and choose whether u want male or female, that'll impact the vote as well. But with that, I'm outta here.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwag (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)


	3. A buggy battle

Okay, sorry about the wait. I promised the third chapter would be up yesterday, but I fell ill so I was unavailable to write coherently. The winner of the votes will be revealed at the end of the chapter, but if you kept a eye on the reviews, you'd know who won.

* * *

"Pikachu...," muttered the electric rodent as he followed behind his new trainer and fellow Pokemon, he still wasn't impressed by the trainer and wanted solid proof that the trainer wanted to be friends before he'd agree to follow orders. It didn't really matter, however. He just sat down when he realized that Ash had stopped. He needed a break from walking.

Ash, however, was paying more attention to a map. "Okay, if we keep to this route, we'll be at Viridian by noon," he said, looking at his two Pokemon. His face expressed minor annoyance at Pikachu, who could be seen as lazy. But beyond that, he was still smiling. "Then we can head into the forest and befriend some bug type Pokemon to take with us on our journey."

"Poli!" nodded Poliwhirl, with a smile planted on her face. She didn't mind, just as long as she could spend time with her trainer. "Poliwhirl," she looked around the route as they began to walk. She then turned her face back to the Pikachu, that was slowly following them. "Poli?" she asked in their language, wanting to know why he didn't trust Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu, mistrust clouding his eyes. He wasn't about to let himself be trained about a young boy and be forced into battle without his personal consent. " _Trainers are worthless, all they ever make you do is fight and keep you in a stupid poke ball. How do you not know that, from what I gathered; you been with him for awhile._ "

" _Whilst you are correct about me being with Ash for a while, you aren't correct about their attitudes. Ash just wants to befriend Pokemon and raise them to be the best they can achieve. I'm sure he'd never make a Pokemon do something they don't want to do_ ," she said in her their language, looking up at her trainer with a smile. '' _I'm sure you'll come to like him as well._ "

Pikachu grumbled, clearly not agreeing. It didn't stop him from following the trainer and Poliwhirl, though for a distance of roughly 5 meters. What he had said wasn't fully his reasoning, it was more that he felt no trainer could make what his father's trainer could, and so wasn't about to help some kid fail at their dream. At this point, he really wasn't interested in finding out about Ash's true persona.

Noon came and went, the group had arrived at Viridian, healed and were now heading into the forest that was a short while away from the city. The forest was quite dark, but the amount of chatter kept it from being scary. Bugs were galore, Ash could see many Weedles and Caterpies as they walked past. He wanted to catch one, but wanted it to be brave enough to approach first. He wanted the braver ones so that he knew they would be able to overcome a lot of conflicts. But, luck wasn't with him it seemed as the group made it to half-way through the forest but no bugs were brave to approach them.

Well, it seemed hopeless until "AHH!" The scream rattled through the trees, instantly alerting Ash that something was wrong. He ran as fast as he could to the location of the problem, only to see a girl roughly his age being attacked by a group of beedrills. She was quite shaken and likely poisoned due to her weakened facial expression, with a poisoned Azurill by her side. Ash growled, knowing that he had to protect the two. He looked at his Pokemon. "Okay, I need both of you. Yes, that includes you Pikachu," he yelled, before exclaiming. "Poliwhirl, take out the larger ones with a combination of Hypnosis and Mud Shot. Pikachu, take care of the rest with Thunder Shocks!"

The two Pokemon, even with Pikachu's reluctance, started their jobs. One of the beedrill didn't seem to care, however. Ash groaned, figuring out that it was the leader. Once he noted Pikachu had done with his section. "Pikachu, come here!" Ash called. The Pikachu listened for the first proper time and hopped in front of Ash. "Thunder Punch! If that doesn't do the trick, Volt Tackle. Minimize the recoil if it comes to it!"

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu cried, as he gathered electricity around his fist. He jumped up and punched the much larger Beedrill in the abdomen. But, it retaliated with a strong Poison Jab, that managed to hurt Pikachu but didn't leave him poisoned luckily. The electric rodent growled, and built up his electricity all around his body and bolted at the Bedrill. He did as Ash said and minimized the recoil damage to a reasonable degree without lowering the voltage. The Volt Tackle hit the bedrill and knocked it out.

Ash sighed with relief, noting that Poliwhirl had knocked out the rest of the bedrill. He quickly threw a poke ball at the leader of the pack and caught it whilst it was still unconscious. He sighed, picking the poke ball up and attaching it to his belt along with Pikachu's and Poliwhirl's balls. He then turned to the girl, who's orange hair was messy, probably from falling over when the bedrill attacked her. Her blue eyes were still filled with fear and she was near hyperventilating, but seemed to be calming down by the second. "T-thank you...," she said after a while. "T-those Bedrill came out of nowhere, I didn't have time to react. T-they hurt my precious A-Azurill...and then began to attack me.."

Her body was covered in wounds from the bedrills' stringers, a lot of them bleeding. But the biggest problem was the fact that her Azurill and probably her as well were clearly poisoned. Ash pulled out a pair of antidotes out of his bag. "I brought these knowing about the potential of Pokemon poisoning in this forest, I'm not sure if they work on humans."

''Thanks...,'' whispered the girl, she gently sprayed her Azurill. The Polka Dots Pokemon waking up and seeming much happier and healthier. She then sprayed herself, knowing that she was indeed poisoned. It took the edge of the pain she was in, but couldn't fully cure it as it was made for Pokemon and not humans. "Thank you, um..?"

"Ash Ketchum and your welcome." Ash replied, noting how she was definitely still poisoned. "We need to get you to the hospital in Pewter City so they can remove the remaining poison. But I might as well ask your name first?"

"Misty Waterflower.." whispered the girl, as she picked up her Azurill. The two began to walk, though oddly only one Pokemon was walking by their side. Pikachu had somehow built up enough trust to be now laying on Ash's shoulder in exhaustion, the Volt Tackle having taken a bit of his health. When Ash noted this, his eyes widened with a bit of shock. Misty frowned. "Has it never done that before?"

''No, he's been quite mistrustful of me since I obtained him. My father bred him for me, before he passed away...so this Pikachu is quite special to me," Ash replied, trying to not let his father's death depress him. He gently petted the Pikachu, who gave a bit of a 'chaa' in the attention. He definitely had warmed up to the trainer during the battle. Maybe he had seen how Ash had battled and saw some worth in him?

Misty's frown deepened, sadness filling her eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories for you...," her own parents had left her as a young child with her 3 older sisters, who were more useless then it was worth really. She did love them, they raised her after all but they were quite hopeless at training Pokemon so she often had to look after the gym that their parents left behind. She didn't really want to go into detail so simply said. "I understand how you fell though..."

"It's not your fault, Misty. It's nobody's. He died of a illness that he contacted while he was a teenager. He had gone up to Mt Silver, which is obviously a snowy mountain where you can get ill quickly. From what I gathered, he managed to pick up a deadly disease whilst up there and it could never be healed," the young trainer explained with a smile. "He was a Pokemon master and always inspired me to be the best."

"I see," murmured Misty, she sighed and continued, closing her eyes as she teared up a little "I have nothing left from my parents, beyond a gym that I never asked for. I came down here for a break from looking after the gym, as my sisters aren't the most helpful minded. All I know is that one day, they were here, and the next, they had abandoned us. I was only 6 at the time with my sisters only 14 and 16 for my oldest sister. They weren't old enough to have been suddenly dumped with a child and having no parents. We got help from the residents on Cerulean so it wasn't all bad..."

"Oh...," muttered Ash, unsure of how to comfort her. "I guess we both have at least one parent missing, two in your case. B-but, you have your sisters at least. Even if they are a little useless; you still love them, don't you?"

"Yeah, they did raise me particularly. Would have been better in some situations, but at least they are kind and caring. I could never say I hated them, not with how much they help me. Even though I do get called the runt a lot," her facial expression showed a little annoyance, but she giggled. "Yeah, I do..."

"Then you have a family. I have my mom, who's very kind and a little overbearing. But I love her. Plus, Poliwhirl here is like the sister I never had. She's been with me since I was a child. I met her and my pen pal at the same time. They actually share similar traits, both like to dress up and entertain others with dance and such. We did a talent show once, she stole, but at least asked for afterwards, Poliwhirl to dress up and dance with her. They won," Ash chuckled, thinking on his other friend, Serena.

"Penpal?"

"Yeah, her name is Serena. We met at a Pokemon Summer Camp 4 years ago. Poliwhirl, as a Poliwag, helped me meet her. She lives in the Kalos Region and will start her journey in 2 weeks after her birthday passes. The last I checked in on her, she was planning on collecting her starter and actually coming over here. She said she'd meet me in Cerulean. But when we get to Pewter, I plan on spending the night at the Pokemon Center in their dorms so I can call her. I can't wait to hear from her again...She's grown to be so beautiful...and kind...and adorable...and smart."

"Ohh, sounds to me like you have a crush on her," Misty teased, causing Pikachu to laugh in agreement. The girl was grinning, more so after Ash began to blush and glare at her. It was still obvious that she was in pain from the diminished poisoning, but she wasn't gonna pass up a little teasing to her new friend. She then decided to encourage the boy. "You should confess to her."

"Oh, stop that. Haven't you ever had a crush before?"

"Actually yes," The orange head replied, shocking the raven haired boy. She decided to go more in depth whilst blushing a little. "I met him at a conference a year back that all gym leaders had to go to. He's the Rock type gym leader of our region, Brock. The problem is..." Pause, sighing. "He only goes after those he considers beautiful and gorgeous. I'm scrawny and a runt, he'd never look at me with romantic eyes."

"How do you know that for certain. Have you ever actually spoke to him about it?" They were coming close to the other side of the forest. Misty's solemn reaction said her answer, especially since she didn't bother to reply. Ash sighed a little, before speaking. "Okay, we're here. You head to the hospital and I'll book two rooms at the Pokemon Center for us. Obviously, ask Nurse Joy for your room after the poison has been drained." Misty nodded and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Some time later, Ash was sat in his room. He was sat in front of the computer and was setting up a video call. Suddenly, a picture of a blonde girl wearing a pink hat and holding a plushie of a Fennekin. The girl was beaming happily. "Ashy! I heard you started your Pokemon journey. Caught any Pokemon yet?" she was speaking so fast that Ash barely caught up, but at least he was used to it. "I beat you did, you also do!"

"I did," Ash giggled at his crush. She was just so adorable. "Yeah, the Pokemon that I got from the professor was a Pikachu. I was late so the other starters had already been taken. But apparently, he had a Pikachu that my father had bred from me. He is a bit mistrustful of me, but I think he's warming up now. And I also caught a Beedrill that I was attacking a girl, who happens to be the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty."

"Oh, I see. How's Poliwhirl?" She asked after that, thinking about the shiny Pokemon that had united the two of them.

"She's good, very in fact. She's very helpful in battle, taking on at least 5 Beedrill on her own. Plus, she's keeping me in check," he looked at his poke balls and the electric mouse that sat on the rented bed. He smiled. "Hey, Pikachu. Want to meet my best friend?"

"Pika?" The yellow Pokemon said, curiously. He jumped onto Ash's lap, hurting him a little when his paws hit the boy's crotch. He looked at the girl on the screen and instantly understood why his trainer liked the girl - he remembered what Misty had said a couple of hours prior. "Pikapi?" he looked up at Ash, asking for the girl's name or something. "Pikapi, Pikachu."

''Serena, meet Pikachu," Ash said, smiling as he rubbed the mouse's head.

"Awe, he's so cute. He looks so obedient too, didn't you say that he didn't trust you or something."

"I thought so too, but I guess the little guy is happier now. Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Pika~" Pikachu somewhat agree, he was reluctant to admit it at first but he was coming to enjoy the boy's company. Maybe the Poliwhirl was correct after all. "Pika pika!"

"I can't wait to start my journey now. I want my Fennekin and then I want to join you," she was smiling brightly, as she snuggled closer to the plush. She then seemed to think of something else and relaid her thoughts to her childhood friend. "I wouldn't mind getting a Eevee as well, so I can evolve it into our native eeveelution, Sylveon."

Shortly after the girl said that, a noise was heard and the girl started speaking to someone off screen. Once she was done, she said. "Sorry, Ashy. I need to go, mother says it's late and I have to go to bed. Or I won't be allowed to go out on my adventure in a few weeks."

"That's okay, I agree with you. I'll call you after my battle at the gym so see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Ashy!" The screen flashed black as the girl left. Ash sighed, but smiled happily. He got up and fell back on the bed, causing Pikachu to look at him with confusion.

"I'm okay, Pikachu," the boy said, he giggled. "I just happy that I got to see her again. I can't wait for her to join us. Plus, I can say I'm glad Misty doesn't have a crush on me. I wouldn't want to her her feelings."

He sighed, getting under the blanket. He then looked at Pikachu, who curled up at the base of the bed. He smiled, yawning and falling to sleep upon getting comfortable. Today was okay and he couldn't wait to battle the gym, so he began to dream about winning all his badges and beating the league like his father did before him. He just couldn't wait.

* * *

Okay, winner of the vote was Gyarados. But, one comment brought an idea to my attention. It still involves Ash getting a Gyarados, but you'll see what I mean next chapter. Oh and it'll definitely be male, flooded with comments for male. As for shiny or non shiny, it'll be shiny.

Second up was Dratini, who was still appear due to winning second about of votes.

Due to the lack of votes for Scyther, I won't be adding it due to the fact it's clear nobody wants one or something.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwag (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Beedrill (Male)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)


	4. Friends

Okay, here's chapter four. Not much to say, but hope you enjoy the twist with Gyarados.

* * *

Ash sighed, he had chosen to wait a little while before battling the gym after his sleep. Misty had brought it to his attention that he should train his Pokemon to care for him more, especially Pikachu and his newly captured Beedrill. Thus, the two had walked into a small field outside of Pewter City that had a river flowing next it that was thought to lead all the way to the watery city of Cerulean. Ash sent out his three Pokemon and grinned. "Okay, guys. It's time for some training so you can handle the next gym. Poliwhirl will be our main contender during the battle with Beedrill second. I also want Pikachu to learn Iron Tail so that he can back up if it comes down to it."

His Pokemon all nodded in agreement. Poliwhirl went up to a rock and practiced her bubble beam. The rock crumbled after becoming wet and she marveled at her accomplishment. Suddenly, a dive bomb hit the ground nearby. The water type looked at her left and saw Pikachu hitting the ground rapidly with his now redden tail with frustration, due to trying to learn Iron Tail. " _Focus more, Pikachu. All your doing is hitting the ground,_ " she tried to offer advice, causing the Pikachu to look up and listen. " _Focus on what you want your tail to accomplish, make that steel-like feeling and crack the ground with a single hit!_ "

Pikachu nodded, focusing as his tail suddenly lit up and shined like a piece of metal. He jumped down and came crashing back down on his glowing tail, the now seemingly soft ground spilting below him. "Pika- pikachu" he gasped, back-flipping onto his feet. He had done it, just like his new trainer had wanted him too. The move would allow him to beat Brock's rock/ground types, something that the electric mouse wouldn't have been able to do prior. Now all he needed to do was master the move. He cried out confidently as he began to continue. "PIKACHU!"

Ash smiled at this before he thought of something. With a smile, he looked at Beedrill, who was presently unsure of the training he should do as the boy hadn't said and he wasn't able to just pick a move like Poliwhirl. The raven haired boy then called the Beedrill over. "Come here, buddy," the Beedrill did so obediently and Ash smiled at this, pulling his pokedex out of his pocket. "Lets check your moves shall we, I should have done it last night but it was late and you were quite weak still,'' he pointed his pokedex at the Poison Bee Pokemon.

 **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. This particular Beedrill is male with the ability Sniper. He knows the moves Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Focus Energy, Venoshock and Giga Drain. He has no egg moves.**

"Well, despite the lack of egg moves as I know your unable to learn them, you have an amazing move set already. All we need in to refine it and teach you some more moves. Though, combining your hidden ability with Focus Energy, I'm sure you'll do fine even with your weakness. I want you to refine your ability to use Giga Drain for this battle."

The Beedrill seemed to grin at the compliments. He ruffled the boy's hair with his stringers, causing him to complain. The bee then flew off to begin his training along with the rest of the Pokemon. It was then when Ash noticed how noticed Misty was whenever she caught eye of the Poison Bee Pokemon. "Misty, are you okay? You seem a little out of it or even scared."

"Me, scared. Puh-lease. I'm f-fine...I just have a complete out of...normal fear of b-bug types," the girl chuckled nervously as she revealed her enotomophobia to the before her. She then shivered a little as she caught sight of Beedrill once more. She instantly decided to come up with an excuse to leave the group and especially the scary bug/poison dual type. "I-I'm gonna go fish, see you later."

She bolted off quicker then Ash could react to what she said. "Okay then," Her muttered with a blank face as he watched the direction she ran in. He shook his head and went to help out with his Pokemon. After helping Pikachu master Iron Tail, which was quite fast. It was quite a surprise to the boy how quickly his Pikachu picked the move up, but he figured it was because of how quick the electric mouse's father was at learning new moves. He could also tell that Poliwhirl and Beedrill has managed their Bubble Beam and Giga Drain respectively.

He grinned. "Good work, te-," suddenly a loud scream ripped through the skies, shocking the boy and his Pokemon team. It had cut his speech after all and it was very loud. Ash's ears instantly recognized the sound of Misty's due to her screaming the day before, had the girl encountered another bug type? But that wouldn't seem right as she said she was going fishing and the girl loved water types. But, the scream nevertheless worried the boy so he instantly said to his Pokemon team, as he started up in a sprint. "Come on!"

Followed closely by his Pokemon, he followed the direction he was watched the girl run in. He eventually found her, heavily shaking as she stared at the thing before her in the water. The 'thing' was a large Gyarados in the water before her. The water/flying seemed very angry with the girl or something and that was concerning as it could potentially easily kill the water type trainer if it saw it as a fitting punishment for whatever the orange-haired girl had done. "Misty!" he yelled, running in front of her, his arms stretched protectively. The girl looked up, fear in her eyes. "I'll handle this, just stay there!"

He looked at Pikachu, knowing about the four times type advantage that electric moves had over the water/flying dual type. He was very quick to react, knowing the Pikachu would now listen to his battle commands as they had formed a bond at last. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt it now!"

"Pika," nodded Pikachu, bolting forward. His electric sac glowing brightly with electricity, he knew the accuracy and he knew that this move was perfected. The Thunderbolt ripped through the skies and instantly onto the Gyarados, who instantly was weakened. Somehow, it still stood and bit the Pikachu with a powerful Ice Fang that luckily didn't freeze. Pikachu choose to act on his own, knowing that what his new master would want. He used Thunder Shock to remove his foe's remaining health.

The Gyarados snarled, as it weakly looked up at them. What happened next shocked Ash. " _Trainer, you and your Pikachu are very strong,_ " he could hear the Gyarados' feminine voice in his head, causing him to near freak out. He didn't because he didn't want to concern Misty, who was still hyperventilating due to appearance of Beedrill and Gyarados being around. " _I only attacked your friend because she almost caught one of my hatch-lings. I was protecting my children, so don't blame me. But, seeing your power has made me consider you as something special,_ " she then suddenly cried out and a small, golden Magikarp appeared next to her. It was much smaller then the average Magikarp, plus the fact it was shiny, made it rather unique. " _This is my youngest and he's the runt, plus I'm concerned that his shiny coat would cause him to be easily hunted in the future. So, trainer, would you capture my son and raise him so that he can protect himself for me. I have 5 other babies to raise and I can't always protect him._ "

Ash was shocked, a Magikarp could grow into a Gyarados if he trained it. He would be very strong with a Gyarados on his team, especially since it would be an amazing sight as a red Gyarados. He generally doing this, he pulled a smile and nodded. He didn't want to speak aloud as presently he wasn't sure about this new ability to seemingly be able to talk to Pokemon, when were his own gonna start doing it. He looked at the Magikarp, pulling a poke ball out of his bag. He threw it gently and instantly captured the Magikarp.

The mother Gyarados smiled thankfully. " _Thank you, trainer. I bid you adieu,_ " she turned and fell back into the water with a splash that covered the land. Ash sighed a little as he shook the water off him but he knew that he had other priorities at the moment other then figuring out why he was able to understand the Pokemon, even though it was a confusing situation.

He turned to Misty, seeing then she was still hyperventilating whilst staring at Beedrill. He sighed, remembering the girl's enotomophobia. "Sorry, buddy," he said as he recalled the Poison Bee Pokemon and gently hugged the girl. "Calm down...," he ran his figure through her orange hair, trying to soothe her. "Do you happen to also be scared of Gyarados?"

Misty sighed, breathing better. "It was because of an event when I w-was just a baby...my sisters had taken me to the beach, my p-parents were fighting apparently and they didn't want me c-crying or something. B-but, I crawled into a Gyarados' mouth...," she breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep calm, as Ash continued to brush the girl's hair with his fingers. She forced herself to continue her recount, in a now quiet voice. "My sisters said I could have been eaten, but the Gyarados spat me out instead. B-but the event traumatized me, even though I can no longer c-clearly remember it..."

"I see...well, that Gyarados is gone now and you'll be use to my Magikarp by the time he evolves. Plus, it'll keep him away from you even if your still scared." said Ash, glad that she wasn't hyperventilating anymore and at least calm enough to talk to him. He knew that the girl needed a break and instantly poke again, a bright smile illuminating his face. "Lets get back to the Pokemon Center and rest up, I'm sure you can't wait to see Brock during my battle."

The girl nodded, the finest of blushes on her cheeks. She pulled herself up. Ash smiled and began to walk, but was stood by Misty resting on his back. She snuggled into him as she whispered in a very glad tone of voice. "Thank you for saving me, twice now...," she smiled up at him before saying. "I may have only known you for a day, but I already see you as my best friend, Ash. Your brave, confident and amazing with Pokemon!"

"Your welcome, Misty. Now lets get going!" Ash grinned, taking her hand. She nodded, a couple of tears in her eyes. She was glad that he was her friend now, her first friend besides her sisters and Pokemon. The boy then giggled as they walked towards Pewter. "But I'm not all that great, not until I get all 8 gym battles and beat the Pokemon League!"

* * *

Did you enjoy the twist with Ash's capture, he'll still obtain a Gyarados but by raising a weak, shiny Magikarp. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. See you next chapter for a rocky battle!

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny) - i.e. I can't believe I made this ever for 2 chapters.

Pikachu (Male)

Beedrill (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)


	5. Rocky Battle

Okay, chapter 5. This is obviously the gym battle with Brock, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Misty and Ash stood before the gym. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and Misty was carrying her baby Azurill in her arms. Ash was prepared for his gym battle, he planned to get through the gym and then begin to train his Magikarp into a Gyarados. Misty, on the other hand, was nervous about meeting her crush after so long. Ash grinned and pushed the door open. "Lets begin this battle then."

He held his first poke ball in hand, as he walked up to the stage. Misty, meanwhile, went up to the balcony after having a short look at Brock and blushing gently. Ash was now facing a brown haired man with his eyes shut, though oddly he could still see what was happening around him as he cried out. "Are you my next challenger? If you think your Pikachu can win against my Rock/Ground types, you got another thing coming to you."

"Oh, I know I'll win." Ash countered as he called out his Beedrill. "Okay, boy. I want you to get rid of the Geodude, if you can't handle the Onix, that's fine. Pikachu will finish it off for you," the Beedrill nodded and got himself into battle stance, awaiting the appearance of his opponent and for his trainer's first call.

Brock stared at the Beedrill, knowing that the bug/poison type was weak to rock type Pokemon. What was this boy thinking by sending it out? He shook his head and called out his Geodude, the Rock Pokemon staring coldly at the opponent. "This will be a 2 Pokemon each, make your choices carefully," He was then quick to call out his first move. "Tackle it! See what it does before you harm it properly."

Ash grinned a little at this, he had been given the chance to activate what he needed to win the battle before him without using Poliwhirl preferably. He looked at the Poison Bee Pokemon in front of him and called out. "Lets put that hidden ability of yours to good measure, Beedrill. Focus Energy and then dodge Geodude's tackle. Activate Sniper without giving it the chance to hurt you!"

Beedrill glowed brightly as he increased his critical hit chance for the rest of the battle. He then darted up towards the ceiling of the gym and buzzed his wings to dodge the floating ball of rock with arms from tackling him. Ash then called out his next objective, to knock out of the Geodude hopefully. "Okay, now use Giga Drain. Be careful as it may have Sturdy!"

Beedrill nodded, before begin to suck Geodude's energy away from it. But, Ash was correct about the ability as it didn't faint instantly. It caused him to grumble as he wasn't able to knock the Pokemon out as quickly as he liked and he knew that this gave Brock then chance to call out. "Geodude, Rock Throw! Do it until you hit it if it dodges your moves!"

Geodude picked up a clump of rock from the battle field and threw it straight at the flying wasp before it was given chance to dodge. Being super effective, it caused the Pokemon to instantly be knocked out. Ash grimaced, he had expected that already. He looked at the electric mouse on his shoulder as he recalled the Poison Bee Pokemon. He then glanced at Poliwhirl's ball, Poliwhirl would make the match really easy and he didn't want to be like that. He wanted to know that his Pokemon could beat their type weaknesses. "Pikachu, get out there and use Iron Tail."

Pikachu somersaulted off Ash's shoulder, lighting his tail up and making it like metal. He twisted around and came landing straight on Geodude's head with his tail, the Pokemon was knocked out due to being at such low health anyway. Brock was quite surprised, but he sent out his Onix anyway. "You think your Pikachu can stand up against my Onix."

"Yes, I do. IRON TAIL, again!" Ash yelled to his Pikachu, not caring about type disadvantages at the moment. He wanted his Pikachu to prove that he could win without needing to care about whether or not it's type was good.

Pikachu grinned and did the same trick of somersaulting onto the Onix with his tail like iron. It knocked the Pokemon back quite a bit due to the super effectiveness of the move but didn't knock it out completely. This gave Onix the chance to get Pikachu in a bind under it's trainer's orders. Pikachu groaned as he was squashed by the Rock Snake's sturdy body.

"Pikachu. Use Wish, quickly. Then use Double Team so get out of it's binding whilst it's confused," Ash yelled, knowing that the Mouse Pokemon would be in trouble and he'd have to heal them up and have to go for another battle later on, something he didn't want to have to do as he had prepared his Pokemon a lot for this first battle and he didn't plan on losing.

Pikachu nodded, setting up the ability to gain health back soon. A could appeared in the sky and it was progressing down to the yellow mouse over time. He then duplicated himself over and over. The Onix's eyes widen as he looked at all the Pikachu, he's grip fading. This allowed Pikachu to grin as it's health was replenished. "Iron tail, once more. Pikachu!"

"Pika-" nodded Pikachu, hoping into the air and then soaring down on his opponent with a metal-like tail. "CHUU!" The move landed squarely on the Onix's head, which caused the thing to faint as he couldn't survive the second attack made at it. Pikachu slumped down on the battle field after somersaulting back onto his feet, he was exhausted and rightfully so. Ash smiled, going to pick the Pokemon up whilst Brock recalled his Onix.

"You thought well, trainer. I was generally surprised by your Beedrill's Giga Drain and ability. Plus your Pikachu's Iron Tail gave me a bit of a fright the first time round as I thought the battle would end quicker then it did. Thus, as proof of your battle with me, I want to give you this." He handed the boy a badge in the shape of a gray octagon. "It's the Boulder Badge, it'll allow you to be able to use Pokemon that are much stronger then the ones you have presently."

"Thank you, Brock." said Ash, holding the badge in his hand proudly. He grinned before pinning it to the inside of his jacket. "I'm glad that I have you quick the surprise with my battle tactics. I want my Pokemon to be able to stand against their weaknesses. I know what I want to do with my future and I'll aim to get that regardless of the method of achieving it."

"Yeah, I can understand the wish to fulfill your dreams. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder, but I can't leave my family without knowledge that they'll be okay on their own. My mother and father would have trouble with my 9 siblings."

"Hmm, I'm sure they'll be able to handle it. They must have been used to it already for you to be of this age," Ash replied with a smile. "I'm sure that if you ask them, you will be able to go out and do your dream."

"Maybe your correct," Brock said, managing to smile.

Misty had walked down from the balcony and hugged Ash from behind. "Your amazing, Ash. You managed to win, with Pokemon that have disadvantages," she then saw Brock and began to blush, pulling herself off Ash and walked back, nervously shuffling. "Um...hi, Brock..."

Brock smiled, not noticing the girl's embarrassment. "Hey there, Misty. It's been a while since we last saw each other, how are your sisters?"

' _He cares more about my sisters...typical Brock behavior..._ ' she thought sadly; before she spoke out loud, trying not to act distressed over knowing that her crush would never see her as attractive or beautiful. "Their fine and well, looking after the Cerulean Gym for me in their...own...little...way...," her voice dipping over into a bit of a stutter towards the end, which she hoped wasn't noticed.

"Are you okay, Misty?" Brock asked, confused. He then smiled, saying in a kind voice as he obviously assumed that she was stuttering over what she said. "I'm sure that they are doing their best to battle in your place."

' _Shit..._ ' groaned Misty in her thoughts. ' _He thinks I'm stuttering because I'm annoyed with my sisters...,_ ' she began to laugh out loud, trying to disguise her annoyance and crush. "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't be worried."

She then saw how Ash was staring at her and shaking his head. "You should-," she smacked his head sharply to shut him up before he could continue. He jumped up, holding his head. He growled and yelled at the orange haired girl. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You better stay quiet..." she whispered. "I won't to reveal it myself, not having you do it for me. We may be best friends, Ash, but let me do this myself."

Brock looked between the door, confused. "I guess I'll let you two go so you can figure out a conclusion over what your arguing about." He walked out of the gym so he could go heal his Pokemon.

"That's your fault, Misty. You scared your own crush off," Ash said, grinning. Misty grumbled, walking out of the room without a word. She didn't want to give the boy the satisfaction of teasing her. This left Ash alone, he looked down at Pikachu who shrugged. "Lets go heal you and Beedrill up, let her cool off before we go talk to her again."

" _You're right, Ash._ " Pikachu replied with telepathy. " _You can get to chat with Serena then once you got us healed at the Pokemon Center, I know you want to see her again._ "

Ash groaned, still not understanding how he could understand the Pokemon. "This is gonna freak me out...," his mind then clicked onto the second part and he began to blush. "I d-don't...," when he saw Pikachu's bored and unbelieving stare, he sighed and nodded. "Fine, I do. You happy? I can't wait for her to come here in a couple of weeks...she'll be amazing to go on a journey with..."

" _Lets go talk to her then, Ash._ " Pikachu sighed with a grin on his face. Ash nodded and the two left the gym to get to the Pokemon Center as quickly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kalos. Serena was sitting in her room, writing in her diary about Ash. She was also drawing cute little love hearts, as she thought of her crush. She then heard a voice from outside her room. "Serena, honey. Can you come downstairs? The professor has a surprise for you," it was her mother, which caused Serena to listen until she heard footsteps going downstairs.

"Professor Sycamore has a surprise for me? I wonder what it is," the blonde said with confusion. She opened her door and walked downstairs to find out what the surprise was about. She saw the black haired man standing in the kitchen near her mother.

She must have looked very confused as the man chuckled. "I'm sure your very confused as to why your mother called you down here," Serena nodded slowly, unsure of where this was heading. "You remember when I said that you would be able to start your journey until roughly a month after your birthday."

Serena nodded, confused. "Yea...it made me a bit upset that I may have a wait longer then what I had thought before I saw Ashy again..."

"Well, the shipment of Pokemon that I had requested were able to make it on time. Thus, you can have your starter now as your birthday was yesterday. You can officially be a trainer from this moment and travel to Kanto to be with that boy." He showed 3 Poke balls to the girl before calling out the Kalos starters before her. "You can choose one of these three as you already know."

"I already know which one I want, Professor," Serena smiled as she picked up the Fennekin that sat before her. "I choose Fennekin, I've wanted Fennekin ever since I saw the advert about the three of them."

"That's a good choice. This particular Fennekin is a little girl, she was one of a litter that a breeder bred to know some egg moves so you may get a surprise by her move-set when you take her with you." He smiled, before giving the girl a Pokedex. "Here's your Pokedex, use it to get to Kanto. Be sure to call when you get there, as your transfer system is set to my lab."

"Okay, Professor." Serena said with a smile, as she held Fennekin in her arms. "I will." She petted the Fennekin. "I'll also look after Fennekin to the best of my ability, so don't worry about that."

"Fenne!" Fennekin agreed, crying in her adorable little voice. She couldn't wait to travel with Serena as the girl seemed to be just as feminine as she was. "Fenne, fennekin."

Professor Sycamore smiled. "Do yourself and your mother proud, Serena."

"I will!" Serena exclaimed happily as she thought in her head, petting her new fire-type starter. ' _Ash, I'll be joining you soon. Wait for me, okay?_ '

* * *

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Beedrill (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)


	6. A Twist of Events

Okay, hey minna. Here's chapter 6 and I will have a bit of a surprise towards the end of this chapter, though it won't be completely revealed for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Ash grinned. He was been told that Serena was coming over and should be there the next day, he picked up Pikachu and hugged him like a dork. Pikachu groaned out his name as he glared at his trainer, he summoned a bolt of electricity to get the boy to let him go. It wasn't painful for the boy, as he had gotten used to it as the electric rodent constantly electrocuted him. "Sorry, Pikachu. I just can't wait for Serena to get here."

" _I can understand that, Ash. But don't snuggle me too harshly,_ " Pikachu groaned in telepathy, before hopping out of the boy's hands and back on to the bed. " _But we need to get downstairs and head to so we can get to Cerulean, so you and Misty can battle._ "

"Oh right...," muttered Ash, the thought coming to mind. He then said in a happy voice, knowing how to make Pikachu forgive him. "Lets get going then, I want to eat breakfast before we head out. I will give you some ketchup."

" _KETCHUP!_ " Pikachu yelled as he ran out of the room, faster then his lightning could travel. Ash chuckled and followed the Electric type. They walked downstairs into the main part of the Pokemon Center, he then saw Misty and Brock at the nearest table. This caused him to tilt his head a bit as he walked over. He gave Pikachu the ketchup bottle as he sat down next to Misty.

Brock must have seen the confused look on Ash's face as he spoke up. "I was able to talk to my father and mother last night, and was granted permission to go on a Pokemon journey with Onix and Geodude. So, I was asking Misty if I can travel with you and her. You seem interesting and I'm sure that you'll make my journey to become a Pokemon breeder quite amusing."

Misty blushed after he finished talking, her mind seeming to be on something else likely related to her crush on the brown haired boy that sat opposite them. Ash spoke after noticing this, but didn't question that. He instead chose to tease the girl for her crush. "Of course you can come with us. I don't mind and I'm sure Misty will love it."

Misty glared at him, before saying with a sigh and a blush on her face. "Considering this moron is gonna reveal it regardless...Brock, come outside with me. I want to chat with you," she got up and walked towards the door. The brown haired boy blinked confused, but got up and followed the orange haired girl. The two then walking together out of the Pokemon Center, leaving Ash and Pikachu behind.

"About time she chose to confess her feelings, she's been in love with a year. She's adorable, will definitely make a good girlfriend for Brock," chuckled Ash, he really did enjoy the ginger's reactions to everything. She was always so temperamental, but also caring as she was a great mother figure to her Azurill. He grinned a little, with a kind smile.

" _Says the one, who won't confess his own feelings to the girl he loves,_ " laughed Pikachu as he lapped up his ketchup with his tongue. The Pokemon seemed to have this strange addiction to the stuff and constantly wanted it for breakfast. It was almost adorable to watch him as he tried to telepathically talk whilst lapping the red substance into his mouth.

"Oy, I'm just waiting for her to get here. I can't wait until tomorrow, it's been so long since I last saw her in person." Ash grinned back, he didn't really care that Pikachu was teasing him, it didn't bother him really.

" _I know, Poliwhirl told me all about her. Apparently, she's too fashionable and girly for my tastes. I prefer to rough it and do battle, ever since you taught me about how strong I can be. I can't believe that I beat that stupid Rock Snake, it was so weak!_ "

"Poliwhirl did, huh? That reminds me," he pick up Poliwhirl's ball and sent her out. He then clicked on the rest of Pikachu's sentence and said. "Don't let Brock hear you say that...but then again, I'm the only one who can understand you, I think," he then turned to Poliwhirl and said. "Girl, I need you to do something for me. Take Magikarp out," he handed the poke ball to the Pokemon. "And help me raise him, he needs a lot of training and since you're also a water type, it makes sense for you to try."

" _Okay, Ash. I'll do what you ask. He's the baby of the family at the moment after all, me and Pikachu are in our second stages and Beedrill's in his final. So it makes sense that the first stage is the baby, who needs to be trained,_ " Poliwhirl said, she carried the ball. " _I'll be at the lake where you caught him if you come looking for me or just get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to give me a sign._ "

"Okay," Ash said, with a grin. He watched the Pokemon he had the longest leave the building just as Brock and Misty entered. They both looked confused by the sudden appearance of Ash's Poliwhirl and looked at him surprised. "I sent her out to train my Magikarp as their both water types, I thought it be reasonable," he then grinned at them. "So, what did Misty tell you, Brock?"

Brock blushed a little, though Misty was in a much worse state with the fact she looked like a tomato. "W-well, she told me t-that she h-had a crush on me." Brock stuttered a little. "And to be truthful, to counteract her fears, I actually found her attractive. She's not a usual type, but she's beautiful in her own right and I guess that you could say I like her as well."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Just no lovey-dovey stuff until I confess to my own crush, okay?" Ash responded, a small grin on his face. He really couldn't wait until tomorrow when he finally saw Serena. He knew that Misty would know what he was talking about and had already braced himself for potential teasing or questioning over the revelation that he actually planned on confessing.

Misty's blush seem to leave a little when he said that. "So your actually planning on telling her? Well, if that's the case, I'll only be 'lovey-dovey' as you put it when your not around," once he nodded, she continued with a confused, yet smiling face. "So when she getting here, anyway? You only said a 'couple of weeks' which isn't a date after all."

"Well, turns out that the starters came in on time when they were expected to be late, so she's actually now got her starter and is on the plane to Kanto right now, but it'll take until tomorrow before she arrives as Kalos is super far away."

"Who is your crush, Ash?" said Brock, understandable confusion written on his face despite his closed eyes.

"Her name is Serena Yvonne, and she's a adorable girl from the Kalos region. We met in our childhood 4 years ago, the same day I got my Poliwhirl. We have been close either since, seeing her every time she managed to come to Kanto for a visit or for another Summer Camp like the one we met at."

"Sounds like you two had fun if it caused you to have a crush on her," Brock smiled. His new girlfriend sharing in the opinion, though she was much more inclined to tease the boy as it was in her nature.

But their chat was cut short by a voice from behind them. "Is one of your 3 Ash Ketchum?" The group turned to see a man of roughly 30 or so with carmine colored hair and brown eyes, he was holding a incubator that processed an egg inside. The egg was mostly blue, but had white markings. At the base, it had like a oval shape and there was a spot in the center, at the top was a pair of feathery like patterns.

"That's me?" Ash said, questioning.

"Here, this is for you. I can't give you my reasoning, but something tells me that this belongs to you. Take good care of it and don't put my efforts to waste."

"Um, sure," the boy muttered as the egg was passed to him. He looked at it with confusion. This was gonna be his next Pokemon, but what was in it and why was the man willing to give it to him in the first place. "Thank you...for the egg..."

The man nodded and walked away, silently in contrast to how he arrived. Ash was quite surprised but looked down at the egg with wonder. "This is gonna be fun, mom never trusted me with a Pokemon egg before..."

Misty chuckled, though it was filled with kindness. "It'll be easy, Ash. Believe me, I'm already a mother to my Azurill, you'll make a great daddy to whatever Pokemon resides in there."

"If you say so..."

* * *

On the plane to Kanto, Serena was smiling happily. She had Fennekin on her lap, the fennec fox like Pokemon chewing on a twig adorably. But, she also had a Pokemon next to her on the seat. It was a Pancham, that was wearing glasses on the top of his head. Serena had found it outside of the airport and apparently it had been abandoned for days, so she asked whether it wanted to come with her or not. It chose to with a quite relieved smile.

"We'll soon be in Kanto, Fennekin, Pancham. I'll get to see Ash again and you'll get to play with his Pokemon, can't you wait?" Serena said as she looked out of the window at the sunset. "It'll be late night at Kanto when we arrive, so we'll sleep there. Time difference is gonna be fun to deal with, I can't believe sometimes that Kanto is 5 hours behind us."

"Pancham,""Fennekin," the two Pokemon cheered in agreement, they two couldn't wait for their new lives in the Kanto region even though they were both Kalos native Pokemon. Serena smiled at her Pokemon's enthusiasm and closed her eyes, chuckling a little. She really couldn't wait to get to Kanto, see Ash again and in turn confess her feelings to the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lab; a young figure awoke in a large version of a test tube, it's blue eyes opening into a small oval. Confusion filled it's eyes as it looked around, unsure of where it was or why it was in a liquid-filled tank like it was some sort of test subject. It's pink haired rested behind it, with a swishing tail move around to get used to it surroundings, twitching ears listening for noises. "Myu..." it whimpered in a selectively female voice before falling unconscious once more.

* * *

Okay, first off. The egg, votes will choose whether it hatches shiny or not. That's for you to decide. Second off, like I said, the last scene is meant to be quite mysterious so don't go questioning what I mean by it, it'll be revealed soon.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Beedrill (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Egg

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)

Pancham (Male)


	7. Encounters

Hi Hi. Okay, we're gonna begin this chapter. This one will be taking place in the afternoon after the previous one, so Serena hasn't join yet. Wait for that one, you lot. Let before, she still will appear at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Walking through Route 3 was rather relaxing, Ash had trained Magikarp until he learnt Bounce and Tackle, which allowed the shiny fish to at least be able to attack whilst still in this form. He planned to evolve Magikarp during a later gym match, possibly Misty but also likely to be Lt Surge's battle. He was carrying the incubator for his new egg, smiling as he walked side-by-side with Misty and Brock.

He suddenly glanced down and realized that the egg was glowing brightly, rather unnaturally, and it kept shaking. Pikachu looked shocked as well, before yelling in a telepathic tongue. " _Take the egg out, the baby's almost here!"_

Ash did just take, removing the egg from the incubator. He placed it gently on the floor and watched as it shook and shaked more and more. It eventually cracked straight down the middle, and split apart. Light shined even brighter as a bright blue serpent-like creature slither it's way out of it's broken egg. It squealed out in joy as it ran over to Ash and seemed to attempt to 'hug' him by wrapping itself around him. "Um, hello there."

" _Daddy!_ " the new baby cried out in her feminine tone, as she continued to wrap herself around him. She seemed very eager to be with him, but then again most babies imprint on the first thing they see. Ash chuckled a little and pulled his pokedex out. He pointed it's light at the Pokemon and waited for Dexter to analyse it for him.

 **Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. After a 10-hour struggle, a fisherman was able to pull one up and confirm its existence. This Dratini is female and she knows the moves Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Rest and Sleep Talk. It also has the egg moves Dragon Dance, Dragon Breathe, Dragon Rush and Iron Tail.**

"That's quite a good selection of moves there, Dratini. You'll make quite a amazing Pokemon when your old enough to battle." Ash grinned, it was already planning on how he could use his new Pokemon but was also willing to wait until he knew that Dratini could defend herself. He gently tapped the Dragon Pokemon on the end with his poke ball and caught her instantly with a click. "I got a DRATINI!" he yelled, soon joined by a chorus of "Pika!" and "Poli!" from the two walking Pokemon.

Misty chuckled at his reaction, as she clung tight to her Azurill. "You're always so bright, Ash. It's like you are on fire or something, did you always have this bright outlook on life?"

Ash knew where her question had came from, due to the girl's history not being a greatest; if anyone thought that almost being eaten by a Gyarados, having your parents divorce and leaving you to look after a gym with 3 under aged siblings was great, Arceus be with them. "Mostly, my mother taught me to always look up in life and father would watch me every day and night as I achieve the best that I can do," he grinned, before seeing a meadow coming up. "Perfect place for me and the gang to train. Maybe even befriend some wild Pokemon whilst we out here."

Misty grinned, giggling a little. "Yeah, I kinda want to prepare myself for our battle. You only got 1 type disadvantage, so what else are you planning on using in your battle?"

"Like I'm gonna tell the gym leader I'm battling against," Ash countered, grinning. "Besides, do you really want to know that I'm planning on using Beedrill in the battle and gonna be training him now."

Misty grimaced, her giggles fading away. She certainly wasn't prepared to battle against her fear, she really didn't like how her best friend had a bug type in the first place. Especially the one that could have killed her if Ash wasn't around. The boy didn't seem to noticed and called all 5 of his Pokemon out. "Okay, everyone. It's time for another training session, got that?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, before going off in Pokemon gibberish that Ash half-understood. He then continued out, looking at each one. "Okay, Poliwhirl. I want you to see if you can master the Ice Beam attack that you learnt recently," once his starter nodded, he continued. "Pikachu, I want you to first off master your Wish attack as it's a little unreliable at the moment. Then once your finished, I want you to learn Hidden Power so we can see the type that you can learn. Beedrill, I want you to try and learn Poison Jab. Don't worry about mastering it yet, as it'll be a new move. Just learn it. Magikarp, just attempt to master your Bounce since your not able to learn new moves until we evolve you. I'm gonna be working directly with Dratini as she's the baby, so guys I expect you to be training, no slacking off!"

Everyone nodded in unison and went off to do their own things, with the exception of Dratini. The baby Dragon slithered up to Ash and nudged him, before asking him in Poke-speech. " _What awout me, daddy?_ " she was quick to be curious.

Ash giggled a little. "Lets get you mastering your moves. I want you to be a Rest/Sleep talker, so I'll need you to perfect these moves and be able to choose the move you'll use when your asleep. You okay with?"

" _Got cha, daddy. I wanna sweep anyway!_ " she giggled, before instantly trying to use Rest but it failing due to her 'full health'. " _Awhh..._ "

"It's okay, sweetie. You just need to lose a bit of that 'health'," Ash smiled, before he gently patted her head. "I don't want to really hurt you, but for the sake of mastering your moves. Misty, come here."

Misty blinked and came over, Ash then explained his plan. "I want you to get Azurill to use Water Gun, as the move is so low in power that it won't hurt Dratini that much." The girl nodded and ordered Azurill to do that. This gave Dratini the energy drop she needed, she then instantly used Rest and fell to sleep. A green light wrapped around her as she regained health.

The Pokemon, in her unconscious state, instantly used Sleep Talk and the move chosen was Iron Tail. The Pokemon's elongated blue tail let up silver and hit the ground with a huge crash. Ash smiled. "Good girl, Dratini. Looks like she's getting it, all we need to do is wait for her to awaken again. I don't expect her to quickly, due to the fact of her age."

This type of training continued for a few more hours. Everyone mastered the moves asked for and the moves were learnt and half-mastered in the very least. Pikachu's Hidden Power was revealed be quite the interesting type, of a Ice Type. Ash smiled. "Okay, team. We're good to go."

Suddenly, a small Pokemon appeared out of the grass. It was as small as Poliwhirl was a Poliwag, but it was a blue weed like Pokemon. "Oddish...," it walked up to Ash and snuggled against him. He looked quite surprised, but giggled a little. "Odd! Oddish!" she said in Poke-language that Ash heard as " _Are you a trainer? Do you know a shiny Poliwag that went missing 4 years ago, I miss her..._ "

"A shiny Poliwag..?" Ash said, knowingly. He looked at Poliwhirl and smiled. "Yeah, she's my Poliwhirl. She evolved since then and became my starter Pokemon, sorry for catching your friend though. Hey, considering you seem to like me, want to join my Pokemon team so you can be with Poliwhirl again?" Oddish's reaction was instantly a nod. This made Ash grin as he gently caught the Pokemon. He then let her back out and scanned her with Dexter.

 **Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. Oddish searches for the fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokemon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees. This Oddish is female and knows the moves Absorb, Growth, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Mega Drain. She also has the egg moves Synthesis, Ingrain and Razor Leaf.**

"You're quite good, just need to refine that move set and have you evolve soon. I know that both you and Poliwhirl have a branched evolution line and I have already planned for Poliwhirl's evolution to be based on what she wants to evolve into, so it'll be the same for you between your evolution tree." Ash grinned, patting the little Oddish's head.

"Good work, Ash. You caught 2 new Pokemon today," Misty said with a smile. Though it quickly turned upside down. "But you acted a little off before you caught her, you seemed to know what she was saying. In fact, you been acting like you known since the issue with Gyarados."

"Ohh, I was hoping that you wouldn't notice...You see since I caught Magikarp, I've somehow been able to understand what Pokemon are saying through a version of telepathy. I could never do it prior and I'm not sure why I can now, besides my heritage through my father's line..." he clicked onto something and shook his head. "I probably can...you see, I'm a descendant to Aaron, who was a Aura Guardian. Aura allowed him to understand Pokemon...but I never got behind it, I never believed that my family line could obtain it and no one prior had."

"Aura?" Brock questioned, with a nod of agreement from his girlfriend. The two took a shared glance, he then turned back to Ash. "I understand, Ash. Even though I'm not sure about the whole concept of aura, if you can understand your Pokemon then that's fine with me. Just don't use it to cheat during battles."

"I can't speak via my mind yet, Brock. So that won't be happening for a while," the raven haired boy grinned, as he picked Oddish up. "Besides I don't want to cheat when I have such good Pokemon by my side."

"Guess that's understandable," Misty chuckled as she rubbed Azurill's head. "It makes me unable to wait sometimes, knowing that Azurill can evolve into a strong water/fairy type like Azumarill. But I also love her the way she is, so I'm not complaining," she got a happy 'azu' as the Pokemon fell to sleep in her arms. "Looks like Azurill's sleepy and I can see Dratini isn't faring much better, despite using Rest so many times."

"Lets go stop at the nearby Pokemon Center that's at the foot of Mt Moon," said Brock, pointing at the red roof that was roughly 200 meters away. The group walked over to it, healed up and rented some rooms out. Ash sat at the window of his rented room, looking at the sunset. He smiled and tossed into his bed before falling to sleep.

* * *

Okay, I know that Oddish cannot be found on Route 3 but considering Ash already has 2 water types, I knew he needed a grass type. Though, she won't be evolving into her final form for some time yet, so she will evolve into Gloom soon. Oh and don't ask about fire types, that's actually sorted and slightly hinted towards in the first chapter if anyone remembers. I have 11 Pokemon planned, this includes already revealed and caught so technically 5. This is for Kanto Region only and only 2 of these Pokemon are from non-Kanto origins. I want 15 Pokemon for this region at the very least, so I'm gonna have 4 polls for the missing ones, which will appear every now and again. Here's the first so choose between these two for who you want more.

You have until Sunday to vote, please do.  
-NidoranF  
-NidoranM

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Beedrill (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Dratini (Female)

Oddish (Female)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)

Pancham (Male)


	8. Reunions

Hi, minna. Okay, I managed to only get 2 vote so that version will be in the story despite the long wait (Which I'm sorry about). I had personally wanted Nidoran M so since I'm the writer, I should get deciding vote so that will be it. Oh and lastly, the choice of Pokemon to go back depends on who requires the least focus at the time. Only Pikachu and Poliwhirl have no chance of going back to Oak, as they are typically Ash's starters in different terms.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was waiting outside of the Pokemon center with Pikachu and Poliwhirl. He looked down Route 3, waiting for a easily recognizable blonde hair to come with a Fennekin at her feet. He eventually saw that adorable honey blonde hair as Serena ran up to him and instantly hugged her crush. "Hi, Ashy. I been waiting so long to join you!"

"It's not been that long, 'Rena," Ash giggled, as he pulled himself away from the girl reluctantly. But he then continued to talk, in a slight teasing manner. "It's only been a couple of days since I started on my journey."

"Thank you, captain obvious. But it's not my fault that it's been a year since I last saw you and Poliwhirl," said the girl, pouting a little. She knelt down and grinned at Poliwhirl. "You won't tease me like your trainer, will you, Poli?"

"Poliwhirl..." the water type chuckled, which Ash managed to translate mentally as "Sure..." but he didn't say it out loud. The Pokemon looked up at the girl and simply smiled, before noticing the red dress and hat that the blonde was wearing. She brightened up more and snuggled into her, loving the clothes. "Poli! Poliwhirl!" she cried out, with glee.

"You like my outfit, Poli?" Serena giggled as she gently patted the Tadpole Pokemon's head. "I'll make you some clothes soon, don't you worry?" the water type jumped up joyfully, causing both of the children to giggle. Serena then looked up at Ash. "Can I see your team, you've only shown me Poliwhirl and Pikachu beforehand," her eyes seemed to sparkle when she said that.

"Okay," he grabbed the other 4 poke balls from his belt and threw them up in the air, the balls popped open to reveal his other 4 Pokemon. He then caught the poke balls and clipped them back on his belt with Pikachu's and Poliwhirl's balls. "Here we go, in order of how I got them: My Beedrill, Magikarp, Dratini and the newcomer Oddish."

Serena knelt down so she was low enough for the 3 smaller Pokemon to see her, she then spoke in a soft and cute voice. "Wow, your all so adorable. Ash must be lucky to have you, especially considering Magi's a shiny and Tini's well obviously very rare," she then turned towards Oddish and Beedrill. "Oddy is also adorable and Bee looks so cool!"

"I beg to differ...," muttered a voice from the distance, the two turned to see Misty shivering slightly at the sight of the Poison Bee Pokemon. "Ash, can you please put it away..."

"Sorry, Misty. I didn't realized you'd be coming out so early," he recalled the fully evolved bug/poison type, which caused Misty to sigh with relief. "I might as well introduce you two. 'Rena, this is Misty, my traveling companion and the water-type Kantonese Gym Leader. She's in love with my other companion, Brock, the rock-type gym leader."

Serena nodded sweetly, as she held her hand out to shake Misty's. Misty grinned and looked at Ash, who seemed to know what the grin meant instantly. "So this is the girl you've been talking about so much, well you're right about her being adorable," she teased as she took Serena's hand, the honey blonde looking rightfully confused at the statement.

"Ashy, you've been calling me 'adorable' recently?" she said, turning back to the raven haired boy, who blushed brightly. She had a quite adorable confused face, which caused the boy to chuckle nervously at the sight of it and also because he didn't know what else to do. Serena took that as it meaning that Misty was correct. "So you have been, but why?"

"W-well..." he blushed brightly, continuing the nervous chuckle. He decided that he needed to reveal it, before Misty beat him to it. "I-I...have s-something to t-tell you, 'Rena..."

Misty knew from the first second what he wanted to say, so made an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna go wake Brock up and help him prepare breakfast," she then ran off back into the Pokemon Center, without another word spoken. This left the other two 10 year olds on the their own.

Ash silently thanked the girl and looked directly at Serena, getting caught up in her gorgeous blue eyes. Slowly, he spoke out. "'Rena...since we were kids, I always f-felt that you were adorable. You looked amazing with Pokemon and I loved your clothes. You just shown brightly in everything you did, and well...I guess it caused me to be super happy or something. I felt en glamoured by your appearance and I guess...," he paused and gently kissed the now blushing girl. He broke away and finished. "I fell in love with you..."

Serena's face was pure scarlet by this point, she was shocked that the boy felt like that and all the compliments that he had just dished out in front of her. She stuttered at first, before building her confidence. "I-I...well, yeah...I could say the same about you, Ashy. When you helped me that day, you looked so confident and brave. You seemed willing to help everyone and made amends, I just stay there until someone found me...and I'm g-glad that someone was you, Ash," she smiled, reaching up and putting her hands on his cheeks. "You protected me when I got hurt, even though it wasn't new to me. You made me want to stand up to my mom and say that I didn't want to be a Rhyhorn Racer. So, yeah, the feeling is mutual, Ash," she moved up onto her toes and kissed the boy, happily.

Misty and Brock watched from the entrance of the center, both with a smile of their faces. Misty spoke softly. "They're both adorable, but I'm glad they confessed to one another. They probably been holding back revealing this from one another for years."

"I agree," Brock said with a smile. "They look amazing together and I'm sure that they'll continue to love one another as time goes by. We still have a long journey ahead of us, Kanto's a big region after all and so far, we're not even at your home town yet."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to battling Ash for the first time at the gym. All I can hope though if the gym is still actually operating. I love my sisters, don't get me wrong, but they can be quite hopeless without me. They only have Seel, Goldeen and their Luvdiscs. None of them help with the gym battles much, me and Starmie have had to take the reigns since I turned 8, even though technically I didn't have a Pokemon licence until I turned 10. I was luck to even have Starmie, who was only a Staryu at the time," she sighed.

Brock nodded. "I'm gonna get a start on our breakfast, go and tell those two it's time to come over," with that said, he walked over to a giant pot of stew that was situated in the middle of the grass, over a small fire. He began to stir it, as Misty nodded.

Misty walked over to the Pokemon trainers. She then noticed something, a small Nidoran was at Ash's feet, and he was petting it. She blinked, it took her one second of looking away for him to finish the kiss and to find a new Pokemon. He must have been a magnet for new Pokemon to appear just like that. She smiled and came over to them. "Ash, where did you get this little one then?"

"Oh, he just came over to us at random whilst we were um, kissing and started to snuggle against my leg. I think he wants to go with us on the journey," Ash explained with a grin, as he rubbed the Nidoran's rabbit-like ears.

"It'd definitely seem that way," the girl giggled in response. She petted the Nidoran before looking back at Ash. "You're like a magnet for wild Pokemon, you'd probably still find them with a Repellent on," she then realized something and repeated her thoughts. "You'll be going over the limit though if you catch him...and you'll have to send the Pokemon back to where you got your starter from, via a Pokemon transfer system."

"I don't mind. I already figured that of all 6 of them, the one to send back would be Beedrill. He doesn't require any more training at the moment, and now that Nidoran and Dratini are here, they need more focus on he does." He gently caught the Nidoran, but his poke ball locked down and became unable to be opened again now that the user had gone over the limit. "I'll be back in a second, girls."

He ran into the Pokemon Center. About 10 minutes later, coming back out with Nidoran at his side. The Nidoran now had a adorable blue bow around his neck, which may seem girly but he was enjoying it. Ash walked over to Brock and the others, taking the bowl of stew. Brock looked at the bow-wearing Nidoran and asked. "Where did he get that bow, Ash?"

"Oh," said Ash, getting better Nidoran. "Whilst I was trading Beedrill, I discovered Nidoran looking at a bow that was on sell. He then told me that he was more feminine then masculine, yet still loved to battle. He just wants to look pretty doing so, so I brought it for him. I'm not gonna discriminate just cause he's male," he grinned, taking a mouthful of stew. After that, he grabbed his Pokedex and scanned Nidoran.

 **Nidoran , the Poison Point Pokemon. Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ear can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokemon's notice. It's species are all male and he knows the moves Peck, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Attack and Horn Attack. He also has the egg moves Sucker Punch, Poison Tail, Head Smash and Iron Tail.**

"3 Pokemon with Iron Tail?" Ash questioned, after the Pokedex finished listening the 4 eggs moves. "Well, it is a good steel Move. Head Smash is amazing and you have good coverage overall, Nidoran."

"Nido!" the Pokemon cried with happiness, glad that his trainer liked his move set. The new member was very happy to be a trainer's Pokemon, snuggling against the trainer. Suddenly, he's ears lifted up and he turned his face to look down the route. Coming up the route was a girl with brown hair and eyes, she was calling Ash's name and had a Ivysaur at her feet.

"Ash!" the girl, Ash instantly recognized as Leaf, called. She ran up to the group, before bending over and panting. She giggled, before looking up at Ash with a happy smile. "Finally, caught up with you. How did you managed to past me, I left earlier."

"Oh hello, Leaf. How have you and Ivysaur been?" Ash asked with a smile. He caught Serena waving to the brown haired girl out of the back of his eye as well as the confused expression on Misty and Brock's faces.

"We've been amazing. Beat the first gym," she showed the badge and smiled, whilst waving back at Serena. She looked directly at Ash, before saying with a aura of confidence. "I wanna have a battle to see how you and your Pokemon have been doing in terms of battling strength!"

"Sure, I wanna train up my new Nidoran anyway so now is the best time for it whilst battle you," Ash responded with the same smile that Leaf was showing him. He petted Nidoran, who was now sat at his feet. The Pokemon ran in front of his trainer and grinned with a happy expression and confidence reigning over him. "He's prepared to battle, I'm sure of it."

"Nidoran?" She smiled, looking at her 3 poke balls. She called out her first Pokemon, a Nidoran . It was gonna be interesting with the two Nidorans, though of different genders, going at one another like this. Leaf looked at her own Nidoran before calling out the first move, she was fast and yelled loudly. "Nido, lets show him what we can do. Double Kick!"

"Counter it with Horn Attack. Be sure to dodge first!" Ash yelled out to his own Nidoran knowing that if he didn't move, there could be potential trouble with the double hit move. The male Nidoran's horn glowed brightly as he jumped up to avoid Nido's incoming kick. He dived down and with his horn hit the Nidoran straight in the back, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Nido!" cried Leaf, as she ran towards her weakened Pokemon. She hugged the Nidoran close to her, afraid that she wouldn't able to battle again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she blamed herself for the Nidoran's failure, she gently spoke in a distressed voice. "I'm sorry that you got hurt, I shouldn't have been so impatient to make you battle."

"Ran..." she cried in response, snuggling into the brown haired trainer. She then jumped up and stood on all fours against the rival Nidoran, confidence now restored in her as she wanted to prove to her trainer that she could battle. "Nido! Nidoran! She cried out, wanting to continue fighting and potentially win the match in the end against the male Nidoran.

"Nido..." Leaf smiled, smiling happily. She wiped her tears and smiled, before calling out her Nidoran's move. She was so happy that Nido was prepared to battle for her honor as it seemed. "Okay, Double Kick! Don't give it a chance to dodge and attack again!"

Nidoran jumped up and kicked at the other Nidoran twice to pay-back for the Horn Attack earlier. Ash's face was filled with shock but he then shook his head. He looked at the purple Nidoran before him. "You ready to win, buddy?" The Nidoran smirked and nodded. Ash smiled and called out the move that he wanted Nidoran to use next. "Sucker Punch!"

The Nidoran's paw lit up in a dark glow as he shot at rapid speeds towards Nido, who had no time to react. He smacked the paw across the Nidoran 's face, effectively knocking the Pokemon out. He grinned, before jumping for joy in a girlish manner. " _Ash, Ash. I did it! I did it!_ " he cried telepathically, towards his trainer. He glowed brightly as he became bigger and more bulky. He grinned, as he turned to Ash and snuggled at his side as he cried. "Nido-rino!"

"Good work, Nidorino!" smiled Ash, as he petted the newly evolved Pokemon. He praised it happily, smiling brightly. "You only became my Pokemon today and you've already evolved!"

"Just cause you're Pokemon evolved, don't believe you've won, Ash!" Leaf yelled, recalling her Nidoran . She then called out a Butterfree, giving no chance to Ash to recompose himself before yelling the Pokemon's attack. "Butterfree, Confusion!"

Ash got himself together when he saw the Confusion attack coming straight at Nidorino, he yelled out the move he knew was four times effective and hoped that Nidorino would be able to execute it in time. "Nidorino, Head Smash!"

The two Pokemon were very fast, but being fast just wasn't enough for Nidorino as the Confusion hit and hit hard due to his's typing. He fainted instantly, since he was already weaker from the Double Kick. Ash sighed, but walked over to Nidorino and petted the fainted Pokemon on the back. "You won, Leaf. Congratulations." He said, before continuing. "The match isn't over though."

"Good work, Flutter!" said Leaf, as she gently petted the Butterfree's wings. She was smiling happily as she praised the Butterfree "Your completely amazing!" She looked at Ash and said, with a almost teasing voice. "Good luck with your next challenger.

Ash, however, smiled at the remark, which did come as a surprise to the brunette trainer. He recalled his Nidorino, before looking at the poke ball and saying in a soft voice. "You did well." He turned to Pikachu, who was sitting in the grass behind him. He smiled and said in a happy tone. "Pikachu, I choose you."

"Pika!" nodded Pikachu, running over and moving in front of his trainer. He grinned at the Butterfree, both him and Ash knowing they had the type advantage. "Pika! Pikachu," Pikachu said as he waited for Ash to call his move.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt. Knock it out fast!" Ash yelled with a confident smile as he made a punch like motion with his hand to signal that he wanted to finish with quickly.

Pikachu jumped up into the air, did a backflip and call lightning down from the heavens. He grinned as he yelled "Pika!-" the lightning hit up and he shot it towards the Butterfree, who had no chance to block the move. "-CHU!"

The Lightning hit the Butterfree directly, causing it to shake before fainting into Leaf's arms. The girl sighed. "Ash, I wanna do a starter versus starter battle with you, but I want to heal my Pokemon. So, I'll see you sometime!"

"Good luck with your journey, Leaf."

"Alright! Come on, Ivy! Lets get you all healed up with Nurse Joy's love and help. You deserve the rest." The girl smiled as she recalled Butterfree and ran into the Pokemon Center with Ivy.

Ash smiled, and walked to the group with Pikachu. "Sorry about that, she's a friend from Pallet Town that left at the same time as me. You remember her, don't you, 'Rena?"

"Of course! She was an amazing friend, so she chose Bulbasaur as her starter? What did Gary and Damian choose?" The honey blonde asked with a happy smile, as she hugged Fennekin.

"Gary went with Squirtle and Damian went with Charmander, though I was a bit concerned about the latter before he left since it didn't seem very happy with him, but I don't know and I don't know when I'll see him again." Ash responded, with a unsure frown on his face. "I hope the Charmander's okay though, that's all I can say at the moment."

"I see..." Brock said as he tried to remember something. "I saw a trainer with that name, he had blue hair and the Charmander. The poor thing was covered in bruises and didn't seem to like Damian but at the same time, was loyal to him."

"That's Damian all right...I really want to help Charmander now."

"I understand what you mean, but I couldn't intervene as I couldn't provide evidence since he didn't want me to take any photographs or he'd shut my gym down," the rock gym leader responded with a sigh.

Serena frowned, recalling a event that happened between Damian and Ash's poliwhirl. "He was always a meany, he used to tease Poli for her femininity saying that Poliwhirl shouldn't be feminine since it's more of a masculine Pokemon. I often replied that Poli should be allowed to be whatever she wants...but that never stopped him."

Ash nodded, frowning. "Yea..." he petted Poliwhirl. "No body should be able to tell another how to act, ain't that right, everyone?"

"Pikachu!" "Poliwhirl" the two Pokemon cried in agreement, which made Ash grinned. He got up and let Pikachu climb onto his shoulder. He looked up at Mt Moon and smiled.

"I can't wait to go through there and make it to Cerulean City for my next gym badge!" he was confident in his ability to obtain the badge as well, it made him smile brighter as he looked at the others before declaring. "I will become a Pokemon Master like my father!"

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the wait again. Also, the confession I personally think was absolutely adorable. Them being all shy, but at the same time revealing why they fell in love. ADORABLE! Plus, Nidorino's femininity but battle confidence will be brought up many times, when Serena begins her Contests.

But, oh well. Okay, next chapter, we'll be going through Mt Moon. I don't particular have any Pokemon planned for in the cave, since there's not much point to it in my eyes. I just want to relay the story from the anime and make Seymour a better person, without the goddamn rhymes. And I want to get to Cerulean for the battle as well as the start to Serena's movement towards her dream.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Dratini (Female)

Oddish (Female)

Nidoran (Male)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)

Pancham (Male)


	9. Mt Moon

Hi, hi. Okay, everyone knows what chapter this is and what episode it's based on, so lets just get into this. Time to introduce Team Rocket. I replied to someone about this, but the message at the end of last chapter saying I had no plans for Pokemon in this chapter, it was meant for Ash only. Not the other 3. Got that, now lets begin this chapter.

* * *

Making it towards the entrance of the giant mountain know as Mt Moon, the group chatted about their plans for when they made it through the mountain's long and dark caverns. Suddenly, Ash's eyes spotted sight of a man by the entrance. He was cowering under a group of Zubat, screaming for help. Ash looked at Pikachu, and cried out. "Pikachu, help that man with Thunder Shock!"

"Pika!" nodded Pikachu, shocking the Zubats down. Brock seemed to take this as a chance to catch one of the Zubat, whilst the other 3 weren't probably looking as they were focused on helping the man.

The man stood up, shaking his lab coat down, before looking at the children. "Thanks for helping me, those Zubat came out of nowhere," he sighed, watching as the Zubats got back into flight and flew into the cave. "I was sent to help the Zubat, Clefairy and the other Pokemon, as someone's been lighting up the caves recently. It's not safe for them to be living in the light, since they are more nocturnal then other Pokemon."

"I see," Ash said, looking into the cave which was indeed lighter then it should have been. "It's sounds bad, the poor Pokemon must not be happy with the lights being put up."

"I know, people have been after the Moon Stone recently since it can be sold for a lot of money. It's one of the rarer Evolution Stones and thus one of most expensive since many of the 'pet' Pokemon evolve using it," the man explained before realizing something. "You 4 are trainers, correct? My name is Seymour, I'm a scientist from the Pewter Museum. I could really use the help with this, I want to give the Pokemon the freedom they deserve."

"Alright, Mr Seymour," said Misty, with a confident smile as she continued to explain what she was planning on doing to help. "We'll stop the idiots, who have been disturbing the Pokemon."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" yelled the scientist, shaking Misty's hand rapidly. This got a little on his nerve, but she gave a nervous smile. Once she was given the freedom, she went and stood next to Brock. "I'm sorry about that, I just really want to help the Pokemon who live here."

Ash smiled brightly, giving a thumbs up to the scientist as he said. "You got it!"

The group walked into the cave, Brock and Serena began to remove the lights from the sides. The lights had made a long corridor through the mountain, much to the despair of the Pokemon. Paras and Sandshrew were hiding in various little holes, trying to avoid the bright light. Serena frowned as she knelt down, petting one of the Sandshrew. "You poor things, humans have been making your home horrible...haven't they?"

"Sand...shrew," the poor Pokemon cried as it rested it's head on the honey blonde's lap. She frowned as she gently petted the Sandshrew, looking at the other Pokemon who loved depressed.

"Humans have always been cruel," Seymour uttered, sadly. "But going as far as the ruin a Pokemon's home, it's despicable. The Pokemon, who live here, want to live in harmony and look at their beloved Moon Stone," he turned and saw a Clefairy hopping over with a young Cleffa, the mama Clefairy was holding a moon stone in her paws. "Trying to protect their young from humans, but they can't when the cave is this light."

"The poor things..." Serena whimpered, as the Clefairy and Cleffa came up to here and sat on her lap. She gently petted the pair of them, before looking up at Ash and Seymour. "Is there any evidence as to who did this?"

"Well, we found a piece of magenta colored hair by one of the lights and then later on, we found some lavender hair by one of the rocks. It's the only piece of evidence we have, but judging by the paw prints they have been about the sets of foot prints, so they have a Pokemon with them that's walking."

"2 people and a unknown Pokemon?" Brock asked, with clear confusion. "I saw a magenta haired girl and lavender haired boy with a Meowth at the museum a few days ago when I went to check on the newly resurrected Pokemon. There's a chance of them being the cause of this..."

"That would be correct, Mr Gym Leader," said a feminine voice from behind them, the group turned to see a pair of humans of about 20 staring at them. They matched Brock's description, but the woman had blue eyes and the man had green eyes. A Meowth was standing between them, not acting like the general concept of the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

"Prepare for Trouble!" The woman said.

"And make it double!" The man continued, holding a black rose closed to him.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the man said as he threw the rose away from him.

"Jessie!" the woman revealed her name, as she made a random pose.

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" the Meowth suddenly joined in, revealing his ability to speak humanly, much to the shock of the 4 children and Seymour since it wasn't common for Pokemon to be able to speak, outside of telepathy.

"Team Rocket?" asked Ash, understandably confused by the appearance of Jessie and James. But he instantly made the connection and asked in a serious tone of voice and manner. "Are you three responsible for the lights in the cave?"

"Why, yes," said Jessie, with a grin. She explained her motives, without a care for the children. "Our Boss wants the giant Moon Stone that rests deep within this mountain and we didn't want to work in the dark, so we won't let little Pokemon trainers get involved. Ekans, go!" she grabbed a poke ball and sent out the Ekans she was calling for.

"The Boss wouldn't be happy if we came back without any of the Moon Stones," James continued, grabbing his own poke ball. He threw it into the air and yelled out "Koffing, go!"

The two poison types stood prepared to battle. Ash snarled, looking down at his starter Pokemon as he said to his loyal friend. "Poliwhirl, you ready to remove this threat to your fellow Pokemon?"

"Poli!" she nodded in agreement, jumping into a battle-like pose. She was very much prepared to battle, since she hadn't been in an trainer battle yet and she was prepared to win for her trainer.

Brock looked at his new poke ball before sending the Zubat out. "Zubat, are you ready for your first battle," the Pokemon nodded and got into a pose like Poliwhirl's, but flying as opposed to being on the group.

"Koffing, use Smog!" yelled James, calling to his Koffing.

"Poliwhirl, Ice Ball!"

"Zubat, Whirlwind!"

The Ice Ball knocked Koffing's concentration after it executed the attack, which gave Zubat the chance to send the attack back on Team Rocket. The pair of trainers and Meowth gasped as the purple smoke went straight into the Pokemon and knocked them down a little. Suddenly, the mama Clefairy jumped in front of Ash and Brock's Pokemon and wiggled her finger around, which confused the children and Team Rocket, the latter bursting into laughter at the surprising action.

"Metronome!" gasped Seymour, recognizing and explaining the move to the children, as the Pokemon continued to wiggle her finger. "It's a move that randomly selects another and always hits, there is no chance for a miss!"

The Metronome chose Hyper Beam as the move used, sending Team Rocket blasting out of the cave and far away as they yelled "Team Rocket are Blasting Off!"

"Bye, Team Rocket!" yelled Misty with glee, like she expected that to happen.

Serena nodded, giggling. She was still holding the little Cleffa on her lap, as she petted it's head kidnly. She got up and was about to give the young Baby Pokemon to it's mother when the Clefairy shock her head and said in a kind voice. "Clef!"

Ash smiled, knowing what the mama Pokemon had said and decided to tell that to his girlfriend, without revealing his ability to understand Pokemon yet, since he wasn't sure about her reaction to it and didn't want her to have a negative one when they had only just became lovers. "I think she wants you to capture Cleffa and look after it for her, since you seem responsible and love Pokemon."

"Really?" uttered Serena, as she looked at the pink Pokemon in surprised. She had to ask the question on her mind, confusion clearly written on her face. She didn't want to separate the Cleffa from it's mother without understanding "Is that really what you want me to do?"

"Fairy," nodded the Pokemon, handing a Moon Stone to her. She was clearly implying that if Serena ever wanted to evolve the Cleffa after it evolved into Clefairy, she would have the Moon Stone ready. "Clefairy," she was saying goodbye to her child before hoping off to reunite with the other waiting Clefairy and Clefable that were out and about now that the threat was gone and the lights would be removed. The Cleffa began to cry a little, which lead to Serena comforting it and it seemed to start believing she was it's mother.

"Moon Stones...if I remember correctly, do any of you have a Jigglypuff or Nidoran?" said Seymour, as he held one of the spare Moon Stones. "We obtained these stones recently, and the Pokemon even agreed to let us research them."

"I have a recently evolved Nidorino..." Ash said after hearing this, before being given the stone.

"If you ever want to evolve the Pokemon, you can have this," the scientist said with a smile. "Now, I'm fine now that the threat has been removed, I can handle removing the rest of these lights. You children can head to the other side of the mountain and you'll be at Cerulean City within an hour or two. I know that as trainers, you'd be waiting your next gym badge as soon as possible so I'm not gonna hold you back."

"Alright!" said Ash as he began to run through the cave, followed by Pikachu and Poliwhirl. Serena chuckled and followed after him, carrying her new Cleffa in her arms. Misty and Brock looked at one another, sighed, and then followed after the other two children out of the cave. The Journey was going to continue, next stop was the Cerulean City Gym and Ash's and Misty's first ever battle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a little short in my opinion but it does the introduction to Team Rocket and introduces Brock and Serena's respective third Pokemon. You'll be seeing a lot of Cleffa as Serena begins her contests.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Dratini (Female)

Oddish (Female)

Nidorino (Male)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)

Pancham (Male)

Cleffa (Female)


	10. Battle In the Water!

Hello, Minna! Here's the next chapter to a Little Pokemon Dream. Cerulean City, here we come. We'll be in the city for some time so get comfy. There's a lot to get through!

* * *

"Cerulean City, here we are!" yelled Ash at the top of his lungs, before being joined by Pikachu and Poliwhirl chanting their names. People turned to look at her with confused looks because of his random yell. He didn't even noticed the looks at all, causing the others to all sigh.

"Ash!" Misty said harshly, grabbing his ear with her free hand. She moaned out her next line. "You're making a scene and I don't know about you, but I rather not be stared at."

He blinked, before looking around at the crowd of people who were staring at them. He chuckled nervously, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Misty. I just got caught up in the moment. I just can't wait to battle you for the first time."

"Sure, I get that...," she whispered, looking, for a second, at the gym in the distance. "But don't you need to heal your Pokemon so that they aren't too weak to battle, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said, almost dumbly. He smiled, giving a thumbs up. "You'll head onto the gym, I'll be there in a few minutes" with that said, he ran off to the Pokemon Center with Pikachu and Poliwhirl hot on his heels.

"That boy...," Misty groaned, before turning to Serena and Brock. She sighed, as she held her Azurill close to her as she spoke. "We should do as he said and go to the gym now, I want to see my sisters anyway."

"Sisters?" asked Serena, as she held her Cleffa close to her. She hadn't be made aware of the fact that Misty had sisters yet, since she hadn't really asked about it. Plus, she didn't know much about the Kanto gym system like she knew about her own gyms from Kalos.

"Yeah, my older sisters who help run the gym. They're the reason that the gym is legally open, since my oldest sister - Daisy - is now 20 with my other two sisters being 18. Though, of the four of us, it felt like I was the only one who kept the gym running," Misty sighed, closing her Viridian eyes. She opened them again and said gently with a half-smile. "Lets get going."

The group headed towards the Cerulean City gym, which was like a brightly-colored dome with a gigantic picture of a Dewgong on the top. Misty gave a homely smile, as she was glad to be back. She gently pressed her hand on the door, whilst using her other hand to stable her beloved Baby Pokemon. She pushed the door inwards and walked into the entrance. "Daisy, Lily, Violet! I'm home, where are you girls?"

"Misty, your home," said a voice, that originated from a blonde haired woman with green eyes. The blonde hugged her younger sister gently, before pulling away and asking in a kind voice. "Did you catch any new Pokemon while you were out and about?"

"Just a Goldeen, before I was attacked by a group of Beedrill..." whispered Misty, before picking her voice back as she requested what she was planning. "I only came back so I can give my new friend a official gym battle. Is that alright with you, Daisy?"

Daisy put her hand on her cheek, before sighing. "I was hoping you were coming back to like stay. But it's alright with me, little sis," she then paused a little, realizing what Misty had said after 'Goldeen'. She continued with confusion and somewhat concern. "You were attacked by Beedrill? How did you even managed to encounter a Bug Pokemon with your fear?"

Misty chuckled a little, it was nervous and quiet. She then uttered out with a half-smile, half-frown. It was hard to tell what she was gonna feel about explaining herself to her oldest sister. "Well...I might as well explain..."

* * *

Flashback (Misty's pov)

I was fishing in the middle of the Viridian Forest...Yes, the Viridian Forest. Why? You can catch rarer Pokemon there, so I was to find some of them. But, I was only able to bait a Goldeen, despite wishing to find a Corsola. I didn't notice the Beedrill at first, as I put the Goldeen in one of my poke balls before going back to try to get a Crosola again. I threw my bait into the water, waiting before...

They appeared in front of me at random, I freaked out. I picked up Azurill and tried to run away, but I tripped over a root shortly. Azurill tried to protect me, but got poisoned in the process. I was shocked, grabbing her and protected her as I got attacked and poisoned myself. I screamed many times, trying to alert passing trainers to my existence. But many didn't come to me, until I was discovered by a boy called Ash...No, I'm not crushing on him, Daisy! Don't even get started on shipping me with someone, he has a girlfriend anyway.

*Sigh* Can I get back to the story?...Thank you. Ash saved me from the Beedrill using his Pikachu and Poliwhirl and gave me some antidote for Azurill and to weaken my own poisoning. We chatted from a while until we got out of the forest, and then I went to the hospital. The end. Sorry, there's not anymore to tell beyond the fact that I actually now have a boyfriend and it's not Ash, but Brock.

* * *

Present (No pov)  


Misty finished up, before glaring at her sister, who had a rather teasing look on her face. She groaned, before moaning out her annoyance. "Okay, have you had enough of teasing me now?"

Before Daisy was able to reply, the door behind them opened to reveal Ash. He was smiling brightly, before walking over to the group. He gently hugged Serena from behind, surprising the honey blonde a little to the point she was blushing. He looked at Misty and said. "Are you ready for our battle now, I been waiting all day to battle you!"

"Sure thing, Ash. Lets get to the pool then, I'll warn you that you're better off using Pokemon that can swim since the battle field is the pool," Misty responded as she walked into the room with the giant swimming pool. "Choose your 2 Pokemon wisely, Ketchum. I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're my best friend. You realize that?"

"You got it," Ash said with a smile, before looking at the poke balls. He decided quickly which two he wanted to use, before whispering to Pikachu and Poliwhirl. "You two, I know that both of you are able to swim, but I want to see if I could potentially evolve the two of the babies in the family."

"Poli!" "Pika!" both nodded, energetically. They then turned to Misty, who was holding her first poke ball. She had a confident smile that also caused Ash to smile along with her. He watched as Brock, Serena, Daisy and Misty's other two sisters, who had recently walked in, Lily and Violet go to sit down at the side. He also took note of the announcer, something that Brock's battle lacked oddly.

"Will both of the trainers please call their first Pokemon?"

Ash smiled, after the announcer smiled. He threw out his Fish Pokemon, Magikarp. The golden fish seemed to enjoy the water a lot. Misty seemed a little uneasy when she saw the shiny Pokemon, knowing that Ash was wanting to evolve him. She gulped a little before sending out her first Pokemon, which was her Goldeen. "Goldeen, use Horn Attack!"

"Magikarp, dodge with Bounce!" yelled Ash. Magikarp did as told and dodged Goldeen's incoming horn by jumping into the air. "Now use Tackle!" The Fish Pokemon dived down and smacked into Goldeen with heavy force.

"Goldeen, don't let it faze you. Use Water Pulse!" Misty yelled, as she watched Goldeen sink under water. The Pokemon nodded and cried out as he sent a barreling ball of water towards Ash's Magikarp.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Magikarp swam quickly out of the wave, causing the attack to hit the ceiling instead and burst into smaller pieces of water that rained over the battle field for a little while. "Tackle attack, go!"

Goldeen was unable to continue after Magikarp dived straight into it. The Pokemon seemed to smile as it glowed brightly and evolve into the beautiful red Gyarados that caused Misty to shiver slightly. Daisy noticed her shivering and was about to get the announcer to stop the fight, when Misty recalled her Goldeen and sent out her Starmie. She was still quaking but she seemed prepared to battle her fears, which was amazing for her to do. "I'm gonna have to get used to your Gyarados, so I should start now. Am I right, Ash?"

Ash smiled, nodding his head as he petted Gyarados' scales He was glad she was facing her fears so said with confidence "Let get battling then!" he smiled, as he yelled out. "Gyarados, Ice Fang!"

Gyarados smiled at the Starmie and dived down, biting into it with icy teeth. He didn't get the frozen status but it was good enough for the start as it flinched the Pokemon, after Misty ordered it to use 'psychic'. The orange haired girl gasped in shock, as she looked at the Gyarados with pure fear in her eyes. Not because she was scared of it, but because she was scared of losing easily.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as he threw the TM towards the Atrocious Pokemon, he had the TM ever since his father died as he always wanted any Pokemon that could learn Thunderbolt to have it as memory to his father and his Raichu. The disc bounced back to him after Gyarados took the information in and send the crashing lightning down on the poor Starmie, who wasn't able to defend itself in time.

Misty fell to her knees and sighed. "I guess you won, Ash. Without even requiring a second Pokemon," she chuckled, tears forming in her eyes. She was proud of her friend, despite the fact her own starter stood no chance against the boy. She pulled herself together and recalled her Starmie, whispering. "Good work, you did well despite the clear weakness to that Thunderbolt," she walked over to Ash and dropped the teardrop shaped badge into his awaiting hand. "You did amazing, Ash. I'm scared to think of how it would have went if you had chosen Pikachu as opposed to using Gyarados. So, I present to you the Cascade Badge, you earned it."

"Thanks, Misty. I also commend you on facing your fear towards Gyarados, I was gonna call the match off but you pulled yourself together before I had the chance. That shows how strong you are as a person, next step is getting you to accept Beedrill," he said with a surprisingly teasing tone towards the end of his sentence.

Misty groaned, before getting a mallet out of seemingly nowhere and thwacking the boy harshly before yelling out her annoyance towards the idea of facing her fear of bug types. "We'll see about that, Ketchum!"

With Gyarados evolved and Misty facing her fears, what could possibly be next for the trainers. Serena, who had been watching with Cleffa on her lap, sighed under her breath before whispering to herself in a somewhat sad tone of voice. "Ash is amazing...but I don't want to do Pokemon battles like him...but where do I find my true dream?..."

* * *

Referencing TMs, does it ever happen in the anime? I don't think so, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed, I have a bit of a voting thing I want to get out of the way next though. Slight spoiler, both Ash and Serena will be receiving a Eevee. I want you to vote the evolution to their Eevee in the comments. You have until Friday to decide which ones you want.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Magikarp (Male)(Shiny)

Dratini (Female)

Oddish (Female)

Nidorino (Male)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)

Pancham (Male)

Cleffa (Female)


	11. Dancing

Hey, minna. Okay, here's the gist of it. Shiny means 'Different coloration' and we've seen a Pink Butterfree in the anime as well as many other slightly altered Pokemon that don't resemble their shiny forms. So what if that was natural and shinies could be any color? So don't get mad at me for this. Also, I just want to show the adorableness that is Amourshipping this chapter, so this will be fun.

* * *

The group were hanging around in Cerulean City, since they had heard from Misty's sisters that the Vermilion City's gym leader - Lt Surge - was out at the moment. And they had no access to the other nearby gym, Saffron, since the police were apparently increased to keep crime to a minimum in the city after a issue of a group known as Team Rocket invading the city a little while back. So they had chosen to stay at Cerulean and Serena revealed that she wanted to take part in a small dancing event that was being judged by her region's former Kalos Queen Palermo. She, in fact, begged Ash for access to his Poliwhirl and Pikachu for the event, which was situated to take place the next day.

Luckily, Ash agreed with a smile. She cheered and then ran off with the two requested Pokemon to begin practicing a routine that she didn't want the others to see just yet. Ash simply giggled as he watched his girlfriend run into the distance, he turned to the others and said. "She's always been like this; the moment she sets eye on something she finds interesting, she wants to do it even if it includes others' Pokemon. I've told Misty this already, but when we were only 7, the Summer Camp we met out was hosting a talent show and Serena was adamant to take part. She even stole Poliwhirl and used her without permission, until after the event when she apologized and said that she would ask for permission from then on."

Brock chuckled, before asking the young boy. "Sounds like you two had loads of fun together as children, did she win the event?"

"Yep, she was so enjoyed when she won. She then revealed then and there that she didn't want to follow her mother's path for her to take. You see, her mother is a famous Rhyhorn Racer from Kalos known as Grace Yvonne," Brock nodded to say that he had heard of her, Ash closed his eyes and continued. "But the problem is that 'Rena isn't sure on what to actually do with her life. She wants to do something cute, but she isn't very sure as to what at the moment."

Misty perked in. "How about she does Pokemon Contests, they hold them every year here in Kanto. They aren't as popular as the ones in Hoenn and Sinnoh, of course, but they do still have quite the fan base. They are based on style and skill of the Coordinator's Pokemon, and there are two rounds, Performance and Battle. When the event was introduced in the Hoenn Region, trainers had to use the same Pokemon for both rounds. Here, contests are a bit more lenient and Coordinators can use two different Pokemon."

"She'd probably be interested in that," Ash noted. "She's always been interesting in that sort of thing, sure it's got a bit of a battle aspect but she enjoys watching me battle."

Misty smiled. "Well, the next contest actually takes place here in Cerulean in a couple of days. And since we can't get moving for a little while, she could take part in the contest and see if she likes it then," the orange girl commented, her Viridian eyes sparkling almost. "I'm sure she'd make an amazing performance."

Ash smiled, nodding gently. This was gonna be interesting, he planned to tell his girlfriend that night when she finally returned to the Pokemon Center. "I'm gonna go train up the team, I want Oddish to evolve soon as she's a bit behind the rest of them now in strength, since Gyarados evolved after all. I don't want her to fall behind the rest and I have plans to use her in the next battle!"

Misty nodded, smiling understandable. She spoke kindly, before trailing into a teasing tone of voice towards the end. "We'll see you back at the Pokemon Center later then, don't be out too late or you won't get any of Brock's delicious food."

"You got it," Ash replied with a thumb's up as he ran off. Misty watched with a half-smile, it was weird to see him without Poliwhirl and Pikachu as they had always been there. She simply shrugged it off, however, and turned to Brock, speaking for a little while before suddenly kissing him, to the brown haired gym leader's understandable surprise.

* * *

The day rolled by quickly and surprisingly, Serena and Ash arrived back at the same time. Serena stood staring upwards at her boyfriend with a blushing smile, with Pikachu asleep on her head. She had Poliwhirl at her side, before giving Ash a smile whilst shuffling on her feet to explain why Pikachu was asleep. "He kinda fell asleep on me on the way back, I may have overworked him in the performance planning."

"It's alright, 'Rena," Ash responded with a kind face. He gently took the electric mouse off her head and held the Pokemon in his arms, similarly to a baby. "How did your practice go, anyway?"

"It went perfectly, I can't wait to preform tomorrow. But you ain't getting a sneaky peek at the routine, I want it to be a total surprise for you," she smiled, looking down at Poliwhirl. "Right, Poli?"

"Poliwhirl!" the water-type nodded, giving the same smile that the girl was giving. The shiny Pokemon then yawned and went into the Pokemon Center without the two of them. This caused the two children to chuckle and walk in after her, smiling at one another.

Serena shuffled on her ankles a little, before looking at Ash directly. "Night, Ashy. I'll see you in the morning," she quickly reached up and kissed him in the lips, without giving him a chance to react to it.

When they pulled apart, Serena walked over to the stairs and repeated 'night'. Ash smiled and, whilst waving, said. "Good night, 'Rena," he watched her smile and walked upstairs. He looked at Poliwhirl, saying gently. "Have a nice rest, Poliwhirl," he recalled the Pokemon into her poke ball before walking upstairs, carrying the sleeping Pikachu in his arms before realizing. "Crap! I forgot to tell her about the contests..."

* * *

The next morning started without a second warning due to the loud yelling of someone with a microphone. "Good morning, Ceruleans! Today is the day of our annual dancing contest."

Ash smiled as he ran downstairs and encountered everyone waiting for him already. Serena smiled and hugged him, cheerfully saying. "Good morning, sleepy head. I was about to come and wake you up, didn't want you to miss my dancing."

"Well, that's definitely true," Ash chuckled, Pikachu now on his shoulder. The group nodded and walked over to the stage, Serena quickly sighed up with Fennekin, Pikachu and Poliwhirl. After sighing up, she explained that since Cleffa was too young, she couldn't take part and Pancham had made it clear that he wasn't as interested in dancing as the others.

She waited a little while, watching all the other performers. All of them did very well and it kinda made her feel anxious. She held Fennekin close to her, as she thought to herself. ' _I'm not as good as all of those people...there's no way I could win..._ '

She suddenly felt Fennekin move in her arms and call out. "Fenne!" Serena blinked, looking at her starter before smiling. She gently petted the fire type's head, rubbing her hand along the red fur. "Fennekin," the Pokemon seemed to be wanting to encourage her, this managed to make Serena feel better as she nodded and stroked the fennec fox like Pokemon.

"Serena Yvonne," the announcer called out, this caused Serena to nod. She walked onto the stage, strangely embarrassment, followed by the trio of Pokemon that she planned to dance with. She looked at the rather large group, which didn't help much. She looked at the three Pokemon, who were waiting for her to begin. She mustered a nod, and made the notation to start the music. The man smiled and pressed the button to begin playing the music.

Once the music was on, she forgot about her anxiety and just naturally began to dance. The Pokemon smiled and joined in with her, doing leaps and dancing around her in elegance. Fennekin did a back flip onto her arms and ran across her shoulders before jumping up and blowing out a large Flamethrower that begin to spin around with them. Poliwhirl then take her chance to jump up and used Bubblebeam to wrap a trail of bubbles just below the blazing fire. Pikachu smiled at this, jumping onto Serena's head and blasting a Thunderbolt into the sky which split the fire and water into a dazzling aura of color.

Serena breathed in and out once the remaining fire and water splattered into the stage and seemed to disappear, she watched the audience for a second. She heard nothing for a couple of seconds, but then one pair of hands clapped before they were joined by the whole crowd. She knew instantly who the first pair of hands were, considering she had been looking at her boyfriend throughout the performance.

She left the stage without much to say, she didn't really want to speak in front of that many people. Ash and the others ran over to her, Pikachu jumped off Serena's head and onto Ash's shoulder whilst Ash spoke in an energetic, praising voice. "That was amazing, 'Rena. It was absolutely beautiful, you should get first place without a doubt!"

"You sure?...," the honey blonde whispered, nervously. She managed to perk up and nodded a little. "I still feel like some of the other girls did better then me. But if you certain, then I'll believe you for now. I can't wait for the announcement for the winners."

Misty smiled at this. "Ash is correct, Serena. You did amazingly, your routine was superb."

The group smiled at each other for a few seconds, before the announcer called out. "And that's all for the performances. Time to move onto the winners, the top 3 people get prizes," the announcer then went on the call out the third and then the second prizes. When it came to the first prize, Serena was now nervous. Her name hadn't been called yet and she was scared. "And first prize goes to the Kalos region's-," he paused to second, as the prize box came out. "Serena Yvonne is the winner of the first prize."

Serena's mouth hung open, as the man holding the prize box came over. He opened it for her to reveal a pair of poke balls, she was shocked as she picked the two balls up. She held them for a second before releasing the Pokemon that remain within. It was a pair of Eevees, but they weren't the usual brown in color. One was black with a red fur collar and the other was purple with pink collar. Serena was shocked, especially when the purple one jumped up at her. "Whoa, friendly, aren't you," she petted the Eevee's back with a smile.

She looked at the black one, reaching down and petting it. Looking up, she smiled at Ash and directed the black Eevee to look at him. "Ash, I'm not fully sure if I'm prepared to take on both of them. So would you take the black one, since I think the purple one would like me to be it's trainer."

Ash seemed a bit surprised by this, but the black Eevee came over to him and nestled itself at his leg. He smiled, reaching down to pet it. "If that's what you want, 'Rena. I'll take it, it seems to like me anyway," he took the black Eevee's poke ball into hand and smiled. "We should nickname them so we don't get confused, even though that is likely hard with the fact that they don't have the usual coloration. I'm thinking about the name Shadow for this one."

"Then I'll call this little girl Aurora," Serena smiled, hugging the lavender Eevee. She petted it and smiled at Ash. She felt that the day had been amazing already and she had just headed up with a new Pokemon that she hadn't been explained. She couldn't wait to see what else happened today.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this mixture of cuteness and dancing. As for the Eevees; concept ideas of the Eevees are below in the links, made completely by myself. As for the evolutions, you now only got until Thursday to vote since I want to get as many chapters out as possible.

art/Shiny-Eevees-683560196

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)

Pikachu (Male)

Dratini (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Nidorino (Male)

Eevee (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)

Staryu (No gender)

Starmie (No gender)

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)

Pancham (Male)

Cleffa (Female)

Eevee (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)


	12. Evolutions

Hello, everyone. I said it'd be up today and I meant it. So lets fall deep into this chapter.

* * *

The day continued, Brock had left to train up his Zubat and Geodude as well as catch a Sandshrew on Route 9. Misty had chosen to follow behind, like a lost sheep in a way. Her reasoning was that she wanted to go up to Route 10 and catch a Horsea. This left Serena and Ash back in Cerulean City, which gave Ash the chance to finally tell Serena about the Pokemon Contests that Misty had informed him about.

"Contests?" he remembered her saying after she heard about them, she definitely sounded curious. "So I can preform with the Pokemon and the first contest in here in Cerulean tomorrow?"

"Yep, that's what Misty told me. She says you can enter in and try to win a ribbon, if you get 5 ribbons from the 8 different contests, then you can take part in the Grand Festival which is held at the Indigo Plateau every year. Also, if you don't collect all 5 required ribbons, you can reuse them the next year after getting the remaining ones."

"I see...," she was holding Cleffa closed to her with Aurora and Fennekin draped over her shoulders like Pikachu was doing on Ash's shoulder. She thought about it for a while, before saying slowly in an unsure voice. "I can take part in these contests whilst your doing your battles?"

"If that's what you want, plus you can enter any Pokemon in the contests and do beautiful presentations like you did earlier today to obtain Shadow and Aurora. I think you'd be amazing at the contests, they seem like your sort of thing."

"If that's what you believe, then I'll give them a shot," the honey blonde smiled, before pecking her boyfriend's lips. She giggled and spoke softly. "I'll just have to work harder to impress you with each performance."

Ash grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "You should begin to practice for the performance round. You'll be wanting the team prepared, I'm planning on helping Shadow evolve. He wants to be an Umbreon so I'll be staying out tonight to evolve him."

"Evolving your Eevee?" she whispered out her reply, as she turned to look at Aurora. "Do you wanna evolve, girl?" the Pokemon seemed to nod, causing Serena to smile brightly. "Okay then, which evolution do you wanna be?" the Eevee smiled and jumped off her trainer's shoulder, before using her paws to imitate the movement of ribbons. It was hard to tell but Serena giggled. "You wanna be Sylveon?"

Eevee nodded, smiling. The honey blonde trainer smiled, grabbing her Pokedex and gently scanning the lavender shiny Pokemon. "Lets see if you got the required fairy move, so that we can evolve you."

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokemon. This Eevee is female and knows the moves Tackle, Swift, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Refresh, Shadow Ball and Attract. She also has the egg moves Fake Tears, Curse, Yawn and Tickle.**

"Wow, Aurora. You're amazing! That move set will be amazing in contests, you could 'Attract' the crowd or make them feel sympathetic towards you with 'Fake Tears'. So many options," Serena gushed, smiling brightly as she reached down and petted the lavender Pokemon. She then turned to Ash. "I'm half-sure that Shadow has the same move set, since they came from the same place. I wonder if their siblings..."

Aurora seemed to glare at her for a second, before reaching up Ash's pants to the boy's surprise and tapping Shadow's ball. Ash listened to her telepathic voice as she yelled. " _Let my mate out, Baba. So I can see him and reveal to Mema that he's not my brother._ "

"Baba?...Mema...? What does those terms mean, Aurora?" Ash asked, as he sent out Shadow. He ignored Serena's confused face, the girl was clearly thinking that he was replying to something that hadn't been said.

" _Mema's Mema and Baba's Baba,_ " the Eevee replied, confusing Ash even more. She walked over to Shadow and nuzzled against him. " _Hi, honey. You're looking as cool as always!_ "

"Um, Ash...," Serena mumbled, looking up at her boyfriend. "Why were you talking to yourself a minute ago?"

Ash sighed. "Serena, I might as well reveal this," he paused to looking at the Eevee mates. "I can understand Pokemon via telepathy. It's just part of my nature as a descendant to a Aura Guardian from Sinnoh. Though, I didn't realize it until after I met Misty and obtained Gyarados," he watched her facial appearance to see what she was thinking but her expression wasn't readable for a little while and she was completely silent. "'Rena?"

"So you can understand everything that Shadow and Aurora are saying?" she whispered, wanting confirmation. Once Ash nodded, she sighed a little. "I guess it's not much of a surprise, you have always been amazing and the trust between you and your Pokemon showed something that was like speech. I guess being able to understand them would be a nice thing, I'd know why Aurora was glaring at me a minute ago."

"Oh that? She was annoyed because you thought Shadow was her brother, he's actually her mate...,"

"Whoa...that is quite surprising, but what did you mean by 'Mema' and 'Baba'. Did she say those words in the telepathy?" Serena said with a confused expression, she wanted to know as much as Ash wanted to.

"Yeah, I'm not completely sure on what they mean at the moment. But I have a sneaky suspicious that they mean 'mama' and 'papa', and if that's the case, Aurora believes that your her mama and I'm her papa..."

" _That's exactly what they mean, Baba. I thought humans already knew that, but apparently they don't have the brains like Pokemon to work out the simplest of words like 'Mema' and 'Baba',_ " Aurora said, with a sly smile. She seemed to have a personality that Ash hadn't expected, being quite Sassy and all. " _Seriously, you humans confuse me sometimes._ "

"Serena, is it alright if I tell you that your Eevee's nature is Sassy...'cause she's certainly acting like it at the moment...," Ash murmured, as he stared at the lavender colored Eevee.

"Don't let her bother you, Ash. She clearly just wants to be around Shadow, and I'm sure Aurora for mistaking your mate as your brother. It was a innocent mistake on my behalf," the Kalosian smiled, going to pick Aurora up. "Now lets get you evolved, sweetie."

Serena said her goodbyes and then ran off to evolve her Eevee. Ash blinked and mutter. "Well, that was weird..." he turned to Shadow. "So what's your nature then? I might as well know, should ask all of you really."

" _I'm Serious...and I'm sorry for the way my mate acted, she's always been like this and now that she thinks she has a mema and a baba, she's acting up even more since she wants to be the 'most important' figure._ "

"I see...Oh well, lets go inside and wait for night to come," he turned and walked into the Pokemon Center, with a sigh. Shadow nodded and fallen behind, happily waiting until he could evolve that night into Umbreon.

* * *

It was nearing dawn, Ash has fallen asleep by accident after Misty revealed that she had caught a Horsea and in the process her Azurill had evolved into Marill. Brock also revealed that his Geodude evolved into Graveler and caught a Sandshrew. Serena had also returned with Aurora now being a lavender and baby blue Sylveon, who was wrapping her ribbons around the blonde.

Ash woke up, seeing that he wasn't gonna have much time. He picked up Shadow's ball and ran outside, he ran all the way into Route 5 and battled a wild Pidgey. After the battle, the black colored Eevee glowed and became bigger. But the problem was, the sun had moved above the horizon just as the evolution started. Light shined onto Shadow and he was forced to evolve into Espeon before Ash could stop the evolution.

The Espeon that Shadow evolved into was completely black with a red gem embedded in his forehead. His ears were now tinted purple and his eyes were a leafy green. He looked at himself for a second, before his eyes widened in shock. He looked at his paws before staring up at Ash, confusion and fear written in his eyes. " _This isn't the evolution I wanted...what the hell happened here..."_

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I couldn't stop the evolution before it happened, so unfortunately your now a Espeon," Ash said, sorrowfully. "I might as well check your new move set and we'll see what we can do about this," he picked up his dex and scanned it over the black Espeon.

 **Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. It unleashes psychic power from the orb on its forehead. When its power is exhausted, the orb grows dull and dark. Upon evolving, he gained the moves Confusion, Psybeam and Future Sight.**

" _Well...at least my moves are okay at the present moment..._ ," the Pokemon frowned, after hearing the pokedex. " _Just return me to my poke ball, I want to rest after this...experience..._ "

Ash nodded, recalling the Pokemon. "I'm seriously sorry, Shadow. This seriously wasn't intended..."

* * *

The next day; everyone, with the exception of Serena, was sitting down next to the stage from the day before. Serena was standing off to the side, wearing a beautiful white dress that transitioned into blue towards the bottom, it was also quite rippled in design. She was holding Fennekin in her arms with Aurora next to her. "Okay, you two know what we're doing. During this round, Fennekin will be showing off with Flamethrower and her 'ice type" Hidden Power. Then Aurora will be in the battle round with Dazzling Gleam and Draining Kiss as your main moves."

The two Pokemon nodded. Serena waited until the announcer called, which only took a couple of minutes. She walked onto the stage, with Fennekin at her knees, the audience smiled at her costume. Serena took in a breathe, before nodding to herself. "Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Fennekin leaped into the air and breathed a lot of fire. Serena smiled. "Now Cut it up!" The Fox Pokemon nodded, extending her claws and cut into the fire to make it into little rolls that then bounced onto the stage. "Now Hidden Power!"

The icy balls of light wrapped around the Flamethrower rolls and froze them. "Now Psychic, lift those icy rolls!" Fennekin's eyes light up blue as she lifted up the icy balls into the air, she knew instantly what to do after that. She let go of them and they dropped, cracking the ice into pieces which caused the fire to blaze out and burst into sparkles of light. The audience lit up into applause and the judges give her a 8, a 7 and a 7.5 which subbed up to 22.5 in total. This gave her a pass to the Battle round, much to the girl's shock.

She walked off stage and smiled to her Pokemon, as she reunited with Aurora. "You did perfectly, Fennekin. Just like we practice. Now to do the battle round, lets do our best, Aurora."

The next stage began rather quickly. Serena and Aurora walked onto the stage and were instantly met by female trainer with a Glaceon. The announcer yelled out. "Serena from the Kalos region versus Jeanie from the Sinnoh region, with the Eevee evolutions from their respective regions," the crowd was intently looking at Aurora's shiny coat, much to the sassy Pokemon's desire.

"Aurora, Dazzling Gleam!" Serena yelled quickly, she wasn't used to Pokemon battles and this was her first, but she had watched Ash before and was quite confident in her shiny's skill. The attack hit and her opponent lost some of her points.

"Glaceon, Blizzard." yelled Jeanie, her Glaceon blowing a massive amount of snow towards Aurora.

"Aurora, dodge it and counter with Shadow Ball!" Aurora nodded, jumping out the way of the incoming ice storm. She then summoned a shadowy ball in her mouth and shot it at the opponent. "Continue it with Swift," the shiny jumped up and a trail of stars emitted from her tail towards the Glaceon, though many missed, the last 2 hit dead on.

The time limit ran out shortly after this call and since Aurora still had max points whilst her opponent had dropped down to 25% of the points. Serena was absolutely shocked, her first battle and first contest, yet it seemed like she had won. She got over her shock and yelled in glee, hugging Aurora tightly. "We did it...we did it!" the judge walked over with the ribbon and she took it, tears of joy in her eyes.

Ash walked over, giving a thumbs up. He had Shadow at his feet, a sight that surprised Serena since she hadn't seen it evolved yet. Ash didn't give her a chance to say anything though as he spoke. "You did amazingly, Fennekin's performance was outstanding and I'm shocked with how well you were able to control Aurora in your first ever battle," he noticed her looking at Shadow and sighed. "He evolved early this morning and only just chose to come out of his ball to see his beloved, we messed up on the timing."

"I see..." Serena whispered as she watched Aurora and Shadow nuzzled one another. "Well, we both have them evolved now. Whatever Shadow's evolution is, it seems like Aurora likes him regardless. He still looks cool with his black shiny coat, after all."

Ash nodded with a smile. "Well, we're done here, correct?" the group nodded, which caused him to grin. "Looks like we should begin to head to Vermilion City, since that's the location of my next gym badge. I also want to see 'Rena's next contest performance as a official coordinator now!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, evolutions galore. Whilst now we're on our way to Vermilion City. Also if you wondering, the Baba and Mema thing is just Pokemon speech for 'papa' and 'mama'. I also decided to start using natures, it seems to work when I was describing Aurora.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)


	13. Abandonment

Hello everyone, now we're on our way to Vermilion City. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The group had exited Cerulean City to the south onto Route 5, Ash was looking around for potential new Pokemon to add to his ever-growing team when suddenly he heard a distorted cry. He jumped into action and followed the cry to a rock, the girls and Brock followed swiftly behind. A cloud's shadow was covering the rock, making it hard for Ash to work out what was making the weakened cry. But as the cloud moved away, a small lizard-like Pokemon.

Ash's eyes widened, instantly realizing what the Pokemon was. The young Charmander coughed and wheezed, as Ash reached up the rock to take a closer look at the poor thing. He could clearly see Charmander's tail flame, it was so small that it was clear that there was barely any life left in the Pokemon. He gently reached out and stroked the orange colored Pokemon's head, before whispering. "Are you okay, little one?"

"Char..." it whimpered, looking up at Ash with sad and fearful eyes. It began to speak telepathically, it's voice was feminine in tone and was as distorted as her cry had been. " _Where's Damian...He said he'd be back for me...,_ " she began to look around, intently trying to find her trainer. She tried to pull herself up, but feel over her tail, as she whimpered softly.

"Charmander...sweetie, you can't stay here. If you do, you're likely to die. Look at your tail!" Ash tried to reason with the young Pokemon, as the rest of the group looked on with fearful eyes at the sight of the fire type. "Look, we need to get you to the Pokemon Center."

The female Pokemon looked at her tail and began to sob, before reaching out and hugging Ash. She constantly shook her head rapidly, trying to understand why Damian wasn't there for her. " _I believed he'd come back, he said he would...!_ "

"Sorry, sweetie...come on," Ash gently picked her up, trying not to harm her. He hopped off the rock and looked at the other 3, seriously. "Brock, where's the nearest Pokemon Center?"

Brock got the map out and looked at it, he eventually found one and said seriously. "There's one a little while up the route before the underground passage. We need to hurry though, Charmander looks really weak."

Ash nodded, he looked down and realized that Charmander had collapsed in his arms. The sky crackled before they began to run, Ash pulled his jacket off and covered Charmander with it to protect her from the rain that soon began to pour. The group when began to run to the Pokemon Center, which was about a 5 minute run down the route. They arrived as fast as possible and pushed the door open, surprising the people inside. Ash didn't care, however, as he called out. "Nurse Joy, we have an injured Charmander that needs to be looked at quickly!"

"Oh my," the Nurse said, as she took one look at the Pokemon that rested in Ash's arms. She gently took the fire type, motioning for the children to follow her into the back room. She gently checked on the Pokemon, before beginning to treat it. She looked at the children and asked. "How on Earth did this Charmander up in this condition, she's so weak that it couldn't have happened overnight."

Ash sighed before answering. "She belongs to a trainer known as Damian, I'm not fully sure of what happened but I found her on a rock a little while ago in this weakened state. He apparently left her there with the promise to return to her."

Nurse Joy nodded, looking at the door. "He was just here, not sure if he's still though. You should go look as causing any Pokemon to get into this state is against the law, Pokemon aren't tools for people to use," she continued to look at Charmander before saying. "I'll have her sorted for the time you come back and we'll decide what happens then."

Ash nodded, before turning to the others. "Brock, come with me. Serena, Misty, stay here and keep on eye on Charmander with Nurse Joy," the trio nodded in understanding, Brock and Ash then left into the main part of the Pokemon Center.

Ash instantly reconginzed Damian, which caused his angry to boil. The boy was showing off a collection of poke balls to his friends, joking about how his Charmander had lost to a weak 'Poliwag' so he left him under the guise of returning. This caused Ash's blood to boil as he ran over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT CHARMANDER?!"

"I said it was weak, surely it can battle against another Pokemon," Damian said, without caring that Ash was clearly angry. "It should have won against it's opponent instead of losing, then I wouldn't have left it."

"You're a heartless monster, Damian. You realize that you left Charmander for dead, if I hadn't have found HER then she would have died on that rock. I estimate that she only had a couple of hours maximum before her flame burned no more."

Brock decided to add his own input once Ash was finished. "Plus, you should know that a fire type like Charmander is weak for water so losing to the water typed Poliwag is expected in normal circumstances. You should be aware of your type chart and not leave your Pokemon for dead."

"So what, I was planning to return. Maybe then it'll be tough enough to beat even the weakest of foes." Damian said without care in his voice, this caused Ash to become enraged even more then he already was. "I don't see what your so angry about it, Pokemon are just tools for battle without emotions."

"I wouldn't agree, Damian. I don't believe you should legally be able to have her again, you realize that treating a Pokemon like that is illegal and I could call Officer Jenny and get her to put you in jail for you actions," Ash screamed in the blue haired boy's face, trying to get him to see what he did wrong. "In fact, I think I should because you only need to look at Charmander to see that SHE's in pain!"

Damian pushed Ash, getting him to let go. He then picked up his poke balls and ran off. Ash snarled, he wasn't gonna let the blue haired boy go. He ran after him and was soon met by Jenny on a motorcycle. "Nurse Joy called me, saying that you had a Pokemon Abuser," Ash nodded and hopped on, before directing the way for the officer to go. They eventually caught up to Damian, he snarled at them. Jenny frowned. "You are under arrest, young man, for being cruel to your Pokemon. The rest of your Pokemon are gonna be confiscated and returned to the wild."

He scoffed a bit, before saying. "Pokemon don't have emotions, they're main goal to the help humans in battle with the secondary objective to show power of their trainer. Beyond that, they have no worth to me. Charmander lost all it's battles so thus it had no need to me."

"That's it, young man. You have no respect for Pokemon," Officer Jenny said as she got off her motorcycle, walked over to him and handcuffed him. "I'm sorry that I had to arrest you at your age, but you shouldn't treat Pokemon like you have," she then turned to Ash. "Go and check on Charmander, I have a feeling that she'll be needing you to recovery from now on."

"Thank you for your help, Officer," Ash said with a thankful smile. She nodded and drove off, takinf the other boy with him. Ash stayed there for a little bit before silently walking back to the Pokemon Center, he arrived to find Charmander waiting for him at the door. She stared up at him before jumping at him and crying rapidly without warning. He fell over and asked, surprised "Whoa, are you alright, sweetie?"

" _I thought Damian was the one for me, my Baba...but then, he...he...just began to leave me. He beat me so many times I lost count and forced me to battle in the water gym at Cerulean..., but then you saved me...t-trainer, can I go with you. You seem like an amazing person, who cares for Pokemon..._ ," she then blushed a little before continuing, with teary eyes. " _Can you be my B-Baba...?_ "

"Where did this come from, Charmander? Did you just really what a Baba, is that why you stayed with him?" when she noticed at his question, he sighed. He stood up with her in his arms. "I can take you with me if that is what you desire," he then saw Misty and Serena, sighing. "When did she wake up?"

Misty answered for him. "A couple of minutes ago, she's been waiting at the door for you ever since. We tried to tempt her away with food, but she was adamant that she was staying put."

"That's not good, Charmander. You have to eat to get your strength back," Ash said sadly, looking at the Pokemon in his arms.

"Char..." muttered the Charmander, before she climbed off Ash and walked over to Serena, who was holding the bowl of food. The honey blonde smiled, placing it down for the fire type. The Lizard Pokemon began to eat and once she started, she didn't stop until the bowl as empty. She smiled and calmly telepathically said. " _That was so good...it's been so long since I last ate food like that..._ "

Ash frowned a bit, before looking at Charmander. "Lets catch you then, so that I can sort out placing you on my team," the Pokemon nodded and as Ash threw the poke ball in the end, she jumped and basically let herself be caught. The ball bounced back into Ash's hand and clicked to say that she had been caught. He smiled, but the ball then locked down due to being over the limit.

"I'm gonna go swap out so that Charmander's ball is no longer locked down," he ran off, carrying his newly filled poke ball. The group sighed, but giggled at his antics. He ran to the trading machine and called Professor Oak. The man appeared on the screen and smiled at Ash, but the boy didn't give him a chance to speak. "Professor, I caught a new Pokemon but it's gone over the limit...again."

"Alright, Ash. Who are you sending back then?" Professor Oak smiled, knowing this was gonna become recurring occurance.

Ash looked at his poke balls, before picking up one. "Um, I'm gonna send back Nidorino. I'm not sending Pikachu and Poliwhirl ever and the rest are unevolved, so they still need to stay with the exception of Shadow, my Espeon who still needs the extra training. Tell Nidorino to train with the other 2 and that I'll be calling him back in a bit to evolve him."

Professor Oak nodded as Ash put the poke ball in the machine. "I'll look forward to speaking with you again," the transfer system instantly activated and Nidorino's ball was sucked into the machine and arrived shortly after on the other side. Oak smiled. "Well I'll see you later, Ash. I need to talk to Gary as well, he's caught 20 Pokemon now."

"Well, tell Gary that I don't care how many Pokemon I have as long as they are all powerful. Say hi to Gyarados and Beedrill for me, bye now," he switched the machine off and released Charmander. "Well, looks like your with me now, Charmander," the Pokemon nodded gleefully as she jumped into Ash's arms and snuggled him.

* * *

Hope you like, here's a voting thing for the next chapter being Serena's next Pokemon.

Cubone

Venonat

Or Abra

You have until Sunday to vote, you don't need to put the gender, that's actually fixed regardless of the one chosen.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmander (Female)(Nature:Rash)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)


	14. Lonely

Here's the new chapter and here's the winner...nah, I'm not gonna reveal it yet. It'd be spoiling the plot, so just dive into the story and find out for yourselves, considering few actually read this section of the story.

* * *

The group had transversed their way through the underground path that lead under Saffron City. They had tried to enter through Saffron but apparently the guards on duty said that due to crime within the city, they couldn't allow civilians and Pokemon trainers in or out until they cleared the suspicion. Upon arriving on the other side, Brock looked at his map. "Okay, if we followed route 6, we'll arrive in Vermilion City by tomorrow."

"I see," Ash murmured, as he glanced over his male friend's shoulder at the map. "Looks like we're camping out tonight and considering it's quite late, we should set up our sleeping bags and fire."

The group nodded and got to work, Serena and Fennekin with Charmander's help set the fire ablaze whilst Ash and Brock set out 4 sleeping bags. Misty was setting up Brock's cooking equipment, which he instantly sat down next to and began to make some soup. The group sat on some nearby logs whilst waiting for the food to be cooked, so they could eat. Serena was sat with Fennekin on her lap, gently petting the Fox Pokemon, when she heard a cry. It was so quiet and it didn't seem like the others had heard it, so she choose to believe that she had just been hearing things.

Brock finished up with the soup and handed out bowls of it to everyone, Serena begin to eat happily when she heard the crying again. Convinced that she now wasn't hearing things, she looked around frantically. But she saw nothing that was making the kind of sound she was hearing. Ash looked at her, confused by her frantic looking around. "Serena, are you aright?"

"Y-yeah...," Serena blushed scarlet for a second and turned to look at her soup, spinning her spoon around in it, before she explained what she was doing. "I just thought that I heard something, that's all..."

The group finished eating shortly afterwards and settled down to sleep. Serena, however, wasn't able to as she couldn't get the sound of the crying out of her mind. It just sounded so sad and lonely. She sat up and walked over to the logs from before, she sat on them and stared at the fire. The crying sounded again, sending her into full alert. She didn't wake the others up, just picked up one of her poke balls without looking at which one it was. She then ran off in the direction of the sound to find out the origin.

She finally came across what she was looking for in a small reptile-like creature, which she realized was a Cubone but it wasn't wearing the typical feature of a Cubone, the skull. She walked up to it, her foot steps causing the Pokemon to jump up and look at her with fearful eyes. "It's alright, little one. I didn't mean to scare you," she knelt down in front of it to make herself look smaller in the eyes of the Lonely Pokemon. "Come here, little guy. I won't hurt you."

The ground-type took a hesitate step forward before running towards her and then staying in her arms. Serena smiled a little, gently petting the Pokemon's skull-less head. "So, what happened to you?"

"Cu..." it whined in the same sad voice as it's cry was in, trying to explain something to her. It yelled once more, trying to get the point across without realizing that she couldn't understand it "Cubone!"

Serena sighed to herself, before whispering sadly. "I wish Ash was here...," she shook her head afterwards and smiled at the Pokemon, before saying. "Come with me, I'll get you some food and in the morning we can sort out what we're going to do, alright?"

"Bone!" it yelled, seemingly more happier the before as it then began to toddle behind her as she walked. It was rather adorable to watch, since the Cubone was quite like a toddler in regard to how old it seemed.

The pair walked back towards the 'camping' area, when suddenly a Pokemon appeared from the shadows. A Persian, surrounding by a pack of Meowth. The Pokemon was snarling at her and lunged towards her, trying to use Shadow Claw from the looks of it's paw. She was lucky to dodge when she said and sent out the Pokemon she had brought with her whilst protecting the Cubone. It was revealed to be Cleffa, not much help in battle, so she recalled her baby. "I wish I had looked..," she whimpered as the Meowth surrounded her, looking ready to maul her to death.

She screamed out in fright as the Persian lunged at her, preparing to use Bite. She moved rapidly, but it's teeth ripped into the skin of her arm and extracted some of her scarlet blood, which caused her to go pale from the blood lost. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting came down and hit the Persian without any prior warning. Serena gasped with some relief when she saw Ash in front of her with Pikachu. She stumbled a little, whilst she whispered out. "Ashy...!"

Ash didn't pay much attention to her surprised, relief filled voice and ordered Pikachu to. "Use Thunderbolt one more time!" Pikachu did as told and with that, the Persian and Meowth ran off. Ash sighed and turned to his girlfriend, taking a note of her bleeding arm and the Pokemon that she had been protecting. He frowned and said softly. "I should have got here sooner, I'm sorry, Serena."

He knelt down and took a look at her arm before frowning. "This is quite bad, it's a good thing you moved fast or it could be a lot worst. I didn't bring any bandages with me so you're gonna have to deal with it for a little while, just until we get back," she nodded slowly before looking at Cubone, who was terrified and concerned. "So, where did this Cubone come from, 'Rena?"

"It was crying out, though I'm not sure of the reason why. I heard it and came looking, promising to give it something to eat," Serena explained, as she winced at the pain of her arm.

Ash helped her stand up before saying "We need to head back regardless so we can sort your arm out. Then I'll translate what it wants, so we can figure out the next step," Serena nodded, the group walking back to the camping site. The moment they arrived, Ash instantly went to get some bandages. He told her to sit down as he bandaged up her bleeding arm. "It's going to hurt for a few days, but you should be fine."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused by running off..." Serena murmured, as she glanced at Cubone, who was now eating some of the remaining soup - even though it had gone cold. "I just wanted to help Cubone."

Ash nodded, looking at the Lonely Pokemon as well. He spoke softly after he realized something to do with the ground type's appearance. "I've never seen a Cubone without the skull, usually if it's wearing a skull then that means it's mother has died. So that means that it's mother must still be alive somewhere and it's lost. I can gather that much without telepathy."

"I want to help it to find it's mother, it shouldn't be forced to live without her," Serena said with a soft smile, going to pick the Pokemon up. She hugged it gently, before continuing with a bright smile illuminating her face. "You hear that, little one. I'm gonna help you reunite with your mama, wait...Pokemon call them a different word, so I mean your Mema."

The Cubone looked at her before smiling and hugging her. Ash smiled whilst watching them. He then spoke as he got back into his sleeping bag with Pikachu. "I'm going back to sleep now, Serena. You should too, we need to get to Vermilion tomorrow as the S S Anne, which we need to get to Lavender Town, leaves the day after and we need to get the Thunder Badge."

Serena giggled and nodded. "Alright, Ash. Come on, little one. You can sleep with me, tonight, if you wanna," the Pokemon nodded and the two fell to sleep together after a little while of watching the stars. With Cubone in Serena's care until it finds it's mother, would could possibly happen next in the story.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Cubone won't be joining Serena's team for a little while. Not gonna reveal when just yet.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmander (Female)(Nature:Rash)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely) - Not official caught at the moment.


	15. Electricity Showdown (Updated)

Hello, everyone. Update:I wasn't pleased with the gym battle this chapter, so I decided to rewrite that part before releasing the next chapter. Hope you enjoy now.

* * *

The group arrived at the Vermilion City Pokemon Center so Ash could heal his Pokemon before his gym battle against Lt Surge. He had already chosen which Pokemon he wanted to take on the Raichu that the electric gym leader used. He handed the Pokemon to Nurse Joy, with a smile. He then went to sit down with Serena, who was hugging the Cubone who was looking after. "You need the bandage changed, 'Rena." The girl nodded, as Ash redid the bandaging on her arm. She winced a little as he tightened it. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's alright, Ash. It's not your fault that I got hurt after all," Serena said with a smile as she rubbed Cubone's head. "Besides, I got hurt protecting this little guy so I say it's not too bad of an injury even if it hurts."

"Come over here, mister!" came the very annoyed yell of Misty, who was now dragging her boyfriend by the ear. She looked completely jealous and quite displeased with the brown haired gym leader. She let go of him and turned to him, before yelling out. "Good grief, I can't believe you. Flirting with Nurse Joy in front of me, your girlfriend!"

Brock blinked a bit, before realizing his mistake and chuckling nervously. "I'm sorry, Mist. She's just so pretty that I can't help myself...," he then went all dreamy in the face as he pictured the pink haired nurse. This only made Misty sigh more, she had always feared this before even becoming his girlfriend but had hoped that he had realized by this point. She turned and went to join the others; leaving Brock, who was now talking to himself.

She sighed, sitting down opposite Serena. "I can't believe him!" she seethed to mostly herself.

Serena frowned before nodding to the girl. "I can understand, I'm personally glad that Ash isn't like that," she looked over to Brock, who now had Ash standing next to him. The black haired boy was trying to get him to stop talking to himself, with little success.

Misty sighed, looking at her boyfriend. "Your the lucky one, Serena. You have such a kind boyfriend, who is willing to protect you to the end. From what I heard of last night, I can say that with truth in my words. Sometimes, I wish that I could have a boyfriend like Ash..."

"You love Brock, don't you though?" Serena questioned.

Misty nodded, closing her eyes before opening them with a smile. "Yeah, I do. I loved him for a year before he even knew it, he's just so handsome and amazing in battle. His devotion to his family is also amazing, I have never been that devoted to my sisters and definitely not my parents..." her voice went low as she muttered the last two words in a slight angry tone.

"You never told me what happened with your parents."

"Mostly because I don't like being reminded of it...ever since I was born, they fought and fought. Always claiming that I was a mistake that they should never have given birth to. They apparently also disliked the gym regulations or something, saying that it was too harsh or something on that line of thought. Thus, when I was 6, they abandoned me and my sisters. Never seen them since and never want to either, even before they left I was being raised by Daisy so it didn't matter whether they were my mom and dad or strangers.

"I see...I only really see my mom, my dad's always on business trips. Plus, they're over in Kalos so I won't see them for a while anyway," Serena explained, before looking at Ash. "I plan on following him wherever he goes and if that means traveling all over the Pokemon world, then I will."

"I see," Misty commented, before getting up and looking at the boys. "Oy! You two, we need to move it remember. Ash, you have gym battle and Serena has a contest today! Plus, we need to be at the S S Anne tomorrow by noon, so you can't miss either events."

"I'm right..." Brock said, snapping back into reality. "Sorry, you 3."

"It's alright, Brock," Serena said with a smile. "You can't help your fantasies...I guess..."

"He could, if he remembered a certain factor...," Misty groaned, sulkily. She walked out of the Pokemon Center, leaving the other 3 behind. They stood there for a second before following after the orange haired girl.

* * *

Ash stood outside of the Vermilion Gym with Serena. Misty had dragged Brock somewhere else to have a long 'chat' with him apparently, since she wasn't pleased with his actions in front of his girlfriend. Serena was holding Cubone in her arms as she said. "Are you sure that they aren't coming?"

"Misty said it herself that she probably wouldn't be coming back until she got the message into Brock's thick skull," Ash replied as he gently petted Pikachu. "Besides, she's correct about having little time so we should just get the Thunder Badge and go. I'm waiting to see the look on the gym leader's face when he realizes something about Pikachu."

"Something?" Serena whispered, though her question wasn't answered as the boy pushed the door open and walked in. He looked around until the figure of Lt Surge walked up to them and stared eyeing up Serena, like she was a doll or a mannequin.

"Ohh, hey there, cutie," he said, only making the honey blonde more uncomfortable. He then turned to Ash and Pikachu, noticing the Pokemon. "So which one of you is my next challenger?"

"I am," Ash replied, as Pikachu chanting along with him. "Also, would you mind leaving my girlfriend alone, she ain't up for grabs. And if you even think about doing anything to her, I'll personally ask Pikachu to Thunderbolt you."

"Pika!" nodded the Mouse Pokemon affirmatively, sparkling up his cheeks in preparation.

"Oh, try it then, baby. Your baby Pokemon couldn't possibly hurt me."

Ash blinked for a second, before replying in a rather sassy tone that was similar to Aurora's sassy telepathic tone. "If you want the correct details, sir. Pikachu isn't considered a Baby Pokemon, it's a middle-stage Pokemon with it's pre-evolution Pichu being the baby. And I happened to be wanting my battle, so please leave my girlfriend alone and agree to me."

"Sure, lets battle then. Be prepared to lose, baby. You'll never win a battle if you don't evolve your Pokemon, Pikachu is useless without evolution. However, this won't be a one on one, no no," both he was shaking his figures in the negative. "This'll be a 2 on 2. So my first Pokemon won't be my Raichu, but instead this one," he picked up another poke ball and sent out his Pokemon, which happened to be Ball Pokemon Voltrob.

"We'll see about that," Ash responded with a smile. "Pikachu, just wait for a little while, alright?" the Pokemon nodded and responded with a telepathic 'Alright'. Ash grinned and picked up one of his many poke balls. "Gloom, come on out! It's your time to shine."

The Weed Pokemon hopped onto the ground, giving her stereotypical lop-sided drool filled expression. Ash giggled, before looking directly at Lt Surge. "I plan on winning this battle, so don't hold back at your battling!"

The gym leader nodded, and yelled to Voltrob. "Shockwave!" the ball Pokemon bounced into the air and began to spark with electricity before hitting the ground and sending a massive shock wave through the ground.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled out to Gloom, who jumped up and was able to get over the shock wave. "Ingrain! Then Sleep Powder!" Gloom set up some roots into the ground before making a powder appear above Voltrob, which soon closed it's eyes and began to sleep peacefully. Ash grinned, knowing to take his chances. "Mega Drain! Show them the extent of our training!"

Gloom absorbed Voltrob's energy, whilst it slept and slept. Soon enough, it woke which lead Lt Surge to yell out. "Shock Wave again!" This time, Gloom didn't have the time to dodge the move and was knocked back, despite the lack of effectiveness in the move. Luckily, Ingrain appeared and healed Gloom's health in a light of green.

"Razor Leaf! And if it's still awake Sludge Bomb!" Gloom summoned a group of 5 different leaves that shot at the Voltrob, who dodged, but it was able to dodge the following ball of poisonous energy that Gloom summoned. It thus fainted, leading to it's trainer recalling it.

"Have a good rest, Voltrob. Your Gloom is very strong, but can you beat Raichu!" The Pokemon came from it's Pokeball with a loud 'Rai!' The gym leader gave no chance to Ash to even consider what to do "Now, start the battle with a Mega Kick!" The Mega Kick lead to Raichu jumping into the air and trying to crash down on Gloom with a lit up foot. It did so with lots of success, that lead to Gloom being knocked back. "Now, finish it off with Mega Punch!" Raichu's fist lit up white before landing on Gloom.

"GLOOM!" Ash yelled. "Are you alright?" the Pokemon pushed herself up and nodded. Ash grinned and yelled out with a smile imprinted on his face. "Okay, use Sludge Bomb, we don't want to lose here do we!"

Gloom's poisonous ball appeared, but Raichu dodged and went in for another Mega Punch, which this time was unfortunate enough to faint the poor Weed Pokemon that was challenging it. Ash sighed, before smiling as he recalled his Pokemon. "You fought well, have a nice rest. Pikachu, you ready to take that Raichu?"

"Pika!" nodded the Mouse Pokemon, as he hopped off Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield. He looked prepared as Ash telepathically pointed out to him to just prepare himself, since he wanted to show Lt Surge that his Pokemon wasn't a baby.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt," Lt Surge yelled, the Pokemon cried out as it bolted the lightning at the smaller electric type. Pikachu didn't move, however, and simply let the move hit him. The electricity was absorbed into the Pokemon, making the electric gym leader shocked. Serena even had a shocked face, since she had never seen Pikachu do this before. "What?!"

Ash chuckled, nodding to Pikachu. "My Pikachu's ability is Lightning Rod, meaning he absorbs all electricity moves. Now, Pikachu, attack back with Volt Tackle. Be careful not to activate Static and minimize the recoil as much as possible!"

The Pokemon ran over to Raichu, with a tackle in mind before the electricity built up and he charged right into Raichu and hit it greatly. The Pokemon survived the hit though and hit back with Mega Kick. Pikachu was sent flying backwards into the wall, before he did a front flip and got back to a battle-ready position. Ash smiled, knowing Pikachu was alright and yelled out loudly. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu, finish it off with another Mega Kick!" Raichu was indeed faster in how it moved towards the electric pre-evolution, but Pikachu dodged out of the way with Agility before summoning the electricity required to thus finish Raichu off for good. The Pokemon swayed a bit before collapsing to the ground, electricity bursting off him. Lt Surge was shocked, but sighed and picked up his gym badge and walked over to Ash. "You won fair and square, boy, even though I hate to admit it. Thus, you have earned the Thunder Badge."

The badge was dropped into Ash's expecting hands, which caused him to smile brightly. He turned to Serena, who had been joined by Misty and Brock - who's ear looked like it was in pain, due to the amount of red-coloration it had - shortly into the battle. The sudden appearance of his other 2 friends surprised him, but he smiled more. "I won the Thunder Badge!" "Pika!"

"Good work, Ashy!" Serena smiled, as she snuggled Cubone closer. She giggled a little before continuing. "Next step is my next contest. Me and Aurora have been practicing hard for this one."

"I can't wait to see what you come up with next," Ash replied with a kind smile, giving her a thumbs up. "We should head over there now, or you'll be late for your performance."

"Right!" Serena replied with a smile. She couldn't wait until her performance and she also couldn't wait to arrive in Lavender Town so she could begin her search for Cubone's lost mother and reunite them. What would happen next and how would her performance go is what she was wondering, however. She had a weird feeling in her gut that something was wrong and she couldn't tell what at the moment.

* * *

Hi again, everyone. I have something to say, there won't be a proper schedule for updates for the next 2 weeks. I have exams that are more important then my stories so I can't update properly, I'll try to get one chapter per week however. Then we'll go back to a regular order at the end. Please be respectful of this. Update:I hope you enjoy the updated battle.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmander (Female)(Nature:Rash)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely) - Not official caught at the moment.


	16. Lost

Hello, everyone. Time to the new chapter, not much I can say here so lets delve into the story alright?

* * *

Serena stood outside of the stadium of the Vermilion City Contest. It made her anxious of what could possibly happen, she had been practicing hard but that didn't relieve any nerves that were constantly reappearing. She was holding Fennekin in her arms, the Pokemon smiling brightly at her trainer. She had Cubone at her feet, the ground-type clearly unsure of what was gonna happen. She smiled and turned back to Ash and the others. "Watch me, alright?" She let Sylveon out of her arms to pick Cubone up, handing the Lonely-natured Pokemon to Ash. "Look after Cubone for me, okay?"

"You got it!" Ash grinned, holding the Pokemon almost like a baby. He noticed her concerned face and smiled, before reassuringly saying "You'll do your best, I know it so don't look so concerned, 'Rena. You've practiced so hard for this, you'll do the best you possibly can in this contest. I know it!"

"Thanks for the support, everyone," Serena smiled, before closing her eyes and nodding. "Yeah, I'll do my best so watch me closely!"

She pushed the door open and saw a large group of many girls and some boys within the densely-packed room. It only succeeded in making her more nervous, but she couldn't wait to preform now. It was going to be amazing, she was sure of it. She smiled and the group walked to a free corner of the room, she gently called out all 4 of her Pokemon. "Okay, I'll be using Cleffa in the Performance Round and Pancham in the Battle Round. The other two I'll use in the next contest in Lavender Town. Cleffa, I know your still a baby but you'll do the best you can. We've been practicing hard for this and you wanna make your mama proud, don't you?"

"Cleffa!" the baby nodded, bouncing in the air in a adorable way. She was smiling as she jumped into her trainer's arms. Serena was a little surprised, but smiled as she hugged the Star Shape Pokemon. She then looked at Pancham, who gave a thumb's up to show he was prepared to do his best as well. She smiled, now believing her concerned for other nothing in particular.

Soon enough, announcement came that the Performance Round was to begin soon. Video Camera's were set up in the waiting room, which revealed 3 different fields so only 6 Coordinators would advanced to the second round so 3 people would be able to win their ribbons here. She hopped to be one of those people to win their ribbon today. She had already received one from the Cerulean Contest, she wished to get another though. Announcements were made repeatly for different coordinator, eventually her name was called out. "Would Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town come to stage 3."

Serena sighed, waving bye to the others. "Okay, you 3 stay here with Ash and the others, I'll be back as soon as possible," the three Pokemon cried in agreement, before she walked off out of the waiting room. The group stood in front of the monitor that was recording stage 3, waiting for her to appear with Cleffa. She eventually did, with a half-confident, half terrified appearance on her face.

She had planned this, she wanted to do this. She had to do this! She tried to reason with herself, before smiling. "Okay, Cleffa, use Sunny Day," Cleffa nodded, as she focused her energy on making the sun much brighter. Everyone watching was surprised and mutters of what she was doing were made quite obvious. "Now, use Solar Beam and then catch it with your Psychic!"

Everyone was shocked, when the little Pokemon activated the 'one-turn' Solar Beam then caught it with Psychic in the next move. How the little Baby knew these moves was astonishing, due to the fact it wasn't even evolved yet. What was the girl planning to do next. Serena just smiled, knowing what everyone must have been thinking. "Okay, Cleffa. Now burst up the Solar Beam!"

"Clef!" the tiny Star Shape Pokemon nodded, as she let go of Psychic causing the Solar Beam to streak into roughly 5 streaks of light with burst across the stage, making a amazing sight to the audience.

"We're not done yet, now use Attract," the Pokemon smiled, preform dazzling the crowd with an adorable face as it kissed it's hand. The audience melted at the cute little Pokemon, which made Serena smile brightly. "Now, let's finish this with Wish. Make your wish for the crowd to love you!"

Cleffa did just that and within instance, the crowd let up with heavy applause and cheering. Serena panted softly, before smiling at the little Pokemon. "You did amazingly, Cleffa."

"Fa!" the Pokemon smiled, snuggling into her trainer. The two walked off stage, glad to have seemingly succeeded. She was instantly greeted by Ash after walking into the waiting room. He smiled at her, causing her to giggle.

"Your performance was amazing, you kept everyone in the dark about the move set that Cleffa knew so that you could wow people in this performance," he praised as the other nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you wanna know Cleffa's move?" Serena said with surprise, but she smiled. She gently pointed her pokedex at the Pokemon and waited for it to record about the tiny baby Pokemon.

 **Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon. Because of it's silhouette, it is believed to be a star reborn. For some reason, it loves Minior. This Cleffa is female, with the ability Cute Charm. It has the moves Pound, Encore, Sing, Sweet Kiss, Magical Leaf, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Psychic, Attract, Shadow Ball and Sleep Talk. It also has the egg moves Belly Drum, Fake Tears, Aromatherapy, Wish and Metronome.**

"Whoa..." everyone, who heard the dex entry, said. Even those not in the group stumbled on the same phrase or a phrase on that line. To say the Pokemon was weak was clearly going to be an understatement when she evolved at last. Serena just giggled, glad that she was able to impress a lot of people with her baby Pokemon. She now couldn't wait till she evolved into Clefairy and maybe even into Clefable with the Moon Stone Serena had.

"Can't wait to see you in the Battle Round," Misty said with a smile. "If your Cleffa can come pack with that much surprise, I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve with Pancham. That reminds me, you never explained how you came across Pancham since you had him with you when you and Ash reunited.

"Yea..." Serena nodded, with a smile "It was originally going to be just me and Fennekin, but I came across Pancham. He had been abandoned for a while and was relieved when I offered to take him with me. He apparently had been waiting for his trainer outside of the Lumiose City Plane Station for weeks, but they never returned for him. So with that, I brought him with me. Though, unlike Cleffa, he doesn't have that diverse move set but he can definitely battle."

"That's good," Ash grinned, giving a thumb's up. "Lets just wait until you get called for the Battle Round!"

The group nodded and waited until the announcement went off the Performance round. It eventually did and the announcement said "The coordinators going onto the next round are Serena, Sana, Rita, Gina, Niko and Mina. The round will consist of Serena versus Rita on stage 1, Sana versus Mina on stage 2, Niko versus Gina on stage 3. Would the coordinators please go to their respective stages."

Serena smiled, nodded. She placed Cleffa down on Aurora's back. "Aurora, keep an eye on her, alright. Come along, Pancham!"

"Pan!" the Pokemon nodded, running after her as she left the waiting room to go to Stage 1. She took her place and waited for her opponent, Rita, to appear. Rita was a brown haired girl with stunning blue eyes, followed by a Quilava.

Serena's eyes widened, instantly coming up with a straegy. She hoped that it would work, but she wasn't sure. The two coordinators smiled and nodded at one another, before the announcement came saying the battle could now begin. "Pancham, Rain Dance!"

Pancham followed in Cleffa's movements to summon a massive storm of rain that hammered down on the field, coating the Pokemon and their trainers. Rita was surprised by the move, before smiling. "So, that's how you wanna do it then. Okay, Quilava, use Extrasensory multiple times. Don't give it the chance to move!"

Quilava bolted forward with speeds that Pancham couldn't cope with as Extrasensory hit him in super effective damage, it was at times like this when the Playful Pokemon wished it was evolved and part Dark-type. Serena gasped before trying to yell out, in all the chaos and rain that covered the battle stage. "Pancham, try to stop it with Surf!"

Pancham gathered rain droplets and tried to send a wave of water towards the Fire type. But the Pokemon jumped into the air, dodging the move. Rita smiled. "Quilava, follow it up with Aerial Ace!"

Pancham gasped in horror, as the flying type move hit him dead on. It was painful and he struggled to stand back up, before collapsing to the ground with 'anime-like' swirls in his eyes. The announcer called out "Pancham has been knocked out, the Vermilion Ribbon goes to Rita and her Quilava."

"Pancham!" Serena cried, as she ran to her Pokemon. She picked up the little panda-like Pokemon and sobbed a little. She couldn't believe that she had lost whilst trying to stop the Quilava from using fire moves. "I'm sorry, Pancham...I'm sorry..."

Rita frowned, noticing a teardrop land on Pancham. She walked over to Serena, before saying in a calm voice. "You fought well, Serena. I had just expected someone to use Rain Dance to stop me so I made sure my Quilava had Extrasensory and Aerial to be able to hit whatever tried to use the move against me. That's why I always have a towel on me. Pancham fought well, I never expected it to know Surf of all things. You'll surely win the next contest, just consider that some coordinator may have counters to plans like yours."

"Alright..." Serena whispered, her voice straining to come out of her throat. She carried Pancham out, her face shadowed by her dripping hair. The moment she and Pancham stepped off the field, the rain seized but that didn't effect the fact she was wet and quite cold. Ash ran over to her, a down-hearted expression on his face that she couldn't bring herself to look at. "I lost..."

"We saw..." Ash nodded, frowning. He noticed her shivering slightly, before continuing. "You should get a change of clothes, you'll catch a cold if you don't," Serena simply nodded and walked out of the building to head to the Pokemon Center. Ash sighed, he didn't know what to do to cheer the girl up. "She looks so sad...I don't know what I can do to help her."

"Ash," Misty sighed. "There's not much you can do to help. She's just gonna have to snap out of it herself, she fought well and it was the first time that she lost so it's going to effect her quite seriously. She likely believes it to be her fault for not considering issues behind preventing Quilava's fire moves."

Brock nodded in agreement. "It's gonna take some time, all you can do is make sure that she doesn't catch a cold from the rain. So when we get to the Pokemon Center, we should make sure that she has actually changed her clothes.

* * *

That night, Serena was standing on the Vermilion City Harbor. She had all 4 of her Pokemon and Cubone next to her and she was staring out to the sea with sad eyes. "Why, why did that happened. I...I...I..." she broke down, falling to her knees and crying heavily. Her Pokemon ran over to her and started trying to cheer her up, but there was also worry evident in their respective cries. Serena listened to those voices for a while before she eventually gave a sad smile and nodded. "I can't stay like this, can I...one defeat shouldn't mean the end to my coordinator dream."

She gently petted Pancham, smiling sadly. She whispered in a soft voice, whilst gently rubbing the Pokemon's furry head "I'm sorry that you got hurt earlier, I should have considered everything that you could do and what opponents you should face. I'll try harder in the future before deciding to figure out how to manage your Rain Dance and Surf combination."

"Pan!" the Pokemon nodded, with a smile on his face. Serena nodded, pulling something out of her bag. She grabbed a pair of sissors from her clothes designer set and stood up. Memories of meeting Ash, reuniting and obtaining her Pokemon flooded through her.

"Time to turn over a new leaf, everyone," she smiled softly, before grabbing her hair. Pieces of honey blonde hair flew into the air and landed in the sea, as she gracefully cut her hair to her shoulders.

* * *

That next morning; Ash, Misty and Brock were preparing to leave for the S S Anne that left later that day. Ash didn't noticed Serena and thus frowned. "Where's Serena? She knows we going to be leaving soon."

"I'm here!" the girl's voice called out before she walked into the room, now wearing a long pink dress with a red overcoat and a blue bow at the top. Her hair was much shorter to the surprise of the group. She blushed a little, before smiling. "Do you like?..."

"Whoa, this is unexpected. But you look cute with your hair cut short and that outfit fits you,"Ash smiled, before noticing the blue ribbon. "That ribbon. I gave it to you during our time at camp, didn't I?"

"Yep, I kept it this whole time. I've just been waiting to place it on one of my outfits," the girl said with a cheerful smile, one that contradicted her demeanor from the day prior. It was quite the change, but made Ash very happy to know that she was back to normal. Serena smiled, confidence restored in her and she plan to obtain the five ribbons she needed to face the Grand Festival and become Top Coordinator in Kanto. The group all smiled, before leaving the Pokemon Center to head to the S S Anne to head to Lavender Town.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I just waited to make a bit of a remake of Serena's showcase lost. I hope there's enough differences coming through tho.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmander (Female)(Nature:Rash)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely) - Not official caught at the moment.


	17. Battle on the S S Anne

Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. But my exams are over and I'm now well-rested, so I can update on a more regular basis. Thus, I hope you enjoy. I'm gonna be mixing a certain someone who appears in this chapter with his game counterpart in terms of his team, he still keeps 2 of his mains though. But you won't see the extent until much later.

* * *

The group were walking down the harbor of Vermilion City. It wasn't a long trek, but they were still rather exhausted after the events of the day prior. Serena was holding Cubone in her hands, thinking still about her lost. She planned to redeem herself from her former failure, the next contest was being held in Lavender Town. She had loads of plans for when she reached the 'ghost-city' like reuniting Cubone with his mother and preforming. 'I will win the next contest,' she thought calmly.

She looked up, upon hearing Misty say. "Here it is," the orange haired girl knew what was she looking for, claiming she had once made a model of the S S Anne ship in the past. "Well, lets get to it. Everyone got your tickets?"

"Yep!" was the unison cry of the other 3, showing their tickets. The group smiled and walked over to the ship, they walked up and onto the ship. They were instantly greeted by a man, who wanted their tickets. Once they were sorted, they walked into the ship's massive grand hall.

As they walked around, they heard many trainers talking about their Pokemon. Ash soon heard two children, probably his age, comparing their Charmander. He didn't personally like the idea of comparing Pokemon, since it wasn't fair of the Pokemon a lot of the time. "I'd never do that with Charmander, she doesn't deserve the angst if she's not as good as another of the same species."

Serena nodded, gently petting Cubone's forehead. She looked over at the kids and their Charmander before saying. "That does seem a bit unfair to the Pokemon, but those kids' Charmander don't seem fazed much. So, maybe it's different for different Pokemon."

"Yeah, maybe.." Ash replied, slowly nodding his head.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind him. "Ash Ketchum, I wasn't expecting to find you here," the pair turned around to see Gary Oak, who was looking at Ash with a smug smile. He then took note of Serena and thus smiled. "Serena Yvonne, I haven't seen you since last Summer. So you been traveling around with the loser of Pallet Town here?"

"Ashy isn't a loser..." Serena grumbled under her breathe.

Gary took no notice of the honey blonde's grumbles and turned his attention back to Ash, still giving the same smug smile. "So, wanna have a battle right here, Ashy Boy? 3 on 3, no switching your Pokemon out."

"You're on," Ash replied, without a second thought. "But, I won't lose."

"Alright, if that's what you think. I'm gonna prove you completely wrong," Gary replied with a grin on his face."Lets take this over to the ground battle field that's over there," he let Ash and the others to the battle field before grabbing his first Poke ball. "Go, Growlithe!"

Ash smiled, he had counters to Growlithe but he didn't want to use Poliwhirl until the end of the battle against Gary's Squirtle if he brought it out. Thus, he picked up a Poke Ball that not many people would expect to go against a fire type like Growlithe. "Go, Gloom," he smiled as the Pokemon appeared on the battlefield before her.

Gary was confused, but thought nothing of the random appearance of the grass/poison type. "Growlithe, Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled to Gloom, who somehow managed to do just that. "Now, whilst it's close, Sleep Powder!" the powdery substance appeared above Growlithe, who soon fell to sleep. Ash smiled. "Now, Sludge Bomb!"

The female Pokemon nodded, summoning a ball of sludge and slamming it down on Growlithe's head. If it wasn't for the Growlithe already being asleep, it would have been poisoned. Gary was yelling at the Pokemon to wake up, but Ash just yelled to Gloom. "Now, Hidden Power!"

The move hit hard on the Growlithe and was somehow super effective, seeing as the Hidden Power was water. Growlithe finally awoke though upon hearing Gary's loud shouting. "Growlithe, Flamethrower!"

"Growl!" the Pokemon nodded, summoning a huge amount of flames towards the Grass type.

"Gloom, Protect!" a wall appeared in front of the Pokemon, as she protected herself from the fire type move. "Now, Hidden Power again!"

The move landed once again, but Growlithe was still standing somehow after the second super effective move. Gary didn't waste any time in yelling out. "Flamethrower, don't let it use Protect again!"

"Gloom, Hidden Power!" The moves collided with each other, but Growlithe's Flamethrower burst through the balls of light that was Hidden Power. Due to the super effective nature of the move, Gloom was barely able to stand only to reveal a burn. Ash was shocked, but yelled out. "Hidden Power, try again!"

The move was executed and knocked Growlithe out, just as Gloom fainted from her burn. It was a draw clearly, Gary was shocked that he could have lost to a grass type of all things, but smiled smugly. "You think you'll win, Ketchum?"

"Yep!" Ash yelled, as Gary sent out his second Pokemon:A Umbreon. He picked up his second ball and sent out Shadow, the Espeon quickly grimaced at the sight of the evolution he had wanted to be. "Don't let it distract you, Shadow. It's our first battle with you evolved, lets make it count!"

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Gary yelled out.

"Shadow, use Dazzling Gleam. Knock it back!" Shadow nodded, summoning a lot of light behind him that effectively blinded the Umbreon before it could execute Dark Pulse. The move then shot forward and hit the Umbreon in super-effective damage. But Umbreon clearly had a high special-defense stat as it lived and managed to finally use Dark Pulse. But Ash wasn't fazed, since the Sun Pokemon was still conscious. "Future Sight, then Double Team."

Shadow smiled. ' _Alright, master!_ ' the Future Sight was summoned, forming a large cloud above them that could descend at any moment. He then cloned himself multiple times much to his master's desires

Whilst Gary was trying to shake off the shock of the Double Team that Shadow was using, he yelled out. "Umbreon, Dark Pulse again!"

Ash smiled, saying quietly so Gary didn't hear him in the confusion. "Dig!" The black shiny nodded, before running his paws into the ground underneath him. So whilst Gary was eliminating the clones, the Espeon had already dug himself into the ground. Gary was shocked when all the clones were removed to see no original, but Ash yelled out. "Now, use Iron Tail!"

The Black Espeon jumped up from under the ground and slammed his tail into the Umbreon's face before doing a back flip back towards Ash. Gary snarled, before yelling out to his eevee-evolution in a loud commanding voice. "Dark Pulse!"

"Protect!" Ash yelled, a green shield then wrapped around Shadow with one glow of the blue jewel on his head. This gave Future Sight the chance to crash down onto the Umbreon, effectively knocking it out. Ash smiled, running over to pet the shiny. "You did well, Shadow. Thank you."

Gary nodded slightly, before calling out his last Pokemon. His Wartortle. The Pokemon jumped into the battle field without a care in the world. "Wartortle, use Bite! Don't give it another chance to win!"

"Psychic!" Ash yelled out, Shadow's eyes begin to glow but his concentration was knocked by the super effective bite. It hurt badly and since he had already been hit in the battle, he collapsed. Ash frowned before recalling the Sun Pokemon to his poke ball. "You fought well, Shadow. Have a good rest," he then grabbed his final Poke Ball and sent out his Poliwhirl, with a smile as he yelled out. "Poliwhirl, lets go!"

"So, you finally bring out your starter, Ash. Well, we'll see about that. Wartortle, Water Pulse!" Gary yelled out, Wartortle summoned a circle of water around him and sent it barreling towards the other water-type. Ash didn't call out a move, however, leaving Poliwhirl to just stand there. Suddenly, the water broke into droplets that were absorbed into Poliwhirl's body. Gary snarled and said. "Water Absorb, you had this planned, didn't you? Whatever, Wartortle, use Bite!"

"Poliwhirl, Psychic!" Poliwhirl's eyes glowed the same color as her body as she lifted Wartortle into the air before it could use the attack that Gary had told it to. Ash grinned before calling out to his starter. "Drop it and use Body Slam!"

The Wartortle wasn't able to recover quickly as Poliwhirl jumped up and slammed right into it, knocking it back. But it then used Bite on the Poliwhirl's shoulder. Ash snarled. "Poliwhirl, Focus Blast!"

The Pokemon's hand lit up as she focused before sending the powerful blast at the recovering Pokemon. Gary tried to yell. "Pro-" but the move was already executed and Wartortle was revealed from the dust cloud that had formed to be unconscious with swirly anime eyes. He sighed, recalling his starter. "You are strong, Ash Ketchum. But don't assume that you have won."

"You fought well, Gary. I'll see you around. Come on, 'Rena," he recalled Poliwhirl and walked off with Serena and Pikachu. Gary noticed the electric type on Ash's shoulder but wasn't able to ask why he wasn't in a poke ball in time. Ash sighed as he sat down at a table a short while away, Brock and Misty were already there. "I hadn't been expecting that battle to come like that. But I can't say that I'm not impressed, surprised to say the least that he had a Umbreon. Guess we just ended up having counterparts in our Eevee evolutions."

Serena smiled. "You were amazing, Ash. Me and Pikachu were watching throughout the battle and you did amazingly, even with type disadvantages," Pikachu hopped onto the honey blonde's shoulder and nodded with a 'pika'. The girl giggled, taking Pikachu from her shoulder, she put him on her lap next to Cubone and gently petted the Pokemon's tail. "You've always been amazing at battles, even before you got your license. All the times you and Poli protected me from wild Pokemon at camp."

Ash chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, your right. Well, all we can do now is wait until we arrive in Lavender Town to find out about Cubone's mother." He looked at the Pokemon that was sat on Serena's lap. He gently petted the skull-less Cubone and smiled in a kind way, which was similar to that of a father's smile. "Don't you worry a thing, you'll soon be reunited with your mema."

"Cu...," he whimpered before snuggling into Serena and falling to sleep on her lap. What would happened next on the trainer's journey and is Cubone going to be reunited with his mother? They didn't know, but it would happen sooner or later. All they had to do was wait for it to.

* * *

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmander (Female)(Nature:Rash)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely) - Not official caught at the moment.


	18. Mother

Hi, everyone again. Okay, I'm writing this chapter on 3 hours sleep so if there's any mistakes, not exactly my fault. I just want to upload it already and if that means whilst I'm exhausted, so be it.

* * *

Stepping off the ship, Serena carried the little Cubone towards the tower of Lavender Town:Pokemon Tower. The imposing tower gave her the creeps, but what else could be expected really. Nervously, she gently petted the brown head of the Pokemon in her arms. "Well, little guy. We should be able to find your mother here, this is where Cubones and Marowaks live after all...r-right?" she then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ash, she gave a soft smile as she placed her own hand on his. "Well, we should enter...right?"

"Yeah, stay close at all times. Misty, come with us for the back up. We'll be needing it in there, who knows what we'll find. Brock, stay outside to make sure that nothing enters from the outside; we need to be cautious since Pokemon Tower is crawling with Ghost Pokemon and the deceased," Ash said to the group, all of them nodded accepting their assigned roles.

As they walked into the large tower, darkness surrounded them immediately. It became hard to see and thus Misty looked around and snarled a little, before yelling out in what she hoped was Ash's direction since she couldn't see clear in the dark and slight fog that surrounded the group. "Ash, call Charmander out. Get her to light the room up!"

"That's a very good idea. Thanks, Misty, for the suggestion," he grabbed the poke ball that contained his newest Pokemon, before he sent the fire type out. The room instantly lit up the moment Charmander's tail left the poke ball and blazed brightly. With his vision restored, Ash smiled and petted the Pokemon in a caring way. "Good work, Charmander. We should be good as long as your out."

"Char!" the Pokemon smiled, glad she was able to help. The place was giving her the chills, however and she said in telepathic tongue to the trainer that she considered to be her daddy. " _Baba, this place...it doesn't feel right though. I don't like it one bit, I wanna go home! Please! Please! Please!_ " she yelled, begging Ash to let them return home or at least let her go back to her poke ball.

"I know, but we're here to reunite Cubone with his mother. We need to continue forward and we need your flame to help out. So how about we face your fears together and prove that we can make it through this spooky tower to reunite mother and son," Ash replied, grabbing a unlit torch from the side of the room. Misty looked at it curiously, so he decided to explain. "If Charmander gets tired or we are ambushed, it'll give us the opportunity to continue without her."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, knowing that he'd help out too even though he had no real reason to speak up at the moment. He just liked to make himself known, he was that time of Pokemon that liked to join in whenever it suited him. Ash smiled a little, petting the Pokemon's head gently. This elicited a soft and prolonged "Cha..." from the electric type.

They moved towards the staircase of the tower and began to ascend, Serena getting more and more terrified the further they went. The fog was beginning to get very thick around them and it caused the honey blonde to cough horribly, she fell to the ground. Ash frowned, going back for her. "Serena, are you alright?" the girl was about to say she was 'fine', but was sent into another fit through the fog entering her lungs. Without warning, he grabbed one of her 4 poke balls from her belt and sent out Pancham. "Listen to me, Pancham. I need you to use Rain Dance to clear the fog away, so Serena can breathe."

"Pan!" the Pokemon nodded as he summoned rain around the floor, it removed the fog on that floor. Charmander didn't look impressed though, as she hid under a table with her scaly hands holding her tail. When the rain seized, she came back out and starting to yell in Pokemon tongue at Ash, who wasn't able to understand the annoyed Pokemon; especially since he had never seen her like this. "Cham?" the panda-like Pokemon worked with surprise, before he went back over to his trainer. He placed his furry paw on her with some worry.

"I'm feeling better, Pancham. Now that the fog's gone," the girl smiled, petting the Pokemon gently. She slowly pulled herself out and then picked Cubone back up before continuing to the panda-like Pokemon. "Okay, lets leave you out so you can handle the fog when it comes. But this time, lets give Charmander a bit more of a warning before we send masses of water hurdling over her tail. A Charmander's tail is sensitive to water, after all."

Walking onto the fourth floor, the group waited for the fog and rain to fade before looking around. Suddenly, a laugh crackled from 2 floor above them. Without a second wait, they ran up the stairs despite Serena's cries for them to just run. But she eventually followed her stubborn boyfriend and friend, the fog getting into her lungs from being unable to use Rain Dance on the fifth since she wasn't able to call the move out before running up to the 6th. When she walked onto the sixth floor, she felt weak from coughing. She was finally given the chance to call Rain Dance, giving her to ability to breathe clearly. Misty thanked her but then pointed at what had been making the distinctive crackles.

A Haunter, clear as day, and it was laughing manically. The orange haired girl called out her Marill and yelled. "Muddy Water!" the move hit, but Haunter didn't seem that effected. It suddenly grabbed it's eyes and started bouncing them on it's tongue, making Serena visibly ill. Especially when it suddenly opened it's mouth wide with it's disembodied hands. It made her unable to focus and help Misty out with the attacking.

"Charmander, Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled, out of literally nowhere for the two girls. The Pokemon nodded, a burst of lights shooting from her mouth towards the ghostly Pokemon before them. Haunter lived the very colorful move like it had survived Marill's Muddy Water beforehand, but Ash didn't give up. "Charmander, Crunch! Make it count!"

The Pokemon's jaws seemed to double in the strength prowess and glowed brightly, as the orange Pokemon hopped into the air and bite down on the ghost type. Since it was super effectively, Haunter gave an exhausted chuckle before falling to the ground. Ash walked over, causing Haunter to yell telepathically out in fright. It was a very frantic male cry that surprised the trainer. " _Don't hurt or kill me, please. I didn't mean to do any harm, I just wanted to have fun!_ "

"One, I'm not a trainer who harms Pokemon, Haunter. Two, you can't die. Your already a ghost," the boy chuckled, before continuing as a thought enter his mind. He relaid them to the Haunter, giving his suggestion of a better future of the Pokemon in the long run. "How about this, you could join my team and be able to have fun with me and Char..."

He wasn't able to finish the sentence as he noticed Charmander glowing and steadily growing bigger. Orange turned to Red as suddenly the light burst to reveal a grown Charmeleon before them. "Alright then, you can have fun with me and Charmeleon," Ash chuckled, finishing his sentence. "Good work, girl. This'll become a great help when we take on Erica's gym in a bit"

"Chame!" the Pokemon grinned, before blowing a burst of fire into the boy's face. It was unexpected and enlist worry from the boy's companions. His face was completely charred, but not dangerously at least.

"I'm good, but that fire...that came out of nowhere, Charmeleon. Care to explain why you suddenly use Flamethrower on my face like that?" The Pokemon tilted her head away from him, seemingly ignoring him. This only made Ash very angry as he grumbled out in a frustrated tone, not paying attention to his companions as their expressions changed. "Okay, why do I see a weird relationship with this reptile coming?"

"Ash, we probably shouldn't be worrying about that...not right now," Misty said, shaking his shoulder harshly with her left hand. When he looked at her, she directed his vision upwards.. Her voice a mixture of annoyance and fright, which surprised the raven haired boy. But when he saw what she was looking at, he understood immediately before cursing their luck. Misty nodded, yelling out with annoyance. "See what I mean, oh Arceus. We're doomed with we stay!"

Before them was a glowing, mystical apparition of a Marowak, and it didn't seem happy with them being in the tower. "Leave. Now!" it yelled out in a very feminine voice, somehow able to speak without the use of telepathy. But the voice only called from a frantic cry from Cubone as he ran towards the ghost, having pulled himself from Serena's arms.

"Cubone!" Serena cried, closing her eyes as she feared what the Marowak would do to the poor Pokemon. But she heard no cry of pain or anything of the sort, so she reluctantly opened her eyes to see Cubone hugging the Marowak with teary eyes. The Marowak looked shocked but then hugged the Cubone Back. Serena was shocked, she had not expected this when she decided to look after the young Pokemon. "Cubone...that's your mother, isn't it?"

"Cu..." the Pokemon weakly nodded, the Marowak slowly disappearing. She had fulfill her wish to see her son safe and sound, she thanked the trainers just before she faded from existence. But the Lonely Pokemon couldn't take it and yelled out in a loud distressed cry, that caused Serena to run over and hugged him with tears in her own blue eyes. "CUBONE!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Cubone. But your...mother...she's dead, you can't go back to her like I promised," Serena sobbed gently, but the cries from the Pokemon didn't stop. He eventually worn himself out and just collapsed in her arms. She stood up, teary eyed as she gently rubbed his head. She spoke in a soft reassuring voice, that calmed the Cubone down. "Shh, I won't let you be alone. Alright, I'll be your mother if you want. We'll deal with this together, you and me."

Ash walked over to tell them that they should head back down now to get some rest at the Pokemon Center, but Serena gave a half-hearted and somewhat aggressive in tone. "Don't," Upon seeing his frown, she continued in a soft and emotional voice. "Go back downstairs, I'll catch up. I just want Cubone to have some alone time away from the other Pokemon for a little bit. He needs it..."

"Alright, be careful. This place is littered with ghosts. If anything seems suspicious, leave immediately without a second thought. Don't let yourself get hurt," which she replied to with 'I'll be fine'. With that he reluctantly walked down the stairs with a equally reluctant Misty and Haunter, looking back once to see Serena walking towards the last set of stairs that the tower contained.

Serena wasn't sure why she wanted to go to the top floor, but something compelled her too. And whatever that was lead her to a suspicious plank on the floor, it wasn't bolted down properly so with a simple. "Stone Edge, small and concentrated," it was up and the sight that brought the bile that had been in her throat before back up, she didn't let it out though luckily. It was a pile of very clean Marowak bones that seemed to be days, maybe weeks old. No evidence to show how the Pokemon had died however. Cubone removed himself from her arms and picked up the Marowak's skull. He seemed upset, as he teared up again but didn't start letting out cries like he had before. Instead, he simply placed the skull on his head like all Cubone did when their mothers died.

"Cubone...are you going to be alright?" the girl whispered, she couldn't understand Pokemon and that thought now scared her in this situation. She didn't know how her own Pokemon felt...wait, her 'own'. She already considered the little Pokemon to be hers, even though he hadn't said his piece on the matter. However, she saw a simply nod from the Pokemon. She could still see the understandable sadness in the Pokemon's eyes, but she also saw a will to step forward. It brought her a bit of hope that maybe one day she'd be able to understand Pokemon like Ash. "Alright, sweetie. Lets leave now, we've both had a rough day and I'd like to go to sleep in the Pokemon center before the contest tomorrow. You can compete with me to cheered you up, what do you say?"

"Cu!" the Pokemon nodded, seemingly much happier. Things were looking up, even with the depressing discovery that Cubone's mother was...well dead. It wasn't going to provide any setbacks and Serena planned to make sure that Cubone's life went well from that moment onward, so he didn't suffer the loss of another. It was going to get better, she was sure of it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted it to be as emotional as possible. I mean, a Pokemon died...even if it was in the past. Well, to repeat my former point I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Fennekin (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)


	19. Contest evolution

Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just need to get it out of the way so we can head towards Saffron City.

* * *

The group was sitting in the waiting room of the contest hall, Serena had recently been called away and they were waiting for the viewing television to turn on so they could watch her and Cubone. Ash remembered when the girl came back to the Pokemon Center the night before, she was exhausted and nearly collapsed into her arms before revealing the poke ball that contained the now skull-wearing Cubone. It had been a surprise, but he remembered congratulating his girlfriend before taking her to her rented room. She looked so cute when she fell to sleep.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the announcer, who called out as the screen switched on. "Now, Serena Yvonne comes onto the stage. What performance will she give us in the Appeal Round?"

Serena gave a cheerful smile as she stood on stage for a moment, Cubone at her feet. The orphan Pokemon seemed to smile through his skull before jumping up into her arms. "Okay, Cubone. Lets show them what you can do," she threw 5 shiny white discs into the air above them before yelling out with a confident and energetic voice. "Bonemerang!"

Cubone jumped through her hands and into the air. A transparent and glowing bone appeared into his hand, he threw the bone threw the air. It hit all of the discs in it's back and forth motion as he caught it again. The discs split into two and began to fall back down to the ground. "Freeze them with Ice Beam!" Cubone pulled his skull off for a second so he could open his mouth wide to send a massive beam of icy energy towards the discs. They froze on contact. "Collect them up!" as the discs fell to the ground, the Lonely Pokemon ran around and caught all 5 of them.

"Okay! Throw them back into the air and use Screech!" the Pokemon did just that, sending a booming screech towards the discs which shattered them up into the tiniest of pretty diamonds. It was amazing and quite unexpected. Cubone smiled, jumping back at his 'mema' before they both bowed to the audience, who soon shot up into applause that made Serena smile. She felt like she wasn't going to lose again now.

She carried Cubone back into the main room, where she was instantly met by Ash. The raven haired boy ran over and hugged her, saying with amazement in his voice that made her smile. "You did amazingly, Cubone's performance was simply stunning to look at. Your going through to the Battle Round with no doubt," his little speech brought a smile to her face, among the uneasiness of facing the Battle Round.

She didn't want to lose again, it scared her to say the least. She walked over to where her other 4 Pokemon were waiting, she knelt down and gently pet each one with a smile. "Okay, Fennekin and me will be fine. We'll beat our opponent this time, no losing. I promise you that so cheer for me, alright guys!"

The joined cry from her Pokemon brought a smile to her face, yes she be fine. She was sure of it. How could she lose after all. Yea, it sounded like a foreign word now, she was prepared. She refused to lose again and she'd make sure of that. "Come on, Fennekin!" she said as soon as she was called for the Battle Round, she'd make this performance count and win her second ribbon.

She walked onto the stage, staring at her opponent. Her opponent was a boy, older then her, and he also had a starter. A Chespin, another Kalos starter. Well, she had the type advantage so she should be able to win this:right?

"Leech Seed!" the boy yelled to his Chespin, who summoned a bunch of vines. They headed straight towards Fennekin, who was surprised by the quick action. She waited to find out what her trainer wished her to do.

"Magic Coat!" Serena yelled, thinking fast. Her starter's fur began to shiny as the wrapping vines went straight back at Chespin, wrapping around it and restricting it's movement. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

"Rollout!" the other coordinator yelled, his Chespin spinning around in a ball to cut the vines. Serena thought fast and Fennekin acted out her Flamethrower. The Leech Seed may be gone, but Chespin was also quite damaged from the Flamethrower and a quick look at it showed that it had been burned from Fennekin's fire. With risidual damage, it was going to make it hard for the trainer. Especially when a red glow wrapped around Chespin to show it's stat decrease in attack from the burn."Damn. okay, Chespin. Try to take the Fennekin out with your special Mud Shot!"

Mud shot from Chespin's mouth, hitting Fennekin dead on. "Ahh, Fennekin!" Serena cried, but she saw Fennekin begin to stand again. The Pokemon looked at her now brown fur and gave a loud growl towards Chespin. She wasn't happy with it, and her fury seemed to trigger something. She glowed brightly and moved upwards, her paws seemingly turning into hands as a stick appeared in her enlarged tail. As the light fainted, Braixen was revealed. Serena smiled brightly, but she didn't have time to check Braixen's moves so she just rolled with what she knew about the evolution. "Braixen, Psybeam!"

Braixen ripped the stick from her tail and used it like a wand to summon a swirly light that hit the Chespin. Unable to deal with the strength of the evolved Pokemon, Chespin was knocked out just as time hit a minute left. The match was called out, with Serena and Braixen declared the winners. After she received her ribbon, Serena smiled brightly. She then ran over to hug her newly evolved Pokemon. The Pokemon hugged her in return with a smile. "Braixen, you evolved! Thank you!"

"Braixen! Braix!" the Pokemon responded, before looking at the mud splotch that was still on her side. She frowned, sadly. Her beautiful fur was ruined and all by a Chespin's Mud Shot. Serena noticed it and gently smiled.

"Don't worry, Braixen. I'll clean you up, but lets get back to Ash and the others," the Pokemon smiled and was soon following after her. The group went inside, and the rest of Serena's Pokemon were soon crowding Braixen and giving congrats in their own language. The girl smiled, looking up at her boyfriend. "I don't even need you to be able to translate that. She must be happy to evolved and I know I am for her."

The raven haired boy smiled. "Yeah, you always feel happy when your Pokemon evolve. Especially starters, since they are with you the longest and generally you form a bond stronger then life with them. You see with me and Poliwhirl, we trust each other to the point that most of the time she knows my battle strategies. Pikachu comes close as well," he grinned as he petted the electric mouse. "They're both my starters in a way and the relationship between us is the same as your relationship with Braixen."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Braixen is my starter and I love her because of it," she smiled, before gently reaching up and kissing Ash's cheek. He blushed, but then pulled her into an actual kiss on the lips.

Brock and Misty watched, before shaking their heads. Misty sighed a little, before looking at her boyfriend. "You never kiss me like that...It's always me causing them and not you."

"Well...because I feel like it wouldn't be right without permission," the rock gym leader responded, only causing Misty to reach up and kiss him. He smiled, before responding. "I guess it'll be fine. You kiss me all the time."

The group all giggled, having heard the different conversations. It was a fun day indeed. Ash grinned, it was time to head to Saffron City and make it there so he could have his next gym battle against the psychic gym leader, Sabrina.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I had fun making this chapter. Please review and leave your likes, it helps me bring more chapters out.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)


	20. Attention and Miyu

Hey, guys. Ever since I wrote Misty and Ash's battle. I had the conclusion to write a gym battle every 5 chapters. That is impossible since they have yet to arrive to Saffron and it'd be rushed to just skip over the journey there. So the battle will be on Chapter 25, so you'll have some time to wait before hand. This chapter is meant to explain something I had set up in a earlier chapter and nearly forgot about until I looked over it again.

* * *

The group were making their way down to Saffron City, which had now been cleared of the suspicion of crime and trainers were allowed through. Ash decided to make a stop about halfway through, wanting to train his current Pokemon. Serena and the others agreed, since they were quite exhausted and Serena wanted to prepare for her next contest. "Okay, team," Ash said with confidence. "Listen to me carefully, Saffron's gym leader is no joke. She uses powerful psychic types and I don't want any of you to be hurt. I've already decided the group that's going to be battling. Sabrina uses 4 Pokemon so that gives us the opportunity to use four as well."

He explained who was going to be taking part. "Okay. Of the 6 of you, the ones who will be sitting out will be Pikachu and Poliwhirl. Charmeleon, you'll be taking on Sabrina's Venomoth since you have a type advantage. Dratini, you'll be against her Kadabra. The Pokemon uses a lot of Status moves but if we can teach you Brutal Swing, it should be easy for you. Gloom, you'll be against Mr Mime. You'll have to be quick to put it to sleep then use Sludge Bomb. And lastly, Haunter, your job is her powerful Alakazam. I can evolve you if you wish to make it easier."

" _If it will help you, Boss. I'll do anything!_ " the Pokemon chuckled out, floating above him and tickling him with his disembodied hands. It brought a smile to Ash's face, even though he tried to get the Ghost/Poison type to stop. "Haunt! Haunt!" the Pokemon laughed after he stopped.

"Okay, we'll sort that out when we get to Saffron then. But you have to be careful in battle, with your poison typing you have a immediately disadvantage. But, lets get to work. Haunter, master your Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse. I'll be with Dratini until she learns Brutal Swing. Gloom, match sure to hone your Sludge Bomb so it doesn't miss often. Lastly, Charmeleon. Practice your fire attacks."

"Char," the Pokemon replied, before seemingly finding it funny to send a Fire Blast at Ash's head. This elicted concern from Serena, but the middle-stage Pokemon didn't seem to care. She simply shrugged at Serena's angry respond to her injuring Ash. "Leon."

"Charmeleon, stop that right now. Your not acting like you use to," Ash responded, gently coaxing Serena to get go of him. He nodded to Poliwhirl, the shiny coming to his side. "If you don't change your mind, then me and Poliwhirl will have to do it ourselves."

"Charmeleon," the fire type responded, in a uncaring voice. She didn't care what happened, she just wanted to be noticed. That was the main reason behind her actions at the end of the day.

"Alright, you asked for it. Poliwhirl, Water Pulse!" his starter nodded, summoning a ball of water into her hands. She shot it towards Charmeleon, but suddenly the Pokemon's claws shot out and used Cut to rip through the water ball. The Pokemon then yelled out, clouds vanished and the sun burned the ground around them. She had used Sunny Day and was suddenly flinching a little.

"Solar Power...I should have checked your ability, damn it," Ash groaned, knowing that Poliwhirl's water moves were weakened. But he needed to check the Lizard Pokemon a lesson so he yelled out with a loud tone. "Mud Shot!"

Poliwhirl grabbed at the ground below them, ripping it up and shooting it towards Charmeleon. The fire type suddenly shot a ball of light towards Poliwhirl. It pushed back the water type, but she quickly stood back out. Ash frowned before saying out in a somwhat calm voice. "Solar Beam now. I should have known you'd have that combined with Sunny Day. Charmeleon, stop it. This isn't you!"

"Meleon!" the Pokemon yelled in return, not stopping her assault. She charged up another Solar Beam, preparing to shot it towards Poliwhirl and knock her out once and for all. Ash wasn't about to let that happened though.

"Poliwhirl, Mud Shot. Again."

"Poli!" the Tadpole Pokemon nodded, repeating what she had done earlier that battle. It hit Charmeleon hard, which combined with the hp damage from the ability she had knocked her out. The Pokemon collapsed into a tree, but soon opened her eyes again. She looked at her claws, confused by her recent actions.

" _Ash?..._ " she telepathically asked, confusion riddled in her voice. She then saw the burnt haired that she had caused and broke down to the floor, bowing to the raven haired boy before yelling out " _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just...wanted your attention._ "

"It's alright, Charmeleon. After what you went through, it's understandable that you want the attention," the fire type seemed to blush somehow. "Now, lets get back to our training. You need to master that Fire Blast, it didn't do nearly as much damage as it should have."

"And I'm happy it didn't harm you," Serena added in, frowning. She grabbed a brush and began to run it through Ash's hair, putting it back to how it should be. She then whispered out, the same frown on her face. "Don't worry me like that, I don't like you being hurt," she then gave a slight sad pout face that was simply adorable to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to worry you, I knew Charmeleon was acting up and I expected it. So I simply prepared myself to be burnt," Ash apologized with a small smile on his face. "Your cute when your pouting though. I hope you know that," he leaned in and kissed her without giving her a chance to respond. Understandable surprised, Serena tried to protest. But she quickly melted into the passionate kiss.

When they parted, she gently wiped the saliva that had dripped from their french kiss. She blushed a little, before saying gently in a very shy and embarrassed voice "I guess...I can forgive you...just don't surprise me like that again."

Ash chuckled, hugging her close. "I try not to, but don't expect me to stop kissing you when your acting cute," to this, the girl immediately blushed and hid her face in the boy's shoulder in embarrassment. She so didn't want Misty and Brock to see her like that. "Well, lets get back to our training. I remember you saying that you wanted to prep for the Saffron City Contest."

Serena nodded, pulling herself from his shoulder. She went back to her Pokemon, her cheeks still very red. Ash chuckled, before looking at his Pokemon. Everyone, but Dratini, had began to work. He smiled, before setting to work with helping the young Dragon type learn her new move. The whole time this was happening, the two lovebirds were being watched by Misty and Brock. The two gym leaders chuckled, seeing the love between the coordinator and trainer from a mile away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a laboratory hundreds of miles away, a scientist was plotting on creating the ultimate human and it was nearly complete. The scientist looked at his creation with awe, he had finally done it. He had created a human/Mew hybrid. The most intelligent species combined with the ancestor Pokemon, it was a match made in heaven according to the scientist. The poke-girl slowly opened her blue eyes as she stared at the scientist, fear instantly overcame her. "Hello, my dear," he said in a selectively creepy voice.

"What-myu?..." she whimpered, a small verbal tick at the end of her voice. That voice she had was fragile and showed how she was indeed a human clone on the Mythical Pokemon, since the pink cat-like Pokemon was very weak in appearance but not in ability. She didn't like the way he was talking at all and it made her quite angry in a way.

"My marvelous creation, look at your master with glee in your eyes," he continued to say in the same creepy voice. The child's cat-like enlongated tail flicked behind her in her annoyance. Her eyes closed before they opened, glowing in a bright blue hue. The glass tube that surrounded her smashed open, the liquid flowing everywhere in the room, as she freed herself. She looked once at her creator, the man had been send back in the blast and was barely conscious next to the wall. She didn't care though as she quickly teleported out of there, anything to get away from the creep. "Someone...help me-myu!"

* * *

Back with Ash, he brushed the sweat off his head with the back of his hand. He grinned at his team, giving a thumbs up to the group. "Good work, everyone. I think we're ready now!" he suddenly got hit with a towel, who turned to see Serena smiling sweetly at him. He chuckled, wiping the sweat off in a more hygienic way. He smiled, but then froze. He had heard something, he turned to behind him.

He suddenly saw a pink haired girl teleport in front of him, she then collapsed from exhaustion. He reacted instantly, running to catch her. He caught the young girl, who was half his size at least. She shivered, whimpering a little. Serena ran over to them, confusion and concern in her distinct and suddenly loud voice. "Ash! What happened to this girl? She just appeared...right?"

"Yeah, right in front of me," Ash responded, standing up with the girl in his arms. He carried the girl over to their camp, where they were planning to stay for the night, and placed her gently in his sleeping bag, wrapping her up. "I'm not sure what we should do with her," he said with a frown, Serena nodded with a similar frown. He then noticed the child's flicking cat-like ears. "Those ears...I recognize them from somewhere..."

Serena nodded, grabbing her digital note book. She tapped around on it for a few seconds before showing Ash what she had been looking for, a distinct image of a certain mythical Pokemon was now in front of him. "She reminds me of Mew," Serena whispered, keeping quiet so she didn't disturb the young girl. "I think she even has a tail, I'm sure I saw one when she collapsed into your arms."

Ash nodded, hoping that the girl would awaken so she could explain what was going on. She eventually twitched, her eyes blinking a couple of times. Her azure eyes opening slowly as she looked up at Ash and Serena, she slowly pulled herself up and looked around. Her eyes filled with fear and confusion. "...Where..am...I-Myu?" she paused and looked up at them again, before asking a simple, but awkward question. "Who...are you-myu?"

The two nervously looked at each other, surprised by the 'myu' verbal tic. But it only provided more evidence of the girl's similarity to the mythical Pokemon. Ash decided to be the one to answer the girl's question, awkwardly. "Uh, my name is Ash Ketchum. This is my girlfriend, Serena Yvonne. Your on Route 8, you suddenly seemed to teleport here and then collapsed. So, um. What's your name?"

"My...name? Myu?..." the child asked, unsure and scared that she didn't have a name. She looked at them, very unsure.

Serena nodded, understanding the little one's fright. She smiled, coming up with a name suggestion. "How about we call you Miyu, you keep saying 'Myu' so just add a I and it makes it into a name," the little girl smiled and nodded, before tackling Serena in a hug. She whispered 'thank you' over and over, as Serena gently petted the girl's head. She looked at Ash and smiled, he gave her a thumbs up.

Soon after, Miyu went back to sleep. She was exhausted after all, the teleport had taken all her strength. Serena frowned after the girl fell to sleep. "She's completely blank...it's like she has no memories...do you think she has a mother and father out there?"

"I don't know," Ash responded, unsure himself. "But for now, we should take care of her. We can't leave her to fend for herself, after all. There's too many dangerous Pokemon around that could hurt her," he gently ran his fingers through Miyu's pink hair, causing the girl to toss and smile in her sleep. "Besides, she's really adorable so you can't not take her with you. She reminds me of you when you were her age."

Serena blushed, but nodded. She laced her fingers with Ash's spare hand. She nodded, before reaching down and kissing Miyu's forehead like a mother would to her toddler child. "Yea...I agree. Miyu, sleep well."

"So, are we going to include us in that?" said a voice from behind them, they turned to see Misty. The tomboy had her arms crossed and was twitching with concealed anger, it frightened the two lovebirds a bit. "So, who's the kid?" she asked, sitting down next to them. Brock nodded, joining them on the other side.

"Well, we're not sure," Ash responded. "She seems to have amnesia or something, so we named her Miyu based on some sounds that she would say a lot. But we're not fully sure, so we decided to take her with us on the journey until we can reunite her with her parents."

The other two pre-teens nodded, smiling. Brock nodded his head. "That makes sense, well I don't mind having another friendly face around. And you have to admit, she is quite adorable. Almost like she's a doll," he then noticed the ears that the girl processed. "Or a kitten, maybe."

Misty chuckled, having also noticed the strange ears. She then nodded in agreement and said in a calm voice. "She looks like it, that's for sure. So, we keeping her until we find her parents?"

"That's the plan," Serena said with a smile. The group nodded, deciding to follow in Miyu's example and bed down for the night. It had been a long day with the sudden appearance of the pink haired girl who bore a resemblance to the Mythical Pokemon Mew in mannerisms and appearance. It was going to be fun from that moment onward, all 4 of them knew that. With the new member of their group, they had to look forward to the future. Right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Miyu will be staying around for quite some time. Okay, another vote is underway. Ash will be receiving one of the following Pokemon, with Serena receiving the other. Vote for the one you want Ash to receive, he'll be getting it in a couple of chapters from now, not straight away. So you have loads of time to vote for it. The two Pokemon are:

Vulpix or

Growlithe.

Please Vote, it shows that you care about this story and where it goes.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Miyu

None so far, she doesn't even have a license...:/


	21. Miyu's family

Hey, guys. Lets just get into this chapter. It's sole purpose is to introduce Miyu into the world properly.

* * *

During the night, Miyu awoke to a strange noises. It frightened her, she looked around and eventually spotted Serena. She pulled herself out of the sleeping bag she was in and snuggled next to Serena, before falling back to sleep. Ash had heard the movement, since he was sleeping on a nearby bench - due to Miyu sleeping in his sleeping bag, he needed somewhere to sleep. He smiled at the little girl, before grabbing a spare blanket and gently placing it over her. Now that his sleeping bag was free, he choose to go to sleep in it. Just before he went to sleep, he took one last look at his girlfriend and the little girl. He saw Serena move slightly, taking her arm out of the sleeping bag and hugging the little girl. With that, he fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Serena awoke to see soft blue eyes staring back at her. It made her jump slightly, not expecting the eyes to be there. But when she realized it was Miyu that she was looking, she relaxed and smiled at the tiny Mew lookalike. "Hey there, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" she got a tiny nod instead of an answer, so she decided to ask the question that was on her mind. "So, why are you sleeping next to me?"

"I...heard noises-myu...last night-myu. It scared me...so I joined you-myu..." the young girl said, with a slightly frightened voice.

"Awwh, it's alright now. Come on, lets go awaken Ash. I bet he's hungry for breakfast and I'm sure you are too," as if on cue, the child's stomach grumbled, causing Serena to giggle cutely. "See. Come on, lets wake everyone else up."

Miyu nodded, getting up with the help of Serena. The two then went over the the others, Serena awoke Ash and Brock whilst Miyu awoke Misty. Brock soon began work on breakfast whilst Ash and Serena spoke with Miyu. Ash started the conversation. "So, Miyu. We're planning on trying to find our parents, so we can reunite you with them. Considering your abilities to teleport, I believe that you may have psychic powers like the psychic gym leader, Sabrina, so we'll be looking in Saffron City for your parents."

"...Parents-myu...?" the mew lookalike whispered, unsure of the term herself. "...You mean a mama and a papa-myu?..."

"Yeah," Serena said with a smile. "Do you remember them yourself, it might help us out?"

The girl looked up, finger to her chin as she tried to think. She eventually sadly shook her head before saying in a somewhat calm voice. "The...only thing I remember before...Ah caught me is a dark and wet room-myu..."

"Wet and dark?" Ash repeated, before something click about what the girl said. He wanted to get her to repeat it, so he could understand what was going on "Sweetie, can you repeat the thing you said before 'caught' please."

"Ah?"

"Are you not able to pronounce Ash's name, sweetie?" Serena said gently, confusion etched into her voice. She decided to try something, upon seeing Ash's thoughtful face. "Try to say 'Serena' for me, Miyu?"

"Sena?"

"She talks reasonably well until trying to pronounce people's names," Ash concluded. "Well, sweetie. Call us whatever you find easier if you can't pronounce our names so that we know who your referring too."

Miyu thought for a second, before looking up at Ash and saying a simple term. "Papa," the 10 year old was understandable shocked by the fact he was called 'papa' by the 4/5 year old. She looked unsure due to his face, but he eventually nodded. This caused a smile to erupt on her face before she turned to Serena and said in a rather happy tone of voice. "Mama,"

Serena took a similar shocked face for a second, before nodding. "Alright, that works. I'm mama if that's what easiest for you," she gently picked the child up and hugged her for a second. "Lets go get something to eat, I'm sure Brock's nearly done."

Miyu nodded adorable, whilst Ash still had a rather intrigued face. The group went over to Brock and Misty, the two gym leaders had overheard and were understandable surprised by Miyu calling Ash and Serena papa and mama. Brock simply decided to dish out their breakfast, which was egg on toast, whilst Misty asked Miyu. "So, Miyu, if Ash and Serena are papa and mama. What are me and Brock?"

The pink-haired girl looked up at Misty for a second before saying. "Misy is auntie and Bock is uncle-myu?"

"I'm an aunt?" Misty raised her eyebrow, before sighing in slight frustration. She eventually gave up her frustration and said calmly. "I was expecting sister...but I guess Auntie can work if Brock is uncle..."

The group chuckled before tucking into eating their breakfast. Miyu seemed very happy, she believed that she had a 'family' that loved her even though on some level she knew that they were her real family and that they were actually too young for a child of her age or a child of any age. Suddenly, she heard the same sounds of the day before. It surprised her and she jumped into a hug with Serena, suddenly knocking the older girl's pokedex and it began to make random sounds.

Serena was shocked, grabbing the pokedex and looking at it. It had somehow switched to radio mode and it had began to play sounds from the Hoenn region. Suddenly a pair of Pokemon walked out of the bushes. Miyu took one look at the Pokemon and realized they were what were making the noises, but she then smiled at how cute they were. She ran over and hugged them, to the surprise of the Plusle and Minun.

Ash watched as the little girl came over with the Pokemon in her arms. But eventually the Pikachu clones jumped up and landed on her shoulders, they seemed to like her despite the scare they had received by her random hugging. He giggled before saying. "Looks like they like you, Miyu."

"Yeah! They say that your right-myu!" she suddenly said, the words she spoke shocked the group.

"More evidence that she's similar to Mew..." Serena whispered to Ash, before getting up and kneeling down in front of Miyu. "Sweetie, did you just say that they spoke to you?" the tiny child nodded, confused. Serena sighed. "Looks like you are very much a psychic...it's not completely natural for us to be able to understand Pokemon, sweetie. Your papa can, but he is a descendant of a well-known aura user."

"Ohh..." the girl whispered before she added in a soft voice. "I can keep them though, right-myu?"

"Yeah, and when your old enough to have a Pokemon license, you can catch them," Serena said with a smile, before looking at the electric rodents on the pink haired girl's shoulder. "Besides, they are certainly adorable."

"Plus!" "Min" the Pokemon said in unison, loving the compliments.

"Mama, what do you mean by license-myu?" the Mew lookalike said softly, with a geninuely curious face. Serena giggled and the two went back to the group, before she chose to explain it to the little one.

* * *

Meanwhile in a truck, a pair of Pokemon solemnly looked through the tiny barred window at the passing forest. Suddenly, one of the two collapsed in it's cage eliciting concern from it's companion. The one that had collapsed from a Vulpix, but it wasn't the usual fire-type. No, it was a white ice type that usually only existed in the Alola region. Whilst it's companion was a Growlithe.

" _Vulpix, are you alright?_ " the Growlithe spoke in a masculine tone to his friend. His voice was full of concern as he nudged the other Pokemon, trying to help her back onto her blue tinged feet.

" _Too hot...burning..._ " Vulpix whimpered, her voice strained as she barely stayed awake.

" _I know...I'll get us out of here and then we can find somewhere cold for you!_ " the Growlithe said, half growling at their captors and half worried about the smaller Pokemon. She wasn't supposed to be in this heat, she was supposed to be on Mount Lanakila where it was cold. She could easily die in this heat if left like this and that concerned the Growlithe greatly since he was in love with the Vulpix, had been ever since they met a few days prior when they were first kidnapped from their home lands.

* * *

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Despite Vulpix and Growlithe appearing at the end of this chapter, votes are still on for who they'll go to. You have until Tomorrow to vote after all. Oh and Miyu received Plusle and Minun because of her 'papa' has Pikachu if that was obvious enough.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)

Minun (Female)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	22. Fire and Ice with a little bit of Dark

Hi, everyone. Okay, voting evened out, so I was left with the decision of choosing which. So, since Ash already has a fire type, he'll be getting Vulpix.

* * *

The group continued their walk to Saffron City, which was slow at first with Miyu wanting to see all the adorable Pokemon that scattered the route. At one stop, they saw a truck go by. But something concerned Serena about the truck, it was the weak moan of Pokemon from inside it. She nudged Ash, harshly, to get his attention before commenting. "I think a Pokemon or two might be in that truck...and if there is, then they are moaning and it's sound weak. We..should go after it and find out more."

Ash nodded. "Alright," he turned to Misty and Brock, who had been listening as well. "Stay here with Miyu, try to keep her out of any trouble. And also try to make sure she stays out of sight, her appearance isn't exactly the most normal and could freak trainers out."

Once the two gym leaders nodded and had the pink haired child next them, Ash smiled and then left with Serena to follow the truck. It was a long run, but eventually the truck stopped. A man, ragged and somewhat aggressive in appearance, stepped out with a water bottle in hand. He then walked off, which gave the two lovebirds the chance to move in and find out what the truck was about.

Ash took a long at the front, where the wheel was, while Serena had a look around the back and eventually found a small window. The window was barred and quite high up. She called Braixen out, before asking in a worried and somewhat panicky tone. "Braixen, you think you can lift me so I can see what's in there?"

"Braix!" the Pokemon nodded, upon hearing her trainer's voice. She somehow picked the girl up and lifted her to the window. " _Oh...thank god that she's light..._ " the Pokemon groaned a little, knowing that Serena couldn't hear her.

Serena was more focused on looking inside and was horrified by the sight. Pokemon, in cages, littered the truck interior. They all looked rather weak, but the worst had to be the odd sight of the white Vulpix. It was gasping for air and seemed to have a cause of heat exhaustion. Standing above it was a very worried Growlithe, who was trying to nudge the Vulpix to help it stand or something like that.

The whole sight make Serena want to be sick, how could someone be this cruel to Pokemon. She wanted to help the poor Vulpix and it's Growlithe companion the most of all, since they were in the worse conditions. "Ash," her voice came, the frustration and angry evident, as she hopped off of Braixen "I've found the...problem..." Ash nodded, coming over to his girlfriend. "There's Pokemon, in cages, in there. But I'm mostly concerned about a white Vulpix that seems to have heat exhaustion like it's a ice type or something."

"That's concerning, we need to get the Pokemon out of there. As soon as possible. What do you suggest we do?" Ash asked, equally as concerned as the Honey Blonde girl before him.

But before his girlfriend could reply, they were greeted by a harsh voice. "What are you kids doing!" they turned to see the man from before, he looked ready to kill someone or something and that scared the two children.

Serena thought slowly. ' _I'm not scared of this guy, I need to get him to let the Pokemon out,_ ' she stepped forward, surprising Ash and the man. She had a angry written on her face clear as day but she somehow spoke in a calm voice. "I heard Pokemon cries from within your truck, so me and my boyfriend came to investigate. I don't know what your doing, but there is a severely ill Vulpix in there and I don't want it to potentially die, 'cause it looks so weak."

The man was shocked by the child's angry, he hadn't expected her to stand up to him. "No can do, pretty face," the comment only made Serena seethed with angry as he continued. "Those Pokemon are going to make me rich when I sell them off to rich businessman. Team Rocket wants all the money."

"Team Rocket!" Serena screamed, believing that she should have known. She had found out shortly after the Marowak incident that Cubone's mother had been killed by the criminal team when she had wanted to steal her baby for money. "Well, if you don't get the Vulpix treated, it could die and you won't get any money for a dead Pokemon, you know."

The man blinked, having not considered that. He snarled, hating that the child had seen that flaw prior to him. But it came to a conclusion, which he spoke out plain and simple to the honey blonde. "Fine, but you'll have to battle for it. Me versus you, your boyfriend can't get involved. Mightyena, come on out!"

The thought scared Serena, she wasn't used to actual Pokemon battles yet. Sure, she battled in her contests but they were the same. She had to think, it wasn't about showing the beauty of her Pokemon but actually beating the opponent. She knew exactly who to bring out upon seeing the dark-type before her. "Aurora, come on out to play," the lavender shiny bounced out of her ball, feelers floating in the breeze.

The man seemed to grin, thinking ' _If I win here, I can steal that Pokemon and sell it. A unique shiny like that would sell for a huge price,_ " "Mightyena, use Bite!" the Pokemon growled, it's mouth beginning to glow as it dived towards the Sylveon.

"Aurora, Fake Tears!" the lavender Pokemon smirked, though unseen by the Mightyena, before suddenly looking up. Her green eyes a-light with unshed tears, it caused the dark-type to stop and think that the fairy-type was heard or something. "Aurora, Moonblast!"

Aurora's pink and green feelers moved into the center before her and summoned a ball of pink light. "Sylve..." the started, jumping into the air as a moon seemed to appear behind her. "On!" the yelled signaled the release of the move, as the light ball barreled towards the Mightyena and hit directly. The fairy type move was super effective and since Fake Tears had lowered it's special defense already, it was taken aback. It was barely able to stand, before looking at the Sylveon with impressed red eyes. It suddenly walked over to Serena and growled its apologies, much to its owners frustration.

Serena smiled, reaching down and petting behind the Mightyena's ears before saying. "You don't wanna do what that nasty man wants, do you boy?" the Pokemon growled his response, loving the feel of her petting his ears. "Alright, can you help us free the Pokemon?"

The dark-type nodded, running off and soon coming back with a key. He dropped it into Serena's hands, causing her to pet him again. "Thank you, boy," she gave a adorable smile before she unlocked the back-door of the truck. She walked inside, the Pokemon's cries filling her ears. She hated it, but she eventually found a set of keys that could unlock the cages. She went straight to the Vulpix and Growlithe's cage, knowing that they were in the most need. She unlocked it, before kneeling down in front of them. "I'll be right back, I just need to free the others."

The Growlithe was surprised by the girl's help, but seemed to gave her a nod. That was all Serena needed, as she went to free the rest of the Pokemon. They took one look at her, seemingly to thank her, before they ran off into the woods. She then went back over to Growlithe and Vulpix, she realized that Ash had joined her. He picked up the sick Vulpix and took one look at the poor Pokemon before saying in a urgent voice. "We need to get it to a Pokemon center."

Serena nodded, she looked at the two dog-like Pokemon that had surrounded her. "Go, I'll keep an eye on Growlithe and Mightyena. Then I'll catch you to you," he nodded, instantly leaving with the overheating ice Vulpix.

* * *

A little while later, Serena had caught up. She had Growlithe and Mightyena next to her, she saw Misty, Brock and Miyu waiting for her. Miyu instantly ran over and hugged her 'mama'. "Mama, your here-myu. Papa said that you stayed behind with the doggies-myu."

Serena chuckled, she then noticed the hat that Miyu was wearing. It was concealing her ears, but at the same time it looked absolutely adorable. It was a soft pink with a red ribbon around the center. "Hey, sweetie. Did papa tell you how the Pokemon he brought is?"

"No-myu..." the little one replied.

Serena nodded and sat down with the others, the two dog-like Pokemon walked over. She petted them gently, thinking. ' _Will the little one survive, it was very much overheating. Maybe it was too hot for a ice type to live properly..._ '

Soon Ash and Nurse Joy came into the main room, the sight of the ice-typed Vulpix at Ash's feet relieved Serena's concerned. It was now where a red and white striped scarf around its neck, which was a bit surprising for the ice type to be wearing. Ash saw where his girlfriend's eyes were gazing and smiled. "It's not a normal scarf, it's been chilled to -50 degrees. It is meant to stay like that to provide the cold for her, so she can survive the heated weather."

"I see..." the honey blonde whispered, before something occurred to her. "What are we going to do about these 3 then?"

"Well, I was considering capturing Vulpix. She seemed to have taken a liking to me whilst she was getting better. Mightyena seems to have taken a lighting to you, at least."

"Yea, both of them have taken a liking to me," she said, looking at the two dog-like Pokemon. "Alright, I'll take them in," she grabbed two poke balls and threw them, Growlithe was taken by in his ball and soon clicked into. But the other poke ball bounced off Mightyena, causing Serena's eyes to widen in realization. "He already has a trainer...who never got rid of his poke ball...so I can't catch him..."

Ash grimaced, having not expected something like that to happen. "I don't know what you can do, beyond finding him again to try and get him to release Mightyena for you."

The girl sighed, knowing that was impossible now. "He...left, Ash. He went shortly after you left. He tried to return Mightyena, but he refused and snarled at the man. But he never released him, so...I don't know."

Mightyena growled slightly, but not aggressively, as he walked over to Serena and nudged her. She couldn't understand him, but it wasn't heard to see that he wanted to stay with her regardless. It brought a slight smile to her face, knowing that he wanted to stay despite already have another trainer.

Growlithe walked over to Vulpix and snuggled against her, bringing a 'awe' from the trainers. Ash smiled, before turning to his girlfriend and saying. "Serena, I don't know about you but I think Growlithe likes Vulpix."

Serena chuckled, nodding. "Well, we shouldn't keep them apart now should we," well, that was definitely right. With 3 new Pokemon with our trainers, would could possibly happen next.

* * *

Hi again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to note, I'm having a another vote. This time to Serena's Cubone's evolution, do you want it to be the Alolan Varient or the Kanto version? Leave your votes and It'll be decided in 2 or 3 chapters.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)(Follows Aurora around like a lost puppy)(Not officially caught, since he technically already has a trainer)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)

Minun (Female)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	23. Poke ball troubles

Hi everyone, sorry for the slight wait. I've not been feeling well for the last couple of days. I'll be saying something tho that they're isn't going to be many more Pokemon for the Kanto arc, Ash's team in complete. The rest with the exception of Miyu (Duh) will receive at least one more Pokemon each.

* * *

Miyu was playing with the three new Pokemon in the group, as well as her own two Pokemon, next to a small lake that was embedded within a small area that was surrounded by grassy up-walkways. She was being watched from afar by Serena, who smiled at the young Mew lookalike. She was as Growlithe pounced on the young child, who let out a cry of fright that caused Serena to stand. But relief filled her when she saw Growlithe licking Miyu's face in a kind way and the girl was laughing. She decided to call over to them, it was nearly dinner anyway. "Miyu! Collect the Pokemon up, Uncle Brock is making dinner."

The pinked haired girl's eyes lit up for the moment Serena could see them, she then turned to the Pokemon and obviously said something to make them follow behind her. She walked up the grassy terrain and hugged her 'mama', causing the honey blonde to smile. Miyu returned the smile, before the two walked over the rest of the group. Everyone, but Brock, were sitting on logs around a fire and a pot. Brock was cooking some soup, simple but they didn't mind. Serena recalled Growlithe, as Mightyena came and laid his head on her lap.

Ash chuckled at the dark-type, before saying in a kind voice to his girlfriend. "He really has taken a liking to you, hasn't he?"

The honey blonde smiled, petting the dark-type behind his ear. She had discovered in a short few days they knew each other that it was the Mightyena's soft spot and she made sure to favor it. "Yeah, he took a liking to me on the very first day. He's so cute...but I wish he could be officially classed as mine..."

"On that thought, has the Pokemon Trapper ever tried to recall him in the last few days," he didn't get a verbal answer, just a nod of the head. He knew what he needed to ask, despite knowing the girl wasn't very interested by the topic. "Mightyena resisted, right?"

"Yeah, it looked so painful to be arguing against his own poke ball..." Serena whispered, looking down at the black-coated dog-like Pokemon with sad eyes. "I wish there was something I could do to help, but we can't even locate the guy anymore."

"We'll one day, I promise. Then you'll be able to catch Mightyena properly like you did with Growlithe," Ash said with a half-smile on his face as he petted his Vulpix gently, the ice type nuzzled in his lap. "But for now, you can grow a inseparable bond with Mightyena by having him constantly out of a poke ball."

"I guess that's true," the honey blonde nodded, she gently petted her dark type as the Pokemon growled in response to her touch. Shortly after this, the dark type was wrapped in a red light and seemed to be struggling. Serena instantly knew what was happening and ran over to the Bite Pokemon and hugging him close to her like he was a doll or something. "Fight it, Mightyena!" she yelled, hating to see him in pain caused by his former - and still somewhat current - trainer.

Eventually the light died down, but the red trail was still evident. Mightyena looked at it before barking at Serena, seemingly asking for her to follow. She looked at Ash to see if that was true, the raven haired boy nodded in confirmation. He had heard Mightyena's telepathic voice as clear as day. It was their chance, if they followed the poke ball's light then they'd be able to find the Pokemon Trapper and free Mightyena from his suffering. Serena nodded, petting her Pokemon before saying. "Lets go."

"I'm coming too-myu!" said their 'daughter', causing the two ten year olds to look at her. They shook their heads, causing a whine from the pink haired child. "Why can't I-myu?"

"Because it's too dangerous. Stay here with your Auntie and Uncle please, sweetie," Serena responded, which lead to a annoyed nod from the young child. She sighed, but seeing the red light beginning to fade. She knew she needed to go and now!

They followed the trail for about 10 minutes, it was fading rapidly but stayed just in sight the whole time. They eventually arrived at the place they were looking for, they saw the Pokemon Trapper and he didn't look impressed to see them. "Hey, pretty face," he chuckled, before looking at Mightyena. The dark type was growling ferociously, staying in front of Serena in a protective manner. The man paid no mind and kept his rather sickly sweet tone of voice. "So, did you come to return my partner. That's kind of you."

"I'm not returning Mightyena!" Serena yelled, before lowering her voice to a low decibel. Her voice now low and threatening, she spoke slowly and silently hoped that the Trapper would understand and do as she says. "No, I'm here to ask you to release Mightyena. He doesn't want to go back to you now, it's unfair to him to be forced into the pain of refusing his poke ball."

The Trapper looked very angry, losing all semblance of that sickly sweet tone. "Well, sweet cheeks, if you hadn't showed me up then it wouldn't be suffering now from refusing my call. Would it?"

Serena was now very angry, not only because the man refused to listen to her. But he had also called Mightyena an 'it' like he didn't matter. It very angered her and hated to see Mightyena suffering anymore. "Just release him! HE is a Pokemon with as much right as you, don't treat Pokemon like they are a piece of junk that you can simply throw away at your leisure."

"Whatever. Sweet cheeks, I'm a Trapper. I sell Pokemon for my boss, Giovanni. It's what I do for my living and Mightyena was my partner, so I want it returned to me before I have to hurt you to do so," Mightyena growled at the idea of his new friend being hurt. The Trapper was clearly unimpressed as he yelled at the Bite Pokemon. "Don't you dare growl at me, I'm your master if you've forgotten that."

"That's really what you think?" Serena whispered, shocked that he really didn't care much about his Pokemon. She growled a little, unable to believe this man. It felt weird for her to be this angry at anyone, but it was understandable with the way he treated Pokemon like Mightyena and Ash's Vulpix. She couldn't take it anymore and yelled out. "IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL GET MIGHTYENA TO HURT YOU!"

Ash looked at his girlfriend with surprised, having not expected the loud voice to come from the short haired girl. He took a look at the Trapper, he too was surprised by the short girl's reaction. He seemed scared all of a sudden, pulling out Mightyena's poke ball. He threw it to the ground before standing at it, he then told the girl with a annoyed voice. "Stay out of my work now, you hear me."

Serena had no intention of doing that, but she was glad that Mightyena had been released from his pain at last. She didn't reply as she watched the Trapper walk away, she immediately felt like that wasn't the last time they would see the girl. When he was gone from sight, she collapsed to her knees with relief. She felt more relaxed then she had before, she gently petted Mightyena before crying a little. "I can finally catch you properly. Don't worry, we'll find him again and get him justice so don't think I'm happy about that."

The Pokemon licked her cheek happily, before she stood herself back up. She threw the poke ball she was saving for Mightyena, it was surprisingly a Love Ball, and it seemed to be right to use it. He was absorbed into the ball and it clicked...1...2...3. And then stopped to reveal a successful capture, tears of happiness leaked from her eyes as she walked over and picked the ball up, only to have it lock down. Her eyes widened in surprise, who was she going to replace for Mightyena? "I...don't know who to replace, Ash..."

"You could send back Aurora," he offered some advice, with a understanding smile. "She's been pining for Shadow since I sent him back to Professor Oak. You could set up a transfer system with him and be able to reunite the two lovebirds."

"Then, I'll do that tomorrow morning," she responded with a smile, she gently placed the poke ball in her bag. Nesting it with the other 6 poke balls, it brought a smile to her face. 7 Pokemon now, before she started her journey, she never expected to have that many on her team. Where would her journey go next, she wondered to herself. ' _Oh well, it doesn't matter yet. I'll find out, I know it._ '

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the Trapper will get justice. Just not yet. Tho, there's a persceptic reason that both Aurora and Shadow are in the lab together, but that won't be revealed just yet.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Zubat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)

 _Oak's lab_

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)

Minun (Female)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	24. Miyu's Troublesome Day Out

Lets just get straight into this chapter, I don't think you want to hear my rabble on and on. Tho, I'm sorry for the wait. Been trying to get into a sleeping plan and focusing on the rewrite to another story.

* * *

The group walked into Saffron, the last couple of days had been constant practice for Ash and Serena so they were ready for the next gym battle and contest respectively. The constant practicing had meant Miyu felt left out, they weren't interacting with her as often as you would assume for a 'papa' and 'mama'. She was riding Mightyena, the Pokemon was very happy to have the adoptive child of his master on his back and never once lashed out. She gently wrapped her hands around the dog-like Pokemon's neck, frowning. She whispered into his ears, not letting the pre-teens hear. "Are they annoying me, Mighty-myu?"

The Pokemon growled his response, clearly disagreeing. Miyu, with her ability to understand Pokemon, gave a small smile. She gently hugged the Pokemon, closing her eyes and falling to sleep. The Mightyena smiled at this, but then caught sight of something in one of the back streets. He forgot that he was carrying the child and choose to give chase, especially when he heard a Pokemon yelling from within a bag lunged over the man in her view. During his run, Miyu moved in her sleep and fell off.

She opened her eyes and began to cry, but Mightyena had already left to chase after the Pokemon-napper. She sobbed, her head jolting back and forth as she looked around the area with confusion in her eyes. She didn't know where anyone was now, that left her rather frightened. "Mama, papa?" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then whimpered, realizing that she was lost and tried to cry out. "Where are you-myu?"

She pulled herself up, rubbing the bump on her head. "Owie..." she whimpered, as she moved her hand away from it. "Must have gotten it in my fall-myu..." she looked down the alleyway, before slowly stepping forward. She didn't know where she was and was unsure of which way to do, so she just went with her instincts. Of course, she didn't know that her instinct were incorrect and she was actually going in the entirely opposite way of her 'family'.

* * *

Back with Ash and the others, Serena suddenly felt something was off and looked behind her. She couldn't see her Mightyena or Miyu anywhere and that concerned her greatly, especially since Mightyena was one to run off at the sight of Pokemon in danger. She looked around before calling her boyfriend over. "Ash, we might have a problem. Miyu's gone missing,"

"What!?" Ash shouted, concern in his voice for the kid who was like his 'daughter'. He didn't know what to do, before a thought came to his head. "Brock, get Golbat to search for her."

The rock type gym leader nodded and sent out the bat-like Pokemon, she cried out as she appeared from the red light that the poke ball emitted. He took a look at the recently evolved Pokemon and said. "Golbat, look for Miyu from the air. She went missing and we need to find her," the Pokemon nodded and flew off to search for the little one.

* * *

Miyu looked around, tears falling from her eyes. She was shifting her head around back and forth, she was no longer in the alley ways but she was unsure of where she was. She had never been in Saffron City before and that had left her confused and wary. She saw many trainers, but she was too nervous to talk to them. She tugged on the pink hat that was covering her ears, a mild blush on her face. She had been told to not call Serena and Ash mama and papa in public, something that left her unsure of how to call them when around others.

She suddenly got tapped, she looked to her side and saw her Minun tapping her. She had forgotten that she had her two electric types with her. Feeling less lonely now, she listened to what the Pokemon had to say. " _We could send a electric shot onto the air, it might alert them if they're nearby,_ " the blue cheerleader said, her voice somewhat calm and calculated.

"That might work, Minus-myu," she said, thinking for a second. She looked up at the sky, but there was quite a load of flying types in the air. "If you and Plus shot a Thunder Shock into the air now, you'd hit the Pokemon. I don't want to injure them-myu..."

" _Oh..._ " the Plusle said, frowning. His voice was more playful and energetic then his Minun sister. The two Pokemon's personalities seemed to fit their designs actually, but that wasn't important at the time.

"We'll be fine, we just need to keep looking...I'm sure if we find Mighty, we'll be good-myu," Miyu tried to be optimistic, but her lips quivered a bit. She continued to walk forward, ignoring the trainers who passed by. She eventually heard a loud screech and looked up to see Golbat flying around in the air nearby, she sighed with relief. She jumped up and tried to catch the poison/flying dual type's attention. "Golly! I'm over here-myu!"

The Pokemon must have heard her, since she came flying over. Miyu smiled, reaching up and petting the Pokemon's purple body. "Go get mama and papa, we still need to find Mighty-myu!"

Soon enough, the Golbat was flying back over the buildings. "Now, where is that dark type-myu?" Miyu wondered, as she looked around. She suddenly found a piece of dark fur, she frowned as she picked it up. "I can't do anything like this-myu..." she looked around and saw a alleyway nearby, a thought coming to her head. She was a bit reluctant at first, not sure if she would be able to. But she then nodded, running into the alley and focused the energy. "Turn back into that...form in my dreams, the form that can transform...-myu."

She had never tried this, but she had a few memories of a weird pink creature with the same ears and tail that she had. She really believed that if she concentrated her Psychic Powers, she'd be able to turn into that form and be able to follow the scent that Mightyena's fur left. It took a few moments with her eyes closed, but she suddenly felt smaller and lighter. But also like she was floating, she gasped as she opened her eyes. Plus and Minus were looking at her with surprise, but they then bowed. " _Lady Mew._ "

" _Mew?_ " she asked, before realizing that she was using telepathy like her Pokemon. She looked at herself and blinked, she was the creature from her memories. She concluded that 'Mew' was the creature that she was now. She looked around and saw a trainer's Houndour, she nodded. " _That'll work,_ " her powers were crippled, but she eventually transformed into it. It did leave her pink tail and ears in the Houndour form that she took. Her Pokemon got on her back as she sniffed the fur and began to run in the direction of it, completely forgetting that she had told Golbat to get her 'parents'. During her running, her head fell from her Houndour head, revealing her pink ears.

* * *

Golbat returned to the trainers, screeching for them to follow. They nodded, soon following after the poison/flying type. But when she arrived at the spot that Miyu had been at previously, they blinked confused as to why she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Ash said, looking around.

Serena nodded, before finding something on the floor. "Miyu's hat..." she said, trying to be calm. "She must have dropped it, I'll get Growlithe to follow after her. She might have gone to look for Mightyena if they had been separated."

The group nodded as Serena sent out the fire type, she gently placed the hat under his nose. "Sniff this and follow after her, we need to find her!"

"Growl!" the Pokemon nodded, sniffing the piece of fabric before lunging forward. The sudden movement surprised Serena, but she smiled as she quickly followed after the Puppy Pokemon. The others smiled and followed shortly after, knowing that they'd be able to find the missing child now.

* * *

Arriving at a warehouse, Miyu fell to the ground and transformed back to normal. Her ears twitched a little as she breathed in and out slowly. Her twin Pokemon walked over and tapped her, asking if she was alright. She pulled herself up and gently petted Minus' head. "Yah, I'm good...just tired-myu. That form drained my energy, it seems-myu..."

She slowly stood up and waited for the two Cheerleading Pokemon to hop onto her shoulder. "So, Mighty should be in here-myu?" the trio walked inside and looked around, the atmosphere left her freaked out. She saw multiple Pokemon in cages and it scared her greatly. She looked at each cage, sweet rolling down her cheeks until she saw one cage that shocked her. "Mighty! I'll get you out of there-myu!"

She picked up a small piece of metal that was laying about on the floor, and bent it. She wasn't sure how she managed it, but she pick-locked the cage and the dark type came out. He suddenly growled, telling her to leave before she got hurt. "I can't do that and leave you and the other Pokemon here-myu," she responded, her voice filled with determination. "If I managed to unlock your cage, surely I'll be able to get everyone else out too-myu!"

She smiled, beginning her work. She unlocked the cages for many Pokemon, most of them thanked her and then ran off to be free. It made her happy to be able to help out like her mama and papa. But as she was about to unlock the last cage, she heard a booming voice that caused her to flinch. She was frightened to turn, but she eventually did. She didn't recognize the guy directly, but she had been told of a Pokemon trapper and judging by Mightyena's reaction, she knew it had to be him and that left her frightened. "Leave my Pokemon alone!" the man yelled.

"No!" Miyu responded, only to get back-slapped on the cheek. With her cheek redden, she began to tear up angrily. She caught sight of a Koffing next to the trapper, who told it to use 'Smog' on her duo. She instantly cried out with a loud voice. "Plus, Thunderbolt-myu. Minus, Nuzzle-myu!"

Suddenly Plus and Minus nuzzled against one another, their cheeks sparking up. "Their abilities-myu..." Miyu gasped, before smiling. Her two Pokemon were powered up and going to be using their moves. Plus's cheeks sparked brightly as a Thunderbolt shot from him and onto the Koffing. "Minus, use Discharge-myu!" she ran off and hid behind one of the cages as the electricity flew around at massive voltage from the tiny Minun.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Miyu!" she turned to see Serena running into the room, but then stopping in her steps at the sight of the wild electricity. Miyu stepped up and ran over, hugging the older girl with a couple of tears.

The man snarled at the group, as Minus' electricity stopped surging and the two cheerleading Pokemon ran back to their 'trainer'. He looked at them, recognizing the two trainers that Miyu were standing next to. "So, it's you two again. So this is your brat?"

Serena was understandable annoyed, it was time to catch this guy. She knew it. "Growlithe! Fire Spin!" the yelled, the fire type nodded as a field of fire appeared around the trapper. He gasped and snarled at her. "Ash, go get Officer Jenny!"

Minutes later, the officer arrived and handcuffed the trapper. She looked down at the group and said, gratefully. "Thank you, kids. We've been tracking the guy for months, he's stolen many Pokemon from both the Kanto Region and the Alola Region."

"It's fine, Jenny," Serena responded, smiling as she petted Growlithe and Mightyena gently. She was glad that both of them were back and healthy, even though she had a 'bone' to pick with Mightyena for him running off without considering the child that had been riding him at the time. "I'm just glad he's going to get justice for what's he's done to so many Pokemon in the past."

The officer nodded, as she dragged the trapper away. Serena hugged Miyu close to her, gently saying. "I'm glad your back, Miyu."

"I'm sorry, mama. I should have stayed put when Golly found me, shouldn't I-myu?" the pink haired child looked down, regretting leaving the spot that she had been at. Though, she was also glad as she had been able to find Mightyena and save the other Pokemon at the same time.

"Well, that's true," Serena started, a disappointed frown clear on her face. But it then turned upside down, as she placed Miyu's hat back on and said. "But I'm glad that you were able to find the Pokemon, who knows what that man could have done to them."

"Yeah. It's perfectly fine, Miyu," Ash said, patting her back. He smiled, before giving a thumbs up after a thought came to his head. "And you seemed to be able to handle your Pokemon quite well despite being only 5 years old. Besides, we got more important things to think of. Like your mama's next contest and my gym battle against Sabrina."

The group all chuckled, it had been a long day. It was time to head back to the Pokemon Center and rest up before the next day. Ash's gym battle and Serena's contest were the next day and then they would be moving on towards Celadon City. They had to make the most of their time in the city and complete their respective goals.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait and that concludes the three-parter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can say this though, sorry for Miyu's Pokemon's nicknames. I know they're obvious, but I couldn't think of anything else. Oh and yeah, Miyu nicknames everything and she's a child so you can't blame her really. Next chapters the gym battle, so look forward to it.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dratini (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Haunter (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Golbat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)

 _Oak's lab_

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)(Nickname:Plus)

Minun (Female)(Nickname:Minus)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	25. Psychic blitz

Sorry for the slight wait, I went on a trip for my birthday yesterday and felt too tired afterwards to write. Prior to that, I was tired from trying to correct my sleeping pattern so bare with me. But lets get into this chapter, shall we?

* * *

Ash knew that Sabrina was a powerful gym leader, everyone told him so. As he walked towards the gym, he knew a harsh 4 on 4 battle was awaiting him. But he couldn't wait to do it, he had sent Vulpix back to the lab for the day so he could bring Charmeleon back for the fight like originally planned. The ice typed Alolan Vulpix didn't complain, in fact she was happy that her fur wasn't gonna get mucky in battle.

He had recently sorted with Haunter what he was planning and both agreed that evolution would be the best way to get on par with Sabrina's Alakazam. So, with the help of Serena, Haunter evolved into Gengar and was very prepared for battle. So he knew his team was ready for the battle, regardless of what happened next. They just had to be quick and finish the battle before psychic moves since his team was kinda weak to them.

He turned back to Serena and the others, the blonde hair girl looking as cheerful as ever. She knew he would win, that was the kind of boy Ash was at the end of the day. A winner. "Good luck in there, Ash," she said with a bright smile. "I know you'll win!"

"Yep, I'll win for sure!" he responded, very confident in his Pokemon's abilities to battle correctly. He gently petted Pikachu, getting a pleasant 'chaa' from the electric mouse. "Be sure to cheer for us, buddy," he said with a smile, before grabbing one of his balls and sending out Poliwhirl. "Okay, you two. I want you to stay with Serena on the sidelines so you can watch the battle."

The two Pokemon nodded, Pikachu lunged his body from Ash's shoulder and into Serena's awaiting hands - it was like she knew the electric mouse would do that movement. Poliwhirl simply moved next to the girl, she smiled up at her trainer and he smiled back. " _Ash, you better win. You been praticing so hard for this and I don't want you goofing it up._ "

Ash chuckled, his starter was always like that. But he didn't reveal to the others what she had said telepathically. With everything said, he turned and push on the door. A long corridor awaited him and they were soon greeted by a brown haired man, a psychic that Ash knew was training under the gym leader. He looked down at Ash with some surprise. "Are you here to challenge to great Sabrina?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course, me and my Pokemon had been practicing for this," Ash responded, a confident smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Sabrina and begin their battle, it had been long awaited whilst they were dealing with the Pokemon trapper in the last couple of days.

"Well, I see your confidence. Follow me to the battle room," the brown haired man responded, turning around to take the group to the room where Sabrina awaited the arrival of the next challenger.

They arrived in short time, Sabrina was watching them from the moment they entered. The psychic woman was mainly curious about Ash, who she assumed was her new challenger by the confidence in his face. But that wasn't what made her curious, no. It was the power she felt within him, he was a Aura Guardian...well, one in training for certain. The 10 year old walked over to her, as she rest of the group sat down. Pikachu suddenly moved from Serenas's arms to be with Miyu's Plusle and Minun and sat down on the the pink haired girl's lap.

' _That child...that's something odd about her too, psychic like myself. That's a curious factor, but I wonder why she has psychic powers of that level of strength,_ ' she thought to herself as Ash stopped at the other side of the battlefield. She stopped up from her red arm chair and stepped opposite to him, speaking in a somewhat cold voice that she was well known for. "So, your my new challenger?"

"Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum and I plan to beat you to get the Marsh Badge!" Ash was confident, very confident in his Pokemon's skills and he planned to show the psychic those talents in battle.

"As you wish," Sabrina returned, her voice cold and collected. She briefly closed her eyes, before opening them with confidence. "But I won't lose. You know the rules, correct. 4 on 4, only you are allowed to make substitutions," those rules were spoken, clear as day. She watched as Ash nodded his head, accepting those conditions. She had expected that. Without another moment wasted, she levitated her first poke ball and cracked it open. It revealed, in dazzling red light, to be her Kadabra. Her first Pokemon of four. "Show your Pokemon, trainer."

Ash smiled, he had planned for this. He grasped his first poke ball and threw out Dratini, the still young Pokemon instantly smiled and snuggled against her 'baba's' legs. She then coiled around that body part like a light cerulean snake, it was quite cute and brought a chuckle from Serena. "Dratini, focus. We need you not to be hugging me so we can win this battle. Remember our training."

" _Yep_ _!_ " the Pokemon yelled, swirling around Ash's leg and then lunging forward into position. She was just so cheerful, showing her Jolly nature quite well. She continued to ramble, cheerfully. Her voice no longer had the baby tint that existed when she was a newborn. " _I'll win for you, Baba!_ _Show to my brothers and sisters that I can do something on my own and that I'm not the baby of the group!_ "

For retrospect, she definitely was the youngest of Ash's team and potentially of all the Pokemon that the group carried. But that was simply because she was a hatchling, she had powered in battle even if she wasn't used as often as her 'siblings'. Sabrina continued to watch the tiny dragon type, surprised by the affection she shown for her trainer. Almost like a father/daughter bond, it was obviously attached to the boy's aura powers. "Well, trainer. You make the first move."

"Dratini, Brutal Swing!" Dratini's tail glowed as she lunged forward, she wrapped her tail around the Kadabra before Sabrina could tell it what to do. She kept wrapped, even after Sabrina's telepathic link to the Kadabra told it to shake her off. She clung on, before moving fast and then sending the Kadabra into the wall in a super effective move.

Sabrina was quite surprised, but impressed. She almost lost her cool persona in her reaction. She couldn't do that yet, so she telepathically linked with her Pokemon and told it to use Psybeam. The colorful lights hit the dragon type, causing her to cry out as she flew back towards Ash and weakly struggled to lift her head back up to continue fighting. Ash was understandable shocked and ran over to the young Pokemon, gently petting her scales to try and see if she was alright. "You alright, Dratini?"

" _Baba..._ " she looked up, before pushing herself up. She couldn't look weak, she had to do this. For Ash. For her team, she couldn't be the weak link. She slowly moved back and began to glow, brightly. Her form began to shift, growing bigger. Her ears became larger and more feathery. The small circle in her head grow up to be a white spike. Suddenly a blue ball appeared under her chin, another pair on her tail. Light disappeared to reveal her new state: Dragonair. She looked more mature, more regal and more powerful now. She turned to Ash and gave a smile, her violet eyes shining. She turned to the Kadabra and grinned, suddenly opening her mouth wide and a large beam of ice emerging. It shot towards the Kadabra, speedily, and hit directly. It froze the base of Kadabra's feet, pinning the psychic type to the floor.

"Ice Beam!" Ash screamed, before running forward and hugging the now taller Pokemon. "You've slowed it down, now Brutal Swing. Once more!"

The Pokemon shot up, seemingly in a flying like stat. She then wrapped herself around Kadabra, who couldn't move. Sabrina's face form a shocked expression as she was forced to watch her Pokemon get slammed into the wall once more and collapsed to the ground, eyes swirling. The referee nodded and called out. "Kadabra is unable to battle, Dragonair is the winner!"

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered from the sideline, before getting joined by Poliwhirl. The two starters seemed very impressed by Dragonair's performance and who could blame them, the Dragon Pokemon had just evolved and learnt a powerful move in Ice Beam.

"You may have won against my Kadabra, but I won't go easy on you just because of a evolution," Sabrina commented before sending out her Mr Mime, the Barrier Pokemon appearing before Ash and then mimed its trainer's win. She forgot about her telepathy all of a sudden, her lost having shock her up quite a bit. "Mr Mime, use Barrier!"

The barrier that wrapped around the Pokemon increased it's defenses, just as Ash yelled out. "Iron Tail!" Dragonair's tail glowed brightly, before slamming down on Mr Mime. But it survived, despite the super effective nature of the blow. Ash knew what the Mr Mime was potentially capable of and yelled it out to his recently evolved dragon type, needing her to be completely alert to any fairy moves. "Again, don't let it use a fairy move against you!"

But it was too late, as Sabrina had managed to grasp her telepathy again and got Mr Mime to use Dazzling Gleam. Without the warning, Dragonair was hit directly by the glowing light and slammed into the wall. She slid to the ground and laid unconscious, causing Ash to sigh as he recalled his dragon type. Whilst Ash did this, the referee called out. "Dragonair is unable to battle, Mr Mime is the winner!"

"Well, time to shine. Gloom!" the Weed Pokemon appeared and gave her usual lazy expression. "Sleep Powder!" a scent and powder rippled out of Gloom's flower and left a bad scent in the room. Ash was used to the horrendous smell, however. He watched as Mr Mime couldn't avoid the dust since it had been powering up for another potential Psybeam. It wobbled, and then collapsed to the ground. Sleeping wasn't a nice fate, Sabrina's face showed that she knew it too. Ash smirked and called out to his Gloom. "Now, Sludge Bomb!"

5 balls of sludge emerged and shot towards Mr Mime, it was a special move and Mr Mime hadn't raised its special defense. Two of the sludge balls hit and caused Mr Mime's sleeping state to be extended, whilst the rest missed and stained the floor where they landed. It wasn't just a status condition anymore, no. It had fainted, properly. The referee went over and checked to be sure. "Mr Mime has fainted, Gloom is the winner!"

Gloom gave a little cheer, before sitting down and lazily awaiting the next Pokemon. Ash chuckled and knelt down next to the Pokemon. "Tired, little one?" she gave a nod, just as Venomoth was sent out. The sight of the Bug/Poison type unnerved Gloom for some reason, maybe it was the fact Venomoth could learn flying moves. Yep, that was definitely it. "Gloom, Sleep Powder again!"

The powder rippled through the field once more, but Venomoth suddenly flew above the powdery substance and used Gust. The relatively moderately powered Flying type move removed the dust from the field and hit Gloom with super effective damage. She wasn't the strongest when it came to her defenses and it stunned her quite a bit. The attack continued, Gloom couldn't hold her balance anymore and went hurdling into the wall. That was a problem, as with her already low health from the main attack, she fell to the floor with a thud. A thud that later proved to have knocked her out. "Gloom is unable to battle, Venomoth is the winner!"

"Sorry, girl. You did well, take a long rest," Ash responded, calling the Pokemon back into her ball. "Okay, Charmeleon! Come on out!" the fire type blazed out of her ball, grinning the whole time. She turned to Ash and blew a Flamethrower to him in the form of greeting. Serena yelled out but then paused, seeing Ash chuckling at this. "Hello to you two, Charmeleon."

Serena sighed, relieve that he wasn't hurt. She peered at the battle, she knew Ash's strategies and the use of the powerful fire type was a ideal opportunity against the bug typed Venomoth. She smiled at the sight of him, confident and smiling. This was the Ash she adored after all. "Ash, win it," she whispered, getting a agreeing nod from his two starters and her 'daughter'

"Papa, good luck!" the voice of Miyu filled his ears, he smiled at his girlfriend and the pink haired child that had called out. He wasn't going to mask his annoyance at Miyu calling him papa in front of Sabrina, but it made him happy to know that they believed in him and Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Fire Blast!" the Flame Pokemon grinned. She jumped up and blew a large amount of fire, that took the shape of the kanji symbol for Fire. It hit straight on the bug type, but somehow it mostly protected itself with a Gust attack. But the fire flickered and left a powerful burn on the Venomoth's skin. But soon a Psybeam was shot in Charmeleon's direction.

"Dodge it!" Ash tried to yell, but it was too late when he called. Charmeleon attempted a dodge, but the hit caused her to stumble back. But she didn't give up, nor did she faint. She held her posture firmly. "Fire Spin!"

Charmeleon grinned, blowing a ring of fire around herself that slowly got bigger and bigger. She kept it under control and away from Ash, but it hit Venomoth harshly and soon it fell to the ground, slightly burnt and very much unconscious. The Referee moved her flag in Ash's direction as she called out. "Venomoth is unable to battle, Charmeleon is the winner!"

Sabrina looked at Ash and nearly sighed, but her voice spoke the confidence and maturity that came with being the psychic gym leader. "The bond between you and your Pokemon is strong, trainer. But you think you beat my strongest Pokemon?" she recalled her Venomoth and sent out Alakazam, the Pokemon Ash had been waiting on. "But I'll give you the advantage of knowing my moves. Alakazam, Calm Mind!"

Light surrounded the Alakazam, getting drawn in and boosting it's special defense and special attack. Ash frowned at this, but he knew Charmeleon had strong physical moves as well. He had to be quick so as soon as it came to him, he yelled out to his Pokemon. "Metal Claw! Then follow it up with Dragon Rush! Don't let it out speed out!"

Only one of the two moves were executed, Alakazam moved fast after the Metal Claw and used a boosted Psychic. Charmeleon couldn't hold on, not with the boosted and very powerful move. She was pushed back, unable to hold on and collapsed to the ground with large, anime-styled swirly eyes. The referee then quickly called out the fact. "Charmeleon is unable to battle, Alakazam is the winner."

"You fought well, Charmeleon. Have a good rest," Ash said as he recalled the Flame Pokemon. He grabbed his last poke ball, if he lost here then he'd have to call for a rematch. No, he couldn't be thinking that. Gengar would win for him! He threw the ball and revealed the recently evolved ghost type, the Pokemon's cheeky grin evident and powerful. He planned to beat the Alakazam for certain. "Shadow Ball!"

Gengar's mouth opened as a ball of shadowy energy appeared before him before hurdling towards the Alakazam, who wasn't able to dodge in time. The move may have been super effective, but it was special and Alakazam had already raised it's special defenses. Sabrina's red eyes seemed to gleam as she spoke out to her Psychic Pokemon. "Alakazam, use Psychic."

"Gengar, dodge it and finished it off with your Dark Pulse!" the Gengar suddenly levitated in the air, revealing that it was one of the Gengars to have kept their ability prior to the odd change that happened when people discovered Alola in the last year. The Gengar completely dodged what could have been a 1 hit knock out, and sent the powerful Dark Pulse out and Alakazam couldn't protect itself anymore. It faltered, trying to stay up but it had been damaged too hard and collapsed.

Sabrina's face frowned, she knew that the challenger had won before the referee even called it out. She sighed, collecting a Marsh Badge from a nearby drawer. She walked over to the 10 year old and dropped the badge into his hands. "I hadn't expected you to beat me, trainer. You did your best and thus, you have earned my gym badge. The Marsh Badge."

"Thank you for the fun battle, Sabrina," Ash responded, smiling. He looked at Gengar, who grinned. "I was on my toes towards the end, had my Gengar not have Levitate. I don't know what would have happened, but I'm glad that I won."

"I'm sure you are, now go back to your little family. I'm sure your girlfriend and daughter are waiting for you," the psychic trainer said, a soft smile on her face as she saw Serena and Miyu walk up to Ash.

Serena gave Ash a bottle of water, which he gulped down really quickly. "Good work out there," she said, with a smile. She quickly checked his face for burns, glad she didn't find any but she wanted to make sure. "Did Charmeleon hurt you at all?"

"Nope, she made the Flamethrower a version of fire that doesn't hurt me. We decided that when she came back," he chuckled, but he was glad that his girlfriend was concerned about him. It just showed that she cared. He saw her uncertain face after he said that though and reassured her. "I'm not lying, 'Rena. I'm completely fine and healthy. Charmeleon wouldn't hurt me, not after I corrected her ways," he then turned to Miyu and gently patted the little one's head. "Sweetie, I love that you cheered for me. But you shouldn't call me 'papa' in public, it's wouldn't be natural for someone of my age to have a daughter."

"Sorry, papa-myu," she then looked at Sabrina. "I just...she felt the same as me, we're both psychics...so I thought it'd be alright to say it-myu."

"It's alright, squirt. Just be more careful from now on," Ash said. "Though, you feeling the talents of others. Is that possible for a psychic to do, Sabrina?" he looked over his shoulder at the green haired woman.

"If they have enough power, then yes. I can and I knew you and her both had strong signals from your souls. I knew from the instant you walked in that you were a Aura Guardian in trainer and that your 'daughter' was a psychic like myself. But, I have to ask. Why does she call you 'papa'?" Sabrina asked, her voice laced with curiosity. The boy was only a 10 year old and was being called 'papa' by a child of roughly 5.

"Well, me and 'Rena found out. She had teleported to us and collapsed, but when she awoke and tried to pronounce our names. We discovered that she couldn't and thus we told her to call us what she wanted. That's basically what happened, so me and 'Rena are her parents in name," Ash replied, as Pikachu ran up his back and onto his shoulder. He gently pulled at Miyu's hat until it came off and revealed the cat like ears. "We knew Miyu was special though, she can teleport and she has a weird resemblance to the Mythical Pokemon Mew."

Sabrina nodded, looking at the ears. She then smiled and said in a kind voice to the group. "Well, I should let you go. I'm sure that it's getting late and Miyu would have a bedtime, I assume."

Ash nodded, he could see Miyu getting tired. He gently pulled her hat back on and then placed her on Brock's back. Brock was the strongest of the four and would be the only one able to carry her, piggy back style. The little pinkette leaned into her 'uncle' and fell to sleep, Misty chuckled and said to her boyfriend. "You alright with carrying her?"

"She's quite light, so easy to hold. I'm more used to carrying Geodudes and Gravelers," the rock type gym leader replied, it would be true due to his gym leader status and the others knew it was well. They had seen him carrying his Graveler, so it was definitely true. Misty smiled, giggling a little. She gently ran her fingers through the sleeping child's hair as they walked towards the main doors.

Ash and Serena chuckled and soon left the building, the next day was Serena's contest and they were glad Miyu had fallen asleep - the little child had been saying that she couldn't wait to see her parents' performances - and thus she couldn't be sleepy. It had been a long battle, but Ash looked at his new Marsh Badge. He was glad, it had been a fun battle and he couldn't wait to get to the next gym in Celadon City.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this battle, it was a long chapter. I hadn't expected it to be near 4000 words just like that. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dragonair (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Gengar (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)(Temporarily in this chapter in replace of Vulpix)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Golbat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Cleffa (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)

 _Oak's lab_

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)(Nickname:Plus)

Minun (Female)(Nickname:Minus)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	26. Fairy Evolution

Serena's fourth contest, will she win her third ribbon? Lets find out.

* * *

The group walked towards the contest hall, Serena had been waiting to do her next contest performance and she planned to use Growlithe, who had yet to take part in a contest. She had talked to her Pokemon and all 6 in her party agreed that Mightyena was a bit iffy when it came to contests. He, himself, admitted he didn't care about contests and would rather just protect his trainer and her family. Growlithe, on the other hand, liked the idea of mixing skill with battle. It was interesting and he'd be willing to try, unlike his proclaimed brother.

She turned to the others, Growlithe had curled himself around her leg and seemed to be very happy. "Wish us luck in there," she was smiling brightly, trying to copy Ash's confidence from the day prior when he took on the gym.

The others smiled, Miyu ran forward and hugged her cutely. "You'll win it, mama-myu. I'm sure of that-myu!" the little one processed a cheerful face that reassured Serena; yeah, she couldn't lose in front of her 'daughter' now could she.

Ash gave a thumbs up before they walked into the reception area, Serena signed in quickly. She walked over to her little 'family' and smiled at them. "Well, I'm all signed in. Growlithe's going to do the best he can too. We've been practicing really hard for this, so he can win his first performance."

"I'm sure you will do great, 'Rena," Ash replied with a smile, he gently petted Growlithe. "Like you said, you've been practicing hard and I can feel the confidence coming off you and Growlithe. You'll be prefect."

Serena smiled, her cheeks glowing slightly. She sat down next to him and looked over to Miyu, who was playing with Cleffa. Cleffa was out because she was going to be in the battle round. "Thank you, Ash. I have to do my past, to show Miyu what I do like how you showed her your gym battling."

Ash wasn't given the chance to reply, as Miyu came over with a glowing Cleffa in her hands. "Mama, mama. Cleffa began to glow-myu. Like papa's Dragony," the child was panicky, but Serena was more focused on Cleffa. Was she evolving at last?

She took the Star Shape Pokemon from Miyu's hands and gently situated the fairy type on her lap. "What were you doing, Miyu. Prior to her beginning to glow?" she asked, as she watched Cleffa's appearance begin to change slowly. She gently petted it, which seemed to speed up the evolution.

"Talking to her-myu!" the pink haired child responded, like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the word. "We were talking about you, mama-myu. She said that she loved you very much, calling you 'mama' like I do and then began to glow-myu. It triggered her evolution-myu!"

Serena nodded, she understand that. Cleffa was a Pokemon that evolved via friendship and if the Pokemon loved her, then it would surely trigger her evolution. And thus the blonde haired girl was very happy, she was getting a Clefairy. She watched as Cleffa's shape finally finished it's metamorphosis. She smiled, gently petting the newly evolved Clefairy as the light faded.

"Clefairy!" the Pokemon said, hugging her trainer. Suddenly a random spark of electricity ran through the Pokemon's body and hit the girl, who was quite stunned by it. The Fairy Pokemon seemed surprised by it herself, as she whispered "Clef?"

"Lets see..." whispered Serena, after coming back from her stunning. She pulled her pokedex out and moved it in front of Clefairy, before waiting for it to check on the Pokemon.

 **Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. On nights with a full moon, they gather together and dance. The surrounding area is envolped in an abnormal magentic field. When this Pokemon evolved, it learnt Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Cosmic Power, Psyshock and Flamethrower.**

"Oh my...and I thought your move set was interesting as a Cleffa," commented Ash as he heard that. But he smiled and looked at his girlfriend. "Well, you have quite a few options for your battle round now, Serena."

"Y-yea," stuttered Serena, she now understood how Pikachu's opponents felt when they got thunderbolt'd. She gently petted her recently evolved Pokemon, before saying in a quiet voice. "Clefairy, just be careful with the new moves...Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Flamethrower. All have the same base power, but of different types. It's curious that you can learn all 3 plus Solar Beam and Psychic...You got a lot of power in that tiny body."

"Fairy," the Pokemon nodded, she seemed to be very happy that her trainer was praising her. "Clefairy cle Fa!"

Ash smiled, knowing exactly what the Pokemon was saying. He turned to Serena and chose to translate it. "She's saying that you won't let you down in the battle round, Serena."

"Awwh, thank you. Clefairy," she smiled, patting the Fairy Pokemon's head. "Cheer me and Growlithe on during the performance round."

"Cle-fa!" the Pokemon nodded, as Serena passed her to Ash. Announcements went over the intercoms a few second later, calling out for Serena to come to the stage and which stage number she had to go to.

"Keep an eye on her for me," the honey blonde said with a smile. She gently rubbed Growlithe's back, before continuing. "Come on then, big boy. Lets get through this round," turning around after that, she looked over shoulder and said. "Cheer me on, Ashy," with that, she left to head to the stage.

To say Ash was surprised by the sudden 'Ashy' nickname would be an understatement, but his girlfriend was so cute that he got over it quickly. The only reason he was surprised was because she hadn't used it for a while. He looked up at the TV that would soon be playing her performance, he held his girlfriend's Clefairy close and said in a kind voice. "Pikachu, Clefairy, lets watch 'Rena win her third ribbon."

"Pika-Pika!" "Clefairy!" the two Pokemon cried in agreement, not needing Ash to translate their speech. It was very obvious, he kept a close eye on the TV as it flashed on to show Serena waiting on the stage. He was so fixated that he didn't even notice Misty and Brock come and sit next to him.

* * *

On the stage, Serena was prepared. She will get through the round and at the same time, show Growlithe's skills off to their fullest. "Growlithe, Agility!" Growlithe nodded, beginning to dart around the stage as he increased his speed stat over and over. But that wasn't the main plan, no. The main plan was to come and Serena knew it. "Double Team then wrapped yourself in your Flamethrower!"

The fire built around multiple Growlithe, creating a line of fire behind him. "Now form a star!" Growlithe wasn't in any pain, that was due to his ability Flash Fire, as he ran around the stage. He eventually formed many star shapes with the fiery trail. It looked stunning to say the least. Growlithe smiled at his handiwork, looking at his clones and nodded as they continued to make the stars.

Serena wasn't done just yet, however, as she soon yelled out with enjoyment littered in her cute voice. "Now use Wild Charge, break it up!"

The Pokemon darted into the fiery stars, electricity beginning to swirl around his red and black body. The moment he hit them with the electricity surges around him, the fire dispersed and beginning to fall to the ground. Like little stars in the wild. It burst everywhere, covering the stage in the glistening glow. It was absolutely stunning and sent the crowd in a mad frenzy of cheering and whistling. The clones vanished as Growlithe walked to Serena side to bask in the praises.

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" Ash yelled as the two came back, he clasped her hand and smiled brightly. He continued to gush over her performance, causing the honey blonde to blush slightly. "Growlithe was stunning, Serena. I hope you know that."

"Ash, stop it. Your embarrassing her," Misty chuckled, gently pulling him back away from the blushing girl. "But your performance was certainly amazing, Ash is correct about that."

"Thanks for the praise, you two," the honey blonde gave a cutesy smile as she took a hold of her Clefairy. "Now all that's left is the battle round if I make it through to it."

"Of course you will, don't doubt yourself," Ash responded. "You saw how the crowd responded to your performance so don't doubt it. You'll definitely make it through to the battle round, I know it for sure."

"Ash, thank you," Serena smiled, she recalled Growlithe and snuggled his ball close. "You did amazingly, I thank you for that," the ball wiggled a little, seemingly showing that Growlithe was happy.

Announcements came out shortly after revealing Ash was correct about her moving on to the battle round, she hugged Clefairy and smiled. She walked to the stage and listened to the announcers as they droned on about how she was battling with her newly evolved Pokemon that had been seen once to have very strong moves in previous contests. She looked at her opponent, a woman with an Absol. Absol, a Hoenn Pokemon, was dark type and weak to Clefairy's fairy typing but her Clefairy had no fairy moves at the moment.

She took glance at the points, maxed out on both sides. She had to do this, she had to win. She looked at her Pokemon, with a bright smile. She had a plan and was going to execute it. "Clefairy, start off with Thunderbolt!"

Clefairy nodded and then hopped onto her trainer's head, to get more height above the Absol. It would make the use of Thunderbolt easier as she hopped up and sent the electritiy crashing down the moment she absorbed it from the skies. The Absol trainer didn't seem fazed, she had lost points but she seemed to have a plan and it came to light when she called out. "Absol, Zen Headbutt!"

"Dodge it!" Serena responded, as Absol began to run forward. Clefairy wasn't able to move, but something seemed to happen. She understood instantly when she saw Absol's eyes, they were filled with anime hearts. The dark type's trainer was crying at it, wanting it to snap out of it. Serena smirked and said. "Cute Charm activated, Absol must be male! Clefairy, whilst its unable to move due to his infatuation. Take your chances and use your Meteronome!"

Clefairy's fingers began to wiggle around, Serena wasn't sure what the move was going to be. But relief filled her when she saw the move, it was Moonblast. The move powered up, a sphere of pink appeared before Clefairy. It was powered by moonlight, which appeared for the split second the move was used. Absol wasn't able to dodge, he was too fixated on the Fairy Pokemon. The move was definitely super effective and Absol had weak defenses, it knocked him out rather fast and thus ending the battle.

It took a while, but it eventually registered in Serena that she had won. It registered when she was given the ribbon for winning, her third ribbon. She walked over to the other trainer and held her hand out. "Thank you for the great battle, um..." she was unsure of the girl's name, leading to her 'um' ending.

"Alisa, thank you too. Your Clefairy is quite strong, I hadn't expected it to have Thunderbolt," the trainer said with a smile as she took the honey blonde's hand. She recalled Absol and continued. "This was my first contest, but I'm glad to have made it to the battle round."

Serena smiled, as she let Clefairy hop into her arms. She gently petted her fairy type, before saying. "I'm sure you'll do great in your next contest, Absol was amazing. Zen Headbutt, a egg move. It must have taken a lot to obtain it."

"It did," came the simple reply from Alisa. "Well, see you around," she turned and walked off the stage.

Serena smiled, she went back to where Ash and the others were waiting. She was instantly greeted by a hug from Miyu, the little girl was smiling brightly. "Mama, you did amazingly-myu! Clefairy was so cute and amazing-myu! Powerful-myu!"

Serena smiled, rubbing her 'daughter's' pink hair, as she spoke calmly. "Thanks for the compliments, sweetie. But if it wasn't for Cute Charm activating, it could have ended differently for me."

Ash grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "She's right though, 'Rena. Your battling has really improved as you started these contests, you also feel connected to your Pokemon. I'm sure they all agree with me."

Serena smiled, nodding. She had definitely come a long way from the girl who didn't know her own dream. She held her third ribbon and grinned. She wanted to be Top Coordinator now, that was a definite and she would achieve that with her Pokemon. It would take a while, but she wanted to do it. She had to do it!

* * *

Clefairy is Serena's strongest Pokemon, I'm starting to think, and she's not even a battler. :/. Oh well, there's a poll on my page for something relating to this.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dragonair (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Gengar (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Nidorino (Male)(Nature:Naive)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)(Temporarily in this chapter in replace of Vulpix)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Golbat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Clefairy (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)

 _Oak's lab_

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)(Nickname:Plus)

Minun (Female)(Nickname:Minus)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	27. Egg and stone mishaps

Okay, sorry for the wait. I was waiting on the answer from the Poll I set up. If you wanna look, you can. It'll be shown next chapter, this chapter's plot is slightly more important...

* * *

Ash finished up at the Pokemon transfer system as he picked up a Poke ball that he hadn't held for a while. Serena was standing behind her boyfriend, smiling as she looked at the poke ball. Ash grinned back before sending the Pokemon out, Nidorino. It had been a while, so he quickly said his salutations to the Pokemon. "Welcome back, buddy. Have you been keeping up with your training?"

The Nidorino looked a bit confused for a second, trying to catch up to the change in scenery. But he then looked up at his trainer and nodded. " _Well, yep! I learnt a couple of new moves! Beedrill learnt Poison Jab and taught it to me! So there's move number one and Gyarados taught me Thunderbolt and Water Pulse! Oh and I learnt some moves on my one._ "

Ash chuckled, he remembered the Poison Pin Pokemon. He grabbed his dex, he had to check his Pokemon's move set after all. He smiled down at the Pokemon and said gently. "Just hold still for me, Nidorino."

 **Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile prescence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. This species is all male and his ability is Hustle. His moves upon returning to the party include Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw and Drill Run.**

"Good work, you are amazing!" Ash complimented, rubbing the Pokemon behind his ears.

"Ash...even without your guidance, your Pokemon are doing great," Serena said with a cute smile. She came over and petted the poison type. "It makes me wonder if Aurora is keeping up with her practice..."

The machine Ash had been using to transfer his Pokemon from the lab flashed, the screen turning on to reveal Professor Oak, who looked a little panicky. "Ash, if you don't mind. I would like you to return to the lab for a little bit, your Espeon and the Sylveon that your girlfriend sent are causing a disturbance for the others...I'm sending a Pidgeot over to Saffron City now. Be sure to inform your friends," the screen the blinked off, with the last thing seen being a small brown colored object.

"Alright?" muttered Ash, he turned to Serena. They shared the same curious/confused face. "Well, you heard that. We should head outside so Pidgeot sees us. Lets take Miyu with us, she shouldn't be separated from us for too long. After what happened when we arrived here.."

Serena nodded, before following the boy out of the center. Miyu was playing with her electric twins, whilst being watched by a somewhat annoyed Misty. Ash decided not to ask about the girl's expression, fearing his own head being bite off or something. But he did speak to the orange haired girl regardless. "Misty," the use of her name caught the mermaid's attention as she turned to him. "Me and Serena have to go to Oak's lab, so we're taking Miyu with us. So, you can have a break to um calm your angry?"

The girl sighed, but nodded with some annoyance. "Well, it'll help. Though, it's not her fault that I'm angry. Brock's been eyeing up Nurse Joy...again..." she gave a exasperated groan, she had known it would happen again and again. But she couldn't help being jealous, it was just part of her nature. "But, looks like your flight is here..." she looked up at the Pidgeot that was flying down to the ground and then clicking the floor with it's talons.

"Uh huh. See you later, Misty. Try to sort your problems with Brock, he'll get it drilled in one day. I'm sure," the boy chuckled as he went over to his 'daughter'. "Hey, sweetie. We're going on a trip for a bit, so collect Plus and Minus."

"Alright-myu!" the little girl smiled, glad to be going on a trip. She called her Pokemon over with a click of her tongue, like she was calling a dog or something. They can running over and climbed onto her shoulders. She then turned back to Ash, giggling. "I'm done, papa-myu!"

He nodded, picking her up and walking over to the Pidgeot. Serena was waiting on the bird's back. The teen passed the mew clone to his girlfriend, before climbing onto the Bird Pokemon's back. He was in front of the girls and took the 'reigns' of the Pidgeot. A thrust of the bird's wings was all it needed to soar into the skies. It knew where it was going so required no help from the trainers. Serena was holding her 'daughter' close as she asked. "Ash, what do you think the Professor meant by 'disturbance' and what was the brown object he was holding?"

"I'm not sure, 'Rena. But we'll find out soon as it's not a long flight on a Pidgeot. I have my speculations of what he meant though, but I rather not say in case it's not what I'm thinking."

The journey didn't last long as the Bird Pokemon soon touched down in front of Oak's lab. The Professor was waiting for them as they watched closer - well, Miyu was carried by her 'mama'. He seemed relieved to see them. "Alright, I need you two to separate your Pokemon. They um acting like rabbits."

Seconds after he spoke, Ash and Serena's face went red. Miyu just looked confused, she didn't understand what the old man meant. She instantly raised her hand, catching Oak's eyes as she spoke out. "Um, old man! What you mean by that-Myu?"

Oak blushed, not answering the little girl's question. He instead turned to Ash and asked, curiously. He was side-glancing at the pink haired girl in Serena's arms his question left his lips. "Ash, who is this little one?"

"Well...her name is Miyu and she considers herself to be mine and Serena's child..." Ash said, he didn't want to lie to the professor. But he didn't know how else to explain it either, so he just left it at that.

The man nodded, it seemed very absurd. He didn't ask more about it, he instead choose to lead the trio to the back fields. It was a huge paddock with many trainer's Pokemon, it wasn't just Ash and Serena who sent their Pokemon here after all. Gyarados seemed to be taking over the river, though he was sleeping on a boulder. And Beedrill was hanging around with other trainer's Beedrill. It seemed like Charmeleon and Gengar were about to have a play fight. Suddenly Nidorino escaped from his poke ball and ran out into the fields, only to encounter a oddly familiar Nidorina.

"Oak, is that Leaf's?" Ash questioned, looking at the two poison types. They seemed to be in love or something, despite having been 'rivals' during Ash and Leaf's first battle.

"Yes, she is. Leaf has about 10 Pokemon now and often swaps her team out; presently her 'boxed' Pokemon include Nidorina, Butterfree, Vileplume and the Pidgeot that brought you here. She has 5 gym badges already, Gary has the same amount and Damien's pokedex was confiscated after the Charmander case."

"5 badges, looks like she overtook me. I expected Gary too though, he's always been one to run ahead."

Whilst they were talking, Miyu left Serena's arms and went to play with the Pokemon. Particularly the two Poison Pin Pokemon, who quickly accepted her despite the little knowledge of who each other was. But that was likely down to the little pinkette's ability to talk to Pokemon and having her Cheerleadering Pokemon with her likely helped too.

After Miyu running off, Serena realized something as she looked around the plains. She couldn't see the two Pokemon they had been asked about in the first place, she looked up at Oak and asked calmly. "Professor, where's Au-Sylveon and Espeon?" she caught herself off before she said her fairy Pokemon's nickname, she couldn't expect the professor to understand who she meant by 'Aurora' after all.

"Yeah, the two are over there," he pointed to a separate enclosure a little distance away. The two eeveelutions were happily snuggled up, a trio of eggs next to Aurora's stomach and many Eevee digging and jumping around.

They walked over and Ash decided to mentally count the hatched Evolution Pokemon. "10, you weren't kidding when you said they were acting like rabbits, Oak. To have 10 kids already and 3 on the way is ridiculous..."

"Yeah, the babies have been causing problems for the other Pokemon too. They have Dig and Shadow Ball so they like to cause a lot of mischief," the professor explained as he looked at the baby Pokemon that littered the pen. "At your request, we can set up a system to give them to other trainers."

"I wouldn't mind that, there's two many here for me and Ash to deal with. But is it alright if we take one of them back with us, I know a friend who would love a Vaporeon," Serena said, thinking about the tomboy that she and her boyfriend knew.

"That's alright, Serena," Oak went into the pen and picked up one of the Eevee, it was a little boy. "Here, your friend can have this one," Serena smiled, taking the Eevee into her arms. She gently tickled it whilst she thanked the professor in a kind voice.

* * *

Whilst this was happening, Miyu was sat on the grass next to Nidorino and Nidorina. She looked jealous and was frowning. "They focusing on the babies, instead of me...-myu," she continued to frown, before getting something out of her pocket. It was her papa's Moon Stone, she had asked for it a few days back since it made her curious. "What does this thing do anyway, Niddy-myu?"

" _I'm not sure, I'm was a Wild Pokemon until your papa caught me. I don't know about the objects that humans have, though I heard Clefairy like to worship those particular stones,_ " Nidorino responded. " _Maybe it involves the evolution of Clefairy into Clefable, you don't often find the latter in the wild after all..._ "

"Evolution-myu?...hmm, but there's not Clefairee around-myu. Well, besides mama's...but she's in her poke ball...-myu," the pinkette responded. "No way to test it out-myu! Wait, do you think it may work on you?"

" _Maybe?_ "

"Lets see-myu. Hold still-myu," she gently dropped the stone on the Poison Pin Pokemon's head and suddenly he glowed, catching the attention of her 'parents'. Ash actually looked quite annoyed when he saw his Pokemon evolving due to his 'daughter' interference, he wanted to do it when he was sure that Nidorino wanted it at the same time. Too late for that now though.

The Pokemon suddenly shifted onto his head legs and grow much bigger then he had prior, he was about the height of Serena now. Maybe a couple of inches higher though, they couldn't tell clearly. Ash sighed, he didn't want to be angry at Miyu. She was curious and he had been the one to let her have the stone after all. He looked at Drill Pokemon as the light faded. "You alright, Nidoking?" he asked.

" _I feel weird...that stone thing evolved me?_ "

"Yep, you didn't know how you evolved?"

" _Nope, its wasn't common knowledge among the Pokemon I lived with prior to you catching me,_ " the Nidoking said, looking at his purple coat. He was very confused by his new size, but it would grow on him. He felt more powerful, less feminine like he used to be. " _Though, I feel stronger. I feel like I could dig the ground up if I wished to!_ "

"I guess that would be true," Ash said, with a soft smile. He nodded, looking the Pokemon up and down. "You definitely look more powerful now. But, Nidoking, can you excuse me whilst I have a 'talk' with my daughter?"

Miyu gulped a bit, as Ash walked closer. "Um...uh, sorry?" the girl said, her nervousness actually cut her verbal tic off. She didn't want to be in trouble, it wasn't fair in her eyes. She was only a little child, irresponsibility and curiosity was what they were supposed to be about. "I was just curious, papa. I wanted to see what the stone did!"

"It's alright, Miyu. Calm down, I don't blame you for what you did. I was going to evolve him eventually anyway, even if it's earlier then expected. And I was the one to give you the stone at the end of the day. But, I'll say this. I want you to come over to where Oak and Serena are. I just want you in my sight," the little girl nodded, that made sense after all. She slowly followed after her 'papa' and she looked over the fence at the baby Eevee. She seemed intrigued by them, and tried to push herself over to fence. Just as she went over to Aurora and Shadow, one of the three eggs cracked open in front of her. The newborn Eevee looked around, saw it's parents first but then it saw Miyu.

It got onto it's feet slowly and ran over to the young girl, weaving in and out of her feet. She gasped, looking down at the newborn Pokemon, before crying out her shocked response. "What? What are you doing?"

Serena giggled, it was cute to watch the Eevee do that. "I think he likes you, sweetie. We need trainers for the Eevees, so maybe you could take him with you?"

"I can do that?" the little girl asked, her verbal tic now nowhere to be found. It seemed jarring that she didn't have it anymore when earlier she did, but it made her voice flow more naturally. It didn't sound as childish and Pokemon-like as it did before. No, it sounded human and like a child of about 7 years old.

Serena nodded, she saw the the Eevee opportunity as a way for Miyu to grow and learn how to look after a newborn Pokemon. It would make sense after all. "Of course you can, I don't think Eevee wants to let go of you anyway without him," by this point, the brown Pokemon was snuggling his paw around her leg so that was definitely a true fact.

"Thank you, mama!" Miyu yelled, she seemed very happy to know that she could have a third Pokemon. She picked up the Eevee and hugged him. "I'm gonna call you Vee-Vee! Nice to meet you, little one."

"Eevee!" the Pokemon cried, happily. Due to her age, she wasn't yet able to form words. That meant including within telepathy, so there was no direct translation to her little cry.

With Nidoking and Vee-Vee joining the group, new adventures could be just around the corner. Miyu's is getting more mature whilst her parents could't wait for their next gym battle/contest, Celadon City was their next stop upon returning to Saffron City.

* * *

Okay, this was originally two separate chapters. But both revolved around Miyu, so I decided to combine them to give reasons for both of the plots. And before you ask, no Brock won't get an eeveelution. Why? Because there's no rock, ground or steel Eevee yet..

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwhirl (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dragonair (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Gloom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

Nidoking (Male)(Nature:Naive)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Gengar (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Future Vaporeon (Male)(Nature:Calm)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Golbat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Clefairy (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)

 _Oak's lab_

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)(Nickname:Plus)

Minun (Female)(Nickname:Minus)

Eevee (Male)(Nickname:Veevee)

(Neither are officially caught, but they follow her around)


	28. Department Store

Okay, this chapter is to address the poll I made a week ago. Time to those of you who haven't look to find out the answer to the question.

* * *

The group arrived back from their trip, Serena had chosen to replace her Mightyena with Aurora to separate the two love-birds. Plus, even the dog Pokemon agreed that he wasn't doing much anyway and wanted to meet Ash's other Pokemon. Misty was really happy to be given her Eevee and wanted to get to Celadon as soon as possible since there was a department store that sold stones. She wanted to get a Water Stone to get her Vaporeon quickly. The Eevee seemed to agree with her, in a very calm manner - which was interesting that they got along due to their contrasting personalities. It was revealed during this time that Brock had obtained a Tyrogue shortly after he apologized to his girlfriend.

Halfway into the journey, a shrill cry rang through the group. Everyone turned to Miyu, who was trying - unsuccessfully - to calm her newborn Pokemon, who was crying on the ground. He looked uncomfortable and was making suckling noises. Serena sighed, she had expected something like that. She walked over to her daughter and said. "Looks like he's hungry, sweetie."

"Hungry?" the mew clone thought, before somehow summoning a bottle of milk with her teleport power. She gently moved the bottle to the standing Evolution Pokemon's lips and watch him drink with curiosity. Her face lit up with delight as she watched him drink away. Her voice was littered with her delight as well as she cooed over her Pokemon. "He's drinking, mama. He's drinking it!"

Serena smiled, nodding. She didn't want to be mean by calling it obvious, the scene was just that cute. She eventually did speak and said. "That's what you should do when he makes those suckling noises," she got a cute nod from the obviously distracted child. She watched Veevee finished his milk, which then vanished to wherever it came from. "We should continue on then."

Miyu nodded, picking the Eevee up. She followed after the others with a adorable smile plastered on her's and Veevee's faces. It wasn't long before they arrived at Celadon City, the city was bright and energetic. Many trainers were playing with their Pokemon, which all shared the trait of being grass type. Miyu loved the sight of it, it was just so fun! Her Eevee agreed with her, revealing his playful nature. "Vee-vee!" he yelled out, jumping from the girl's arms and trying to play with the other Pokemon. He just seemed to love the idea of grass types.

The pink haired child ran after her Pokemon, with Plus and Minus joining in on the fun. Serena and Ash chuckled, it was really adorable. The little girl and the trio of Pokemon were dancing. Misty, despite adoring the scene, decided to catch the attention of the others. "Guys, remember our first goal of arriving."

"Oh right," Ash said, realization appearing on his face. "Miyu, come on. We're going to the Celadon Department Store!"

The little girl came over and the group head over to the store. The moment they entered, Serena's blue eyes lit up like stars. She ran instantly over to the clothes section without a second warning, all they got was her yell of 'SHOPPING!'. Ash blinked; one moment his girlfriend was by his side, the second she was gone. After he got over his shock, he chuckled. The honey blonde did like her clothes after all and he knew that quite well. He went over, seeing Serena holding a red and pink dress with a black trim and red bows. She gave a adorable smile as she asked, holding the dress up in a way that made it look like she was wearing it. "What you think, Ashy?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah. It looks really cute, Serena. You should buy it for your next contest, it would definitely create a nice effect and might buy you some more likes for you," Serena nodded, checking the piece tag. She grimaced a little, it was quite expensive. Ash looked over her shoulder and read what was on the tag out loud, his voice filled with some surprise. "30,000 pokedollars?"

He clicked open his wallet, knowing that Serena didn't have that much money - Her face told him that. He looked through his money that he received for every battle he won. He had enough built up and more. Serena noticed what he was doing and gasped. "You don't have to do that for me!"

"Let me, 'Rena. It'll be my gift to you since your such a great girlfriend the last few months. Oh and it's our second month anniversary in a couple of days, so it's an early present."

"Anniversary..." blinked Serena, she hadn't realized at all. "I f-forgot in all the chaos relating to Miyu and our journey...," realization then filled her face, she gasped and yelled. "I still need to get you a gift!"

"Relax, you got a couple of days to go," Ash chuckled, her reaction was on point to how he thought she would act. "I don't need it straight away after all and really the best present I could have is you. Your more then I ever asked for in a girlfriend," he leaned in and kissed her when he finished.

Serena blushed a little, but nodded when he pulled away - she hadn't wanted the kiss to end, but she wanted to speak so was glad at the same time. "...I know that's how you fell, but I still want to get you a present."

Shortly after Serena said this, Misty came over. She was being followed by her newly evolved Vaporeon, the male eeveelution was certainly proud of his new appearance and nudged at one of Serena's poke balls. The honey blonde chuckled, she knew. So she sent out Aurora so that the Sylveon could see her son's appearance now. Misty smiled at the two Pokemon before speaking. "Even though he's quite calm by nature, he definitely showed a liking to his new form. Which is a good thing for me, as it'll allow me to train him to be a great water type in the future. Oh and by the way, Ash. I got you these."

She placed a few objects in his hand and when her fingers were removed, it was revealed to be 3 different items. All relating to evolution in one way or another and it related to two of his unevolved Pokemon, his Gloom and his starter Poliwhirl. He had recently asked the two Pokemon what they wished to evolve into, it was revealed that Gloom wanted to be a Bellossom and Poliwhirl wished to be a Poliwrath. So in some way, he was glad to have a Water Stone and a Sun Stone now. He stared at the stones - there was a Leaf Stone as well there - for a few moments, before looking up at Misty and saying. "Thank you, Misty. I've been meaning to get these items for a few days now."

"Your welcome, I had been expecting you wishing for the stones. I couldn't get you a King's Rock though as the demand for them is very low, so very few places sell them," the girl responded. "I'm assuming that your going to evolve your Pokemon then? It's been a while since either of the two evolved."

He nodded, it did seem to make sense to do it now he had the stones he needed. He grabbed his two poke balls and sent Poliwhirl and Gloom out, the two seemed a bit confused as to where they were. But they instantly turned their gaze to Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and explained the situation before the boy even took in a breathe to speak. Ash smiled when they agreed and asked him to evolve them at the same time - they were best friends after all. He gently placed the Water Stone and Sun Stone near the pair and watched as light rolled around their bodies.

Poliwhirl's body got bigger and her fists got bigger. Her body adapted to show her newly obtained fighting type quite well. Her body changed from light blue to light green that made her look a bit frog-like in color, despite being based on a tadpole. Gloom, on the other hand, changed to a very feminine dancer-like Pokemon with flowers on her head and leaves making her dress up. Her design also fit her dropped type quite well. As light faded, the two Pokemon were revealed to have evolved into Poliwrath and Bellossom.

Ash smiled and nodded, his face filled with glee. "You two look amazing!" he got his poke-dex out and check the two, whilst continuing. "Let see if you learn any knew moves upon your evolution," he first pointed the dex at Poliwrath, waiting for it to scan his starter.

 **Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. Its percentage of body fat is nearly zero. Its body is entirely muscle, which makes it heavy and forces its swimming prowess to develop. This Poliwrath is female, ability:Water Absorb. Upon evolving, she learnt Submission, Ice Punch And Dynamic Punch.**

 **Bellossom, the Flower Pokemon. A Bellossom grows flowers more beautifully if it has evolved from a smelly Gloom - the more stinky the better. At night, this Pokemon closes its petals and goes to sleep. This Bellossom is female, ability:Healer. Upon evolving, she learnt Magical Leaf, Quiver Dance and Protect.**

"Whoa, you two are definitely going to be great. Poliwrath, you can be my lead in the gym with Ice Punch. Bellossom, do you mind sitting this next one out. You have been in the last two gyms and it's only fair to use the others. So Charmeleon's coming back, she's only been in one gym so far. And to round you off, I'll bring Vulpix in. She needs her first battle too."

The two Pokemon nodded, Bellossom wasn't fussed by not being in the gym. She just wanted to support Ash instead of battling. Whilst Poliwrath wanted to see how powerful she was now she was evolved, which was a interesting fact since she used to be quite girly and loved hanging with Serena prior. Misty watched the two newly evolved Pokemon, before glancing at her Vaporeon. ' _Newly evolved Pokemon, it always seems interesting that some Pokemon changed personality entirely upon evolving..._ ' she thought, but smiled regardless. Ash was happily chatting away with his Pokemon and Vaporeon was showing off to his mother, so it was rather cute to watch everything.

Ash's starter had evolved, just like that. Now Ash only had three non-evolved Pokemon, discounting his Pikachu - who didn't want to evolve, ever. With 4 more gym badges to obtain, three more evolutions to get through and then the Pokemon League. He couldn't wait to raise above everyone and win the League with his Pokemon.

* * *

Okay, in my opinion. Vaporeon is the most feminine of the three gen 1 Eevees, but I wanted to keep to gender ratios so Misty's is a boy like shown last chapter. (As much as I disagree with Eevee's ratio). And giving Ash a Leaf Stone is just in case any Pokemon that require the item show in his team in future generations. And whilst there has been references to the gym in this chapter, there's still going to be one more. Focusing on Misty in particular...

Oh and I've finally decided a canon age for Miyu, she's seven and will become a proper trainer in Sinnoh. But until then, she'll be just collecting a couple of the stereotypical Pokemon for children of her age.

Pokemon Teams:

Ash

Poliwrath (Female)(Shiny)(Nature:Gentle)

Pikachu (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Dragonair (Female)(Nature:Jolly)

Bellossom (Female)(Nature:Modest)

Vulpix (Female)(Alolan form)(Nature:Sassy)

Nidoking (Male)(Nature:Naive)

 _Oak's lab_

Beedrill (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Gyarados (Male)(Shiny)(Nature:Adamant)

Espeon (Male)(Unique shiny)(Nickname:Shadow)(Nature:Serious)

Charmeleon(Female)(Nature:Rash)

Gengar (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Misty

Goldeen (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Staryu (No gender)(Nature:Timid)

Starmie (No gender)(Nature:Quiet)

Marill (Female)(Nature:Bashful)

Horsea (Male)(Nature:Naughty)

Vaporeon (Male)(Nature:Calm)

Brock

Graveler (Male)(Nature:Bold)

Onix (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Golbat (Female)(Nature:Rash)

Sandshrew (Female)(Nature:Quirky)

Tyrogue (Male)(Nature:Hardy)

Serena

Braixen (Female)(Nature:Mild)

Pancham (Male)(Nature:Hasty)

Clefairy (Female)(Nature:Quiet)

Cubone (Male)(Nature:Lonely)

Growlithe (Male)(Nature:Brave)

Sylveon (Female)(Unique Shiny)(Nickname:Aurora)(Nature:Sassy)

 _Oak's lab_

Mightyena (Male)(Nature:Adamant)

Miyu

Plusle (Male)(Nickname:Plus)

Minun (Female)(Nickname:Minus)

Eevee (Male)(Nickname:Veevee)

(None are officially caught, but they follow her around)


End file.
